¡Quién iba a decirlo!
by Blackgirl-Marauder
Summary: Nadie puede asegurarte que tu vida no de un cambio radical de un momento a otro, y menos en un mundo mágico. Un amor inesperado y una amistad insospechada pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Una nueva historia de Los Merodeadroes,Lily, Catita y Amalia.
1. Volver al Principio

Volver con un nuevo fic no ha sido un fácil desafío. Es que después de haber escrito cuatro historias diferentesde los merodadores las ideas se van acabando. jeje me dediqué a leer otros fics que me han dejado anondada. Hay personas que realmente saben escribir jeje

Pero empecé esta historia en un arrebato, y creo que así va a ser. La escribiré en momentos de arrebato, cuando se me cante la gana jaja porque sino siempre escribo para subir pronto y que la puedan seguir y creo que le quito algo de emoción a esto. Las demás historias las escribí a pedido, esta la escribo para mí, pienso disfrutarla y escribirla saboréandola, no a los apurones! jejeje

Así que luego de esta auto promesa les revelo una historia que a mi me fascina escribir y espero a ustedes los fascine leer :)

¡Quien iba a decirlo!

* * *

-Capítulo Uno-

"_**Volver al principio"**_

No mamá, no pienso leer ninguna de esas cartas del creído de Potter.- contestó cortantemente una pelirroja de ojos verdes a los "ruegos" de su mamá.

Pero desde que empezaste el colegio con él que te ha enviado cartas y jamás las has leído. Y no sabes lo que lamentarás perder a ese muchacho.- Clarise de Evans era una señora muy buena y paciente, por eso perseveraba, jamás se rendía y era capaz de convencer a cualquiera, por eso insistía a su hija.

Mamá- empezó a decir Lily con un tono de voz cansado.- tú no sabes nada de Potter, cómo trata a las chicas, cómo se burla de todo el mundo. Es tan creído que va por los pasillos jugando con su maldita pelotita de quiditch para que las chicas suspiren.- su madre la interrumpió diciendo:

Pero está enamorado de tí.- y antes de que su hija pudiera refutar lo dicho agregó:

Lo sé por todas esas cartas que arrojaste a la basura sin si quiera haberlas leído. Pues yo me encargué de recuperarlas todas y leerlas. Te da su corazón en cada palabra, realmente te ama y dudo que alguien te pueda amar como él lo hace. Pero si sigues despreciándolo de esa manera, prejuzgándolo en lugar de dignarte a darle una oportunidad para conocerlo, lo lamentarás jovencita.- Dicho esto cerró la puerta tras ella y dejó a una pensativa Liliane Evans con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una vez más no se podía dormir, el día anterior había llegado a su casa, para pasar las últimas vacaciones antes de terminar su curso, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Se revolvió su pelo azabache y secó una lágrima rebelde por debajo de unos anteojos redondos, que enmarcaban tremendos ojos avellana. Lily no había respondido a su última carta, ni a la última, ni a la primera, ni a las demás. James Potter era un muchacho bastante crecido ya, su cuerpo estaba bien formado gracias a que desde su segundo curso jugaba al quiditch, un deporte del mundo mágico. Sus padres eran ambos aurores, y él aspiraba a lo mismo. Era un excelente alumno, aunque algo propenso a romper las reglas, pero sólo por algunas travesuras, nada hecho con maldad. James tenía un grupo de amigos a los que consideraba como hermanos. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew junto con él, habían formado un grupo al que ellos mismos decidieron nombrar como "Los Merodeadores". Compartían travesuras, anécdotas, risas, juegos, tristezas y momentos difíciles, todo menos las chicas. Cada cual tenía su grupo de "seguidoras", a excepción de Peter, ya que era algo feo. Eran muy populares y eso se debía sin duda, a su carisma. Todos pertenecían a la casa Gryffindor, gracias a su valentía.

Su familia y sus amigos eran prácticamente la misma cosa para James, y los quería muchísimo, tanto como para dar su vida por ellos. Eran ellos los que siempre lo hacían feliz. Pero, para que su felicidad fuese completa, el moreno necesitaba el amor de la única chica que había logrado enamorarlo, Liliane Evans. "Lils" como él la llamaba cariñosamente. Desde primer año él la invitaba a salir y le decía que la quería pero ella, sin darle explicación alguna se negaba a aceptarlo, y sus respuestas eran cada año más crueles. James estaba destruido, ya no sabía que más hacer para demostrarle lo que sentía.

Ese día rememoró su primer encuentro una y otra vez, y miró su foto tantas veces, que se quedó dormido con ella en la mano, aprisionándola contra su pecho, como queriendo mostrarle a la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño, todo el amor que guardaba para ella.

La noche llegó finalmente a Privet Drive, y Lily no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensó en sus amigas, en su primer año, en sus planes para el futuro, en todo lo que le permitiese borrar las palabras de su madre.

Lily era hija de muggles, pero desde los once años iba al colegio Hogwarts, ya que era una hechicera, y una muy buena por cierto. Lo tenía todo. Familia, amigas, educación, talento, salud, todo. Pero sin embargo algo hacía que su felicidad fuese incompleta. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Ya iba en camino a sus diecisiete años y no había nadie que cautivara su corazón. Tenía muchos chicos detrás de ella, dado que su cuerpo poseía bellas curvas y era acompañado de una melena pelirroja muy hermosa, y una carita de muñeca increíble, con grandes ojos verdes y una pequeña y delicada boca de labios carmesí. Pero ninguno le atraía, algunos eran muy buenas personas pero, no los quería como más que amigos.

Sus amigas eran: Amanda kotler y Catalina Dumont, las quería muchísimo a ambas, ellas siempre habían sabido entenderla y estaban con ella en las buenas, en las malas, en los días agotadores y en las diversiones, hacían todo juntas y confiaban sus vidas las unas a las otras. Eran archienemigas de los Merodeadores y amaban hacerles bromas a ellos. Oficiaban de hermanas, pues Lils tenía una sola hermana verdadera, Petunia, pero ella la odiaba desde el momento en que llegó su carta de Hogwarts. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ese odio, seguía sin gustarle, y deseaba que su hermana mayor volviese a ser la de antes.

Su mamá y su papá por el contrario la apoyaban desde un principio, en todo. Jamás le habían puesto trabas, e incluso le costeaban sus estudios, ambos estaban orgullosos de la pequeña maga.

Por eso las palabras tajantes de su madre en la mañana, luego de que otra carta de James llegara a ella, la habían dejado triste. Clarise jamás la había contradicho, salvo con ese "pequeño asunto", como le llama ella. Pues la pelirroja ni pensaba en darle oportunidades a Potter pero, las insistencias de su madre podrían ser terriblemente efectivas. No se había imaginado nunca que ella leía la cartas del merodeador, y cuando esa mañana de Martes se lo había confesado, había dicho que en cada carta le entregaba el corazón, y su madre no era de esos "cholulismos", si lo decía era verdad, pero… Potter no quería a nadie, eran todos caprichos, una vez que lograba acostarse con la chica en cuestión, la dejaba, sin importarle nada. Ella definitivamente no quería eso; el miedo a que la lastimara de esa manera era muy grande. Se había jurado no caer en esos brazos jamás. En el fondo eso era porque sabía que si lo hacía, jamás querría desprenderse de los abrazos que pudiese darle el merodeador.

Pero la duda había sido sembrada¿qué decían esas cartas para que su madre dijera semejante barbaridad? Debía averiguarlo, y no esperaría más.

Salió de su cuarto decidida a encontrar a su madre que debía de estar por acostarse. La encontró en el cuarto matrimonial y como su padre estaba en el baño entró y le dijo:

¿Mami guardaste alguna de las cartas de Potter?- su madre la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

No seas tan dura con él, al menos llámalo por su nombre, James es un hermoso nombre.- la regañó Clarise.

Bueno… ¿tienes alguna carta de James mamá?- Clarise sonrió.

Las tengo todas guardadas en este baúl para ti, sabía que en algún momento querrías verlas.- Lily se puso colorada y su madre rió satisfecha. Le entregó un cofre que guardaba cuidadosamente en su placard.

Aquí tienes, léelas con mucha atención, son muy tiernas todas, te encantaran.- lily agradeció a su madre y se fue a su habitación antes de que saliera su padre, pues no era muy cómodo hablar de Potter con su padre.

Se recostó en su cama y bajo la luz de un velador que se encontraba en su mesita de luz, abrió el cofre que tantos secretos le guardaba. Las cartas estaban ordenadas por fecha, tomó la primera y la leyó:

"_Princesa Lily:_

_Sé que odias que te llame así, pero aunque tú no quieras creerlo lo eres. No sé que es lo que ha pasado, pero si he dicho o hecho algo que te ha lastimado te pido disculpas. Estoy preocupado por ti, se que los idiotas de Slytherin te molestan, no les hagas caso Lils eres mejor que todos ellos, tan solo te tienen envidia porque sabes usar tu varita y ellos no saben ni rascarse la nariz." _– Lily rió ante esas palabras, James siempre había sido así de gracioso, eso había que reconocerlo. Continuó leyendo:

"_La última vez que te enojaste conmigo fue durante el viaje en tren, porque molesté a Snape._ _Discúlpame otra vez, yo sé que lo quieres y lo consideras tu amigo, y sé que tu corazón es muy bueno como para creer lo que voy a decirte, pero es la verdad y tarde o temprano lograrás darte cuenta. Hice que Snape escupiera babosas porque dijo que tú eras una cobarde sangre sucia que le temía a la oscuridad. Lils te quiero, y no puedo soportar que hablen así de ti, y puede qu me haya propasado pero es que no lo pude controlar, sentí como fuego dentro, y necesitaba hacer que escupiera esas palabras tan feas que se había atrevido a decir de ti. No entiendo como puede hacer eso si eres la persona más buena del mundo._

_Bueno, no quiero molestarte más, nada más espero que puedas perdonarme y que me contestes que me tienes preocupado._

_Besos, te quiero._

_James._

_PD¡Felicitaciones por todos los puntos que conseguiste para la casa¡Eres la mejor hechicera del mundo!"_

Lily se secó una lágrima, ese año se había peleado con Severus, pues se enteró de muchos episodios como esos, de hecho, le había tocado presenciar uno, y James tenía razón, ahora entendía por qué el moreno lo odiaba tanto y siempre le hacía maldades.

Siguió leyendo miles de cartas del merodeador, todas las noches durante ese verano, y cada vez entendía más y más cosas, incluso las palabras de su madre comenzaban a sonarle cuerdas. De igual manera no se atrevía a contestar ninguna carta, estaba confundida. Pero sí sabía que ese año todo sería distinto.

Le daría esa oportunidad que tanto le había negado a James. Sí, no se equivocan, ahora era "James" pues empezaba a gustarle el nombre.

* * *

jajaa y?? cómo estuvo? cursi? tonto?

lindo? tierno? lo que sea pero please comadézcanse de mi y dejen un review poe más pequeño que sea me hará feliz :)

Besos y hasta el próximo arrebato!

Annie!


	2. Como si Fuera Ayer

Mil Gracias por sus reviews :) ajeje me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y que hayan decidido seguirla.

Aquí les va mi otro arrebato, este capítulo es un poquito más serio, yo espero que les guste, pues a mi me dio mucha ternura. Es para que conozcan un poquito de los demás, pues este fic no será solo de James y Lily, aunque ellos sean la pareja principal.

El capítulo es algo corto porque no daba para extenderlo más pero mi areebato fue tan grande que hice dos capítulos seguidos y el tercero se viene con todo y es bien largo. :) jejeeje

Hasta pronto!

Annie!

* * *

-Capítulo Dos-

**_"Como si fuera ayer"_**

Basta Regalus ya te he dicho¡no me mires así! Ya te expliqué, no puedo seguir acá.- Sirius miró angustiado a su hermano que lo miraba con ojos de decepción.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le dijo con vos dura, como queriendo esconder que realmente le preocupaba el fin que pudiese tener su hermano.

No sé… buscar trabajo, alquilar una casa y vivir como pueda.- le respondió Canuto.

No me refería a eso Sirius, tienes miles de amigos, gente que realmente te quiere y sabes que te sobraran hogares donde estar. Me refería a cómo vas a escapar, porque sabes perfectamente que esta casa tiene una muy alta seguridad, y desde que te has puesto tan rebelde mamá ha aumentado la protección.- Regalus sabía de lo que le hablaba, de eso no tenía duda. Él ya había pensado en eso, y por eso le contaba a su hermano lo que haría, no solo quería despedirse, también necesitaba de su ayuda.

Pues… es ese uno de los motivos por lo que estoy aquí, necesito tu ayuda Reg.- Sirius dijo las últimas palabras con un dejo de desesperación.

Dime.- Regalus hizo un hechizo para que no pudiesen oírlos y lo miró para que continuara.

En la cocina, hay un túnel detrás de la cucha de Kreacher, que lleva a la calle de atrás de casa. Lo descubrí durante una noche en que quedé castigado y me hicieron limpiar con él. Ésa es mi salida, pero necesitaré que entretengas al elfo.- finalizó Sirius.

Dalo por hecho, pero recuerda, que esta va a ser la última vez que te cubro, y sólo lo haré por los buenos recuerdos que me quedan de ti, aunque esta sea la desilusión más grande que he tenido. – Hubo un silencio, un abrazo y Canuto volvió a hablar.

Sé que esperabas más de mí, pero a pesar de que siempre bromeo en el colegio y me hago el fuerte, soy más débil de lo que piensas, ojalá hubiese podido ser un superhéroe para ti, pero ya no tengo mi capa, mamá la rompió cuando jugábamos en el patio y te caíste ¿recuerdas?

Como si fuera ayer. – contestó el menor de los Black.

Bien, cuando sean la una en punto, llamaré a Kreacher desde mi habitación, le pediré que arregle un pequeño desastre que voy a hacer, y conociendo la magia de nuestro elfito, me temo que tendrás solo treinta minutos para huir.

Será suficiente, Gracias Hermano.

El reloj marcó la una de la madrugada en la casa de los Black y Regalus hizo sonar una campana llamando a su Elfo. Kreacher acudió corriendo al cuarto de su amo.

¡Amo¿qué ha hecho?- exclamó Kreacher ante la desastrosa escena. Pues regalus estaba tirado en el piso, su cama tenía un montón de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas fuertes, y el piso tenía vómitos desparramados.

No me regañes ahora Kreacher no es momento. ¡Ayúdame¿qué no ves que estoy borrraaaaacho? – una risa ahogada y las botellas en la cama indicaban que Regalus no mentía. El elfo puso sus manos a la obra y comenzó a arreglar ese lío en que su amo preferido se había metido.

Sirius sonrió al ver a la criatura correr refregándose los ojos ante el llamado de Reg.

Te debo una hermanito.- dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Media hora después, Kreacher ya había terminado su trabajo y se fue a acostar, dejando a su amo durmiendo, o al menos eso creía él.

Las últimas palabras de Sirius vagaban por la mente de Regalus, parecía que esa noche no podría dormir, al día siguiente recibiría noticias de su hermano, tal como lo habían acordado.

Las imágenes se representaron claras en la mente del Slyterin.

"_Un niño de unos cinco años corría por el patio de un caserón grande, el lugar estaba lleno de barro, pues había llovido en la mañana. Un niño un poco más grande volaba en su escoba con una capa color escarlata en la espalda, que decía "Súper Sirius" con letras doradas. Regalus corría escapando de un "monstruo" que era Kreacher, y Sirius iba en su escoba a rescatarlo. Pero al intentar subirse a la escoba se había soltado, sin querer, del agarre de su hermano mayor y había caído al lodo lastimándose una rodilla y ensuciándose todo."_

Tres cruciatus seguidos cayeron sobre ti, todo por mi culpa… Creo que esto vale por aquella vez…- Reg se sacó una lágrima.

los Black no lloran.- se dijo.

- Los Black no lloran Sirius- se auto reprendió Canuto al recordar aquella vez en que jugaba al súper héroe con Reg, extrañaba esas épocas.

Llegó a Valle Godric y encontró enseguida la mansión de su amigo.

¿hay lugar para un perro abandonado?- preguntó Sirius a James cuando éste abrió la puerta.

¡Por supuesto hermano!- exclamó Cornamenta y abrazó a Sirius.

Cariño, no seas grosero y deja pasar a mi segundo hijo.- lo retó su madre. Los Potter querían mucho a Sirius y ya prácticamente lo habían adoptado.

Cada día más linda mi mami.- saludó a Maggi el recién llegado.

Y tu papi más celoso, así que venga un abrazo.- lo recibió Henry Potter.

Sirius escribió a su hermano ni bien llegó y Regalus sonrió satisfecho, lo habían logrado.

Como Canuto se quedaría a pasar el verano en la mansión Potter, James y sus padres decidieron invitar a Lunático y Colagusano a pasar con ellos esas vacaciones. Pues podrían salir a conquistar chicas, nadar en unas playas que había cerca de allí y divertirse los cuatro juntos como buenos "Merodeadores" que eran.

Remus asistió enseguida, pues sus padres debían viajar por trabajo y él debía quedarse solo, y a decir verdad su madre no se quedaba tranquila, así que el recibir la carta de los Potter había sido un alivio. Pero Peter no pudo ir, sus padres eran algo reacios a que se juntara con los chicos, pues eran una familia de Sangre Pura y le exigían a Colagusano alejarse de los traidores a la sangre, cosa que era Sirius. Ellos no podían controlar a su hijo en el colegio, pero en su casa sí, así que Peter debió quedarse para un nuevo y tortuoso verano.

Amanda Kotler una morocha de ojos cafés, al ser hija de padres muggles pasó su verano, muy a lo muggle, en las playas de Brasil. Estaba feliz, conoció un montón de gente muy divertida y buena. También conoció chicos muy lindos, pero lamento no haber podido compartir tan buenas vacaciones con sus hermanas del alma.

De igual manera se mantenían comunicadas por correo, pero Amanda debió usar pájaros tropicales típicos de Brasil para no llamar la atención con su lechuza.

Catita, como la llamaban cariñosamente sus amigas llevó su esbelto y bello cuerpo a los antiguos castillos de Francia. Ella era rubia y de ojos del color aguamarina, era muy dulce y coqueta, tenía descendencia francesa y pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, muy amiga de los Potter, y nada que ver a los Black. Como sus padres eran aurores y les habían encomendado una tarea en ese país que ella tanto quería conocer, la llevaron. Todos los días les enviaba cartas a sus amigas, y a Lily le contaba de la historia de los magos en Francia y de los majestuosos castillos que había conocido. Se hizo un muy buen amigo, que había intentado ser algo más que "amigos" pero ante el dulce rechazo de la blonda decidió desistir y aceptar esa amistad.

Fue un verano atípico quizás, más para algunos que pasa otros. Pero sabían que el período de clase sería más extraordinario aún.

* * *

Dejen Reviews! porfa porfa que me hacen feliz!

Annie!


	3. El Último Tren

_Ya vi por qué yo creía que los guiones que indicaban el diálogo estaban y no era así. Es que yo escribo en world y después lo importo aquí y entonces en ese pasaje fanfiction me los borra, por eso hoy repasé el texto y los coloqué de nuevo._

_Gracias por sus ocho reviews! pero pobre creo que el segundo capítulo no gustó mucho, porque me dejaron poquitos mensajes._

_Espero que les guste el capítulo tres, es como de trancición jajaja :)_

* * *

-Capítulo Tres-

"_**El último Tren"**_

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Liliane Evans se levantó de un salto al oír su despertador. Sabía que era temprano, pero había decidido levantarse a esa hora por las dudas, pues el día anterior había recibido una carta, en donde Mcgongall le comunicaba que había sido elegida _"Premio Anual"_, y no quería llegar tarde.

Tomo una toalla y se fue al baño, una vez lista se vistió y comenzó a acomodar su cuarto. Revisó hasta el último rincón para no olvidar nada y entonces vio el cofre de las cartas en su mesita de luz, se decidió a llevarlo.

Abrió su baúl, sacó la ropa que tenía dentro y en el fondo de todo acomodó el pequeño cofre. Luego volvió a colocar todo ordenadamente en el interior de su baúl y lo cerró. Para cuando volvió a mirar el reloj eran las ocho de la mañana. Bajó y se fue directo a la cocina.

- Buenos días - Saludó la pelirroja, luego dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y a su padre.

- Aquí tienes tu desayuno Lily.- su madre no alcanzó a dejar el plato en la mesa que Liliane ya había empezado a comer. Siempre tenía mucho apetito a decir verdad, pero los nervios de un nuevo y último año en el Colegio Hogwarts aumentaban sus ganas de comer.

En Valle Godric tres jóvenes se levantaron exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, se dieron una ducha, se vistieron y Remus revisó que ninguno de sus amigos se olvidara nada. Luego bajaron a desayunar con los señores Potter quienes no pararon de darles indicaciones, de seguridad, de respeto, de los estudios, hasta que los chicos comenzaron a repetirles el discurso que le daban todos los años para que se quedaran tranquilos, se lo acordaban perfectamente.

- ¡Así me gusta!, que mis muchachos aprendan.- exclamó Henry.

- Remus, cariño, cuida de estos dos nenes que aún se comportan como a los tres años ¿si?- dijo Maggi guiñándole un ojo a Lunático.

- ¡Ey¡Que nosotros maduramos!- se quejaron los aludidos. Los Potter y Los Merodeadores rieron a carcajadas. Luego se fueron a la estación, pues Henry y Maggi habían decidido que lo mejor sería tomar recaudos, y acompañarlos a la estación era uno de ellos.

La puerta del compartidor se abrió de par en par y una rubia y una morena gritaron al unísono:

- ¡Lily!- Liliane sonreía mientras abrazaba a Amalia y a Catita.

- Las extrañé a las dos. Vengan, pónganse cómodas y cuéntenmelo todo.- les dijo la pelirroja.

- Pues Francia es fabulosa, tendremos que ir para allá en nuestro viaje de Egresadas, los chicos son muy lindos, yo me hice amiga de Salem, es divino, pero no me gustaba así que después de rechazarlo nos reímos y quedamos como amigos. Lily esos castillos con tanta historia van a encantarte, y… querida amiga Amalia ¡las playas son increíbles! Te fascinará.- concluyó Catita.

- Bueno pues, en nuestro tour de Egresadas añadiremos Brasil. Verán, América es emocionante, Brasil tiene playas de arena blanca, el sol es bien cálido y los días son espléndidos. Hay muchos chicas y chicos buena onda, y lo mejor, me han contado de su escuela y parece encantadora. También me he hecho amigos así que podremos visitarlos.- Amalia sonreía feliz al acordarse de sus vacaciones, estaba más morena de piel, con un brillo muy bonito gracias al sol de las playas brasileñas.

- Me alegro por ustedes, mis vacaciones fueron tranquilas. Claro que omitiendo a Petunia que ha estado más insoportable que nunca con el estúpido de su novio. De veras encima parece un cerdo, si tan solo mamá me hubiese dejado hacerle la cola.- dijo Lily con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Sus amigas rieron a carcajadas ante la declaración de Lily y eso alarmó a los Merodeadores, pues luego de encontrarse con Peter, que por cierto, estaba algo desanimado y magullado producto de las torturas de sus padres, caminaban por el tren buscando un compartimiento y al escuchar las risas las reconocieron inmediatamente.

- ¡Lils!- gritó James abriendo la puerta con una perfecta sonrisa enmarcada en su cara. Detrás dejaba ver al apuesto Black y al tierno de Remus.

- Hola Potter.- lo saludó Lily, y todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendidos ante la situación, incluso James, pues normalmente se hubiese escuchado un _"Lárgate de aquí Potter ¡y para ti soy Evans! " _, pero el haber leído las cartas del merodeador la había ablandado un poco.

- ¿Qué fue eso pelirroja?- preguntó Sirius intentando recuperar el habla, Lily se puso pelirroja pero en sus cachetes, de la vergüenza claro.

- Un saludo Black¿es qué no sabes qué significa la palabra Hola?- le respondió recuperándose de pronto.

- Bueno ahora que Lily ha vuelto a la normalidad pueden retirarse,- les dijo Catalina señalándoles la salida.

- Pero tú Remus puedes quedarte si quieres, sabes que a ti si te apreciamos.- añadió rápidamente Amalia y ante la ceja alzada de Canuto y Cornamenta se ruborizó un poco y Lily para cortar el incómodo silencio tosió y Remus que se había quedado como perdido en los ojos cafés de la chica volvió en sí y respondió:

- James, Lily tenemos reunión ustedes por premios anuales y yo por prefecto.- los tres salieron al pique ante las palabras de Lunático y Canuto y colagusano se fueron a seguir buscando un compartimiento.

- No me extrañes Dumont.- dijo antes de irse, y ella rápida para el sarcasmo le contestó altiva y orgullosa:

- Lo haré créeme Gran Sirius.- y Amalia rió a carcajadas, su amiga sí que era chistosa.

Al terminar la reunión Lily llegó hecha una furia al vagón, luego de haber compartido esa reunión con Potter, y de haber sido torturada por el mismo, se había dado cuenta de que las benditas cartas no cambiaban en nada lo que era James.

- ¡Es un idiota¿Pueden creerlo¡Potter premio anual! Y esta insoportable no paró de decirme chulerías en la reunión, se hace el lindo ante todos, ni que yo fuera una de esas estúpidas que babean por él.- decía la pelirroja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el compartimiento.

- ¡y yo que pensaba que mi madre finalmente tenía razón! Todas esas cartas son mentiras.- Lily se secó una lágrima y se sentó en el piso, no entendía que le pasaba pero eso no esta bien.

- Lily ya cálmate, no vale la pena.- le dijo la morena y sentándose las tres en el piso, se pusieron a hablar. Lily les contó todo lo que había sucedido en la reunión y también les habló de las cartas. Para cuando quisieron acordar ya habían llegado a Hogwarts que se alzaba impecable ante los ojos sorprendidos de los niños de primer año y los nostálgicos de los chicos de séptimo curso.

Lily, Catita y Amalia ingresaron al familiar Gran Salón, eligieron un lugar en su mesa y se sentaron luego de saludar a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor. A medida que iban llegando los demás alumnos hicieron lo mismo que las chicas, a excepción de los alumnos de primer año que debían esperar para su selección.

- No veo la hora de que venga la comida- dijo la pelirroja que se moría de hambre.

- Lily te comiste casi todo el carrito del tren ¿y aún tienes hambre?- Catalina la miraba con cara de cumpleaños sorpresa mientras que una muy tranquila Amalia le respondía con absoluta normalidad.

- No sé de que te asombras, nos conocemos hace ya siete largos años, y Lils siempre fue de mucho comer.- la pelirroja frunció el seño, tampoco era una ballena.

- Además no me comí casi todo el carrito, Potter y Black lo habían vaciado antes.- protestó Lily y justo cuando Cati iba a contestar llegaron los aludidos.

- Te dije que nos extrañarían James, no pueden vivir sin nosotros, somos un encanto, acéptalo.- dijo Canuto con cara de suficiencia y Remus que venía por detrás le dio una palmadita por la cabeza.

- Deja de hacer el ridículo Sirius o Catita te arrancará la cabeza.- lo regañó y la rubia se sonrojó aunque pudo disimularlo bastante bien, de todos modos, Sirius estaba frotándose la cabeza y mirando con mala cara a su amigo.

- Eso me recuerda chicas que debíamos decirles algo a estos sujetos, lo acordamos a finalizar sexto.- les recordó Amy. Lo que sucedía era que, al terminar sexto año se dieron cuenta de que en todos los años su relación con los merodeadores era pésima, y no querían que ellos y sus malditas bromas les arruinaran su séptimo año. Entonces habían acordado, que ni bien empezaran a cursar su último año les propondrían un trato a los chicos.

- Estos sujetos tenemos nombre chica.- dijo Pettigrew a la morena que lo miraba con muy mala cara, no muy segura de si podrían cumplir ese trato.

- ¡Peter se llama Amalia! Y tú no eres precisamente quién para decirle algo, déjalas hablar.- James retó a la rata por su insolencia y también porque el hecho de que Lily estuviese allí y ni le mirara hacía que cualquier cosa le molestara de más.

- Ya cálmense. Debemos hablar con ustedes, pero de manera seria, nada de insultos, de gritos ni de palabras arrogantes¿entendido? Que lo queremos proponerles es por el bien de todos.- esta vez fue Liliane la que intervino, roja de la vergüenza porque al hablar James le había parecido muy grato de su parte, y había recordado las cartas, pero parecía que era por el enojo por lo que dijo Peter de todos modos. Todos guardaron silencio, se callaron para darle paso a las chicas que querían hablar, estaban un poco nerviosos, temían que eso tan importante tuviera que ver con una luna llena, un hombre lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una sucia rata de alcantarilla. Remus empalideció ante la idea, y se le formó del miedo un nudo en la garganta. Pero entonces cuando Amalia comenzaba a hablar en su mejor tono solemne, Dumbledore se paró y abrió los brazos en señal de Bienvenida, el banquete daría su comienzo, y ellos no podrían hablar.

- Lo dejaremos para más tarde.- dijo la morena dando por finalizada la conversación. Todos asintieron en absoluto silencio, la espera acabaría con los tan preocupados Merodeadores.

- ¡Bienvenidos¡bienvenidos!, a un nuevo año, en Hogwarts. A los nuevos les digo, ésta será su casa durante los siete años en que realicen sus estudios de magia. Como ya les habrán contado, Hogwarts posee cuatro casas, cada uno pertenecerá una de las casas luego de haber sido seleccionados, podrán ganar puntos para ella, y también perderlos, de ustedes depende, poder conseguir o no, la copa de las casas, que desde seis años consecutivos pertenece a Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes.- los Gryffindor aplaudieron orgullosos ante la mención, y por un momento los Merodeadores olvidaron sus preocupaciones para hacer gala de su popularidad, pues ellos habían conseguido la mayoría de los puntos para ganar la copa, por eso durante esos seis años Minerva era la que la custodiaba. Pero a los segundos se callaron y Albus continuo:

- A los que ya hace tiempo que están aquí, lo único que me resta decirles es, estudien para sus TIMOS y para sus ÉXTASIS, ganen puntos para sus casas y disfruten del banquete luego de la selección.- Dicho esto todos aplaudieron a su chiflado, pero querido director y Minerva apareció con el sombrero y el taburete ante la larga cola de los alumnos a seleccionar.

- Cuando los nombre deberán pasar uno por uno y probarse el sombrero, él dirá en que casa estarán.- anunció Mcgonagall, luego dejó que el viejo y raído sombrero hablara. Pues una rasgadura cerca del ala se abrió y entonces comenzó lo que parecía una canción:

- Pensaran que esto es una locura,

Pues un sombrero viejo tiene boca,

Encima canta sobre un taburete y

Se lo tendrán que poner.

Pero es que yo soy muy inteligente

Y sabré en que casa deben ir.

Puede que sean muy valientes,

Fieles, traviesos y audaces,

Entonces Gryffindor serán.

Pero si eres muy inteligente

De seguro un Ravenclow más.

Si tu ambición es más grande que tu cabeza,

Y tienes sangre de la pura,

Tu casa es Slyterin sin duda.

¿Ninguna de ésas cualidades tienes?

¿Pero si un gran corazón?

Entonces vete con el tejón

Que un Hufflepaf tú eres. – El sombrero terminó su canción de presentación, que todos los años era distinta, y los alumnos de las diferentes casas se pararon para aplaudir. Luego Minerva comenzó a nombrar, y uno por uno los temerosos y ansiosos alumnos de primero fueron siendo seleccionados.

Cuando ya habían terminado con la gala de selección, Albus dio comienzo al banquete, y enormes fuentes llenas de deliciosas comidas, aparecieron en las cuatro mesas.

- ¿Decían?- preguntó James que a pesar de haberse distraído un poco con la ceremonia no se olvidaba de su asunto pendiente con las chicas.

- Luego Potter, ahora quiero comer.- le contestó Amalia llenándose el plato.

- Quédense en la sala cuando subamos, hablaremos más tranquilos allí.- les propuso Liliane y eso sólo logro poner más nerviosos a los Merodeadores, que asintieron mirándose con cara de susto, era tal el terror que casi ni comieron, no estaban de ánimo para nada.

- Muy por el contrario Lily arrasó con todas las fuentes, Cati había abusado un poco del postre, y Amalia no dejó ni rastro de su comida en el plato.

Dumbledore por último comentó las usuales reglas y prohibiciones, recordó a los Prefectos y Premios Anuales que debían llevar a los nuevos integrantes a sus respectivas torres y se despidió deseándoles suerte para su primer día de clases luego.

Lily, James y Remus fueron con los demás prefectos a organizar a los alumnos para llevarlos a la torre, y para decirles cuál era la contraseña. Sirius y Peter fueron a la sala común, pues ya sabían obviamente la clave.

Catita y Amy se quedaron descansando en los sillones de la sala esperando a que llegara Lily, mientras que Canuto y Colagusano fueron a sus cuarto para hablar del tema, es que Sirius tenía miedo de que Peter hablara más de la cuenta, y además no soportaría la espera con las chicas a su lado.

* * *

_Bueno bueno yo espero que les guste el capítulo. Pero de igual manera si nos les gustó déjenme reviews igual, que valoro mucho su opinión._

_Si quieren saber más de mi visiten mi profile que ha sido actualizado!_

_Annie_


	4. Palabra de Merodeador

- Capítulo Cuatro-

"_**Palabra de Merodeador"**_

Merodeadora.- dijo casi sin ánimo Liliane al cuadro su contraseña para entrar, Pues la Dama Gorda se había vuelto fan de los Merodeadores y por eso había pedido que esa fuese la contraseña del año.

Queda bonita la contraseña en tí.- le dijo James tratando de volver a su estado normal y alejar los nervios.

¡Que chistoso Potter!- se río sarcásticamente la pelirroja, pero Remos no decía, ni hacia nada, la preocupación no se le olvidaba con nada.

Bien, faltan solo Black y Pettigrew que están en su cuarto.- dijo Amalia al ver que se acercaban Lily, James y Lupin.

No hará falta Kotler, los Merodeadores no nos hacemos rogar, ya estamos aquí.- comentó Sirius con su voz grave en actitud presumida.

Ok Black dijimos que no seríamos altaneros ¿recuerdas?- lo regañó Catita y por extraño que parezca Sirius se disculpó con un gesto y se calló.

Amalia se paró para comenzar a hablar, mientras que los demás tomaban asiento en los sillones de la sala.

Los citamos aquí porque hemos estado pensando esto durante nuestros últimos días de clase en el año anterior. Nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación con todo el colegio era perfecta, a excepción claro está, de la que tenemos con ustedes. Desde que nos conocemos, salvo con Remus, con ustedes hemos tenido un trato hostil, lleno de insultos, bromas pesadas, peleas…-

Golpes.- la interrumpió Cata señalándose una pequeña cicatriz en su brazo derecho.

Dumont, ya te he dicho que eso no fue culpa mía.- se defendió Sirius y alzo los brazos en señal de inocencia mientras que Catalina le devolvía una mirada resentida y Amanda cortaba la pelea con un gesto de manos.

Como iba diciendo, nos hemos llevado como Perros y gatos durante todos los años. No queremos eso para nuestro último año. Y no Pettigrew, eso no significa que debamos ser amigos.- se adelantó la morena a la queja de la rata.- pero sí tener un simple y cordial trato de compañeros de casa y curso. Además James y Lily deberán compartir su trabajo como Premio Anual, entonces deberán llevarse bien.

¿Qué dicen entonces? ¿trato de paz?- les interrogó Lily. Los chicos cruzaron miradas, en parte de alivio porque la charla no era a cerca del secreto de Lunático, y en parte de complicidad, pues ellos sabían que sería difícil cumplir con ese trato, pero también creían que eso seria lo mejor para todos.

Palabra de Merodeador.- dijeron al unísono los cuatro fantásticos con la mano en el corazón y las chicas rodaron los ojos. Eso sí que sería difícil.

Pettigrew, el corazón está hacia el lado izquierdo, no hacia la derecha.- le informó Amalia de su error, y todos rieron ante la equivocación.

Mejor a dormir.- les dijo Lily cortando las risas. – presiento que mañana será un día muy largo.- finalizó la pelirroja. Y todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar, pues Lily tenía razón. Mañana empezarían las clases de su último año, y los profesores, según creían, estarían más que exigentes.

James se levantó de muy buen humor esa mañana, es decir, siempre estaba bien de ánimo pero no tanto como ese lunes. El caso es que, estaba feliz, la noche anterior las chicas y ellos se habían prometido un trato cordial, eso significaba que podría acercarse más a Lily y demostrarle que realmente la quería, y que no era el idiota engreído que ella pensaba.

Se decidió a ir por una ducha, tomó una toalla un bóxer y se dirigió al baño. Pues podía escuchar los ronquidos de Peter que aún no despertaba y las cortinas de la cama de Sirius no estaban descorridas, lo que significaba que estaba durmiendo también. Por otro lado, él se había despertado al escuchar a Remus salir de la habitación.

Entró en el bañó y…

¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡CANUTO!-

¡CORNAMENTA!-

¿QUÉ HACÉS AQUÍ?- se preguntaron los dos merodeadores al unísono, Sirius cubriéndose con la cortina del baño, para no mostrar "su gran amigo" (textuales palabras de él) y James aún con los bóxer y la toalla en mano.

Ohh si ¿jamsie quiere darse una ducha conmigo?- preguntó Canuto estallando en risas.

¡No me digas así! Esperaré afuera, y date prisa que necesito bañarme.- le contestó James rojo de la vergüenza.

¿Por qué no me avisaron nada? ¡hubiésemos hecho un trío fantástico! Hasta hubiese compartido mi patito de goma con ustedes.- dijo apretando lo que parecía un patito de miniatura amarillo un ofendido Peter, que había despertado por los gritos de sus amigos.

¡Lárgate de aquí Colagusano!- lo regañaron los otros dos, Sirius entró a terminar de ducharse y James se quedó a esperar que saliera.

Odiaba esperar, cada vez que tenía una cita con alguna de las huecas del colegio le pasaba lo mismo, acordaban una hora y llegaban media hora más tarde, excusándose con que se debieron hacer no se cuántas cosas para la cara, el pelo, las manos y bla bla bla. Sabía que su Lils no era así, era muy puntual y no necesitaba nada de esas cosas para estar espléndida, pues ella era bellísima por naturaleza. Interrumpió sus pensamientos matinales por un instante cuando Sirius salió del baño, era su turno.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y bajaron a desayunar, pues su primera clase empezaba a las nueve, Transformaciones con Mcgonagall. Sirius y James se acomodaron justo enfrente de Remus y éste les preguntó:

¿Qué os pasó esta mañana que gritaron tanto? Toda la torre gryffindor está comentando ese episodio.-

Pregúntale a él.- respondieron al mismo tiempo señalándose el uno al otro. Luego rieron los tres a carcajadas. Cada uno contó su versión del hecho e incluso comentaron el estúpido arranque de celos de la rata a la que Lunático escuchó con una ceja alzada.

¿Un buen trío? Creo que Pet necesita dejar de dormir tanto, le está afectando- dijo entre divertido y extrañado Lupin.

¿Has visto a Lily?- preguntó James a su amigo.

Sí James, está enojadísima, se te olvido que tenías que repartir los horarios a los alumnos, pues eres premio anual, de sí que pude ayudarla, no tenía mucho trabajo como prefecto esta mañana.- le contestó Remus con una mirada de reproche y antes que pudiera decir nada más, Cornamenta salió hecho un disparo en busca de su pelirroja.

Después de dar mil vueltas por todo el colegio intentando esquivar la gente que lo frenaba para hablar, y de devolver con una sonrisa infartante todas las miraditas de las chicas de Hogwarts finalmente la encontró, estaba en el aula de Transformaciones hablando con Mcgonagall. Tomó aire para recuperarse de su carrerilla por los pasillos, se acomodó la corbata de modo que lo hiciera verse más sexy, y entró al aula con su ya conocido aire de arrogancia y suficiencia, saludó a Minerva, y a Lily, y luego apartó a la misma para hablar, pero Mcgonagall le contestó su saludo con un reproche.

Que bueno que llega temprano al aula, debo hablar con usted a cerca de su castigo, nos ahorraremos una reunión.- A James se le desencajó por poco la mandíbula de lo grande que abrió la boca, ¿castigo? ¡pero si él no había hecho nada!

¿De qué habla profesora si yo no he hecho nada?- le preguntó James sin entender.

Exactamente Potter, ése es el problema, que no hace nada. Debía repartir los horarios a los alumnos junto con la señorita Evans, dado que es Premio Anual como su insignia lo indica y no lo ha hecho.- Cornamenta cerró la boca pero seguía sin entender.- a las seis en mi despacho, hasta el lunes que viene tendrá que ordenar mis papeles Potter, no se le ocurra llegar tarde. – finalizó Minerva con un tono de reprimenda.

Si profesora Mcgonagall.- contesto James, el buen humor se le había ido a un pozo y con él las ganas de disculparse cordialmente ante Lily. ¿Qué bicho le pico a Evans ahora? Seguramente había ido a decirle a Mcgongall lo de su error. Todo un problema, cuando le decía Evans las cosas no iban bien.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, pero James no habló ni escucho en toda la hora. Sirius que se sentaba con él y Remus que se sentaba delante con Colagusano sospechaban que algo había pasado, pues era muy raro que James estuviese así, ya se lo preguntarían luego, mientras tanto se conformaban con echarle miradas de reojo.

Subió las escaleras rápido quería irse, no quería hablar con sus amigos, no aún. Y tampoco quería verla a ella.

Merodeadora.- dijo con una voz fría al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Una vez dentro se dirigió a su cuarto, buscó su escoba y se fue al campo de quiditch, volar para pensar. El único momento donde pensaba con claridad era cuando montaba su escoba.

Estaba enojado y frustrado. Definitivamente ésa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Está bien él había estado mal, la había dejado sola con todos esos horarios que repartir, pero no era necesario que hablara con Mcgonagall, podrían arreglarlo solos, ya eran grandes. Las actitudes de chiquita perfecta que tenía Lily lo estaban cansando.

Podía soportar sus insultos, sus rechazos continuos, y todos los retos que le daba la pelirroja cuando hacía algo que estaba mal. Pero de ningún modo soportaría la traición. Habían sellado con sus manos un trato de paz, intentarían llevarse bien, hacer todo lo posible por no pelearse, ¿y al primer día ya hace que lo castiguen? ¿Qué clase de persona era? Realmente estaba ofuscado.

Volaba a una velocidad increíble y hacía piruetas inconcebibles para cualquier persona normal. Pero él era James Potter, fuerte, ágil e inteligente, no se caería de su escoba, jamás.

O al menos eso creía él antes de que un potente viento endemoniado arrasara con él y su escoba mandándolos al diablo a los dos.

Lily corría, con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que legar a tiempo para ver si su hechizo había funcionado, si James estaba bien, alguien lo había hechizado para que un viento fulminante lo bajara de su escoba, y ella lo había intentado detener. Luego avisaría a los demás, ahora debía darse prisa, o llegaría tarde y aquella persona que intentaba matarlo lograría su cometido.

¡Desmaius!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al llegar y ver que cerca del lugar un encapuchado intentaba conjurar a James, no dio en el blanco, pues el misterioso hombre desapareció a tiempo, pero al menos podía salvar a James y a su escoba. Con un simple hechizo locomotor hizo que se posara sobre el campo de quiditch. Al lado también quedó recostada su escoba, habían sobrevivido.

¡James! ¡oh por Dios! ¿estás bien? Deberé informar a Dumbledor de eso inmediatamente.

¡Ya cállate! ¡Deja de delatarme con todos los profesores! ¿es que no eres lo suficientemente madura como para arreglar las cosas tú sola?- le gritó enojado el moreno.

¿De qué hablas?- la pelirroja estaba petrificada por las palabras del merodeador, no se esperaba un "gracias", pero tampoco esa respuesta. No entendía de que hablaba James.

No te hagas la desentendida, me acusaste con Mcgongall y ahora estoy castigado ¡por tu culpa! ni siquiera lo hice a propósito se me olvido lo de los horarios, iba a pedirte disculpas y a decirte que esta noche haría yo sólo la ronda por no haber cumplido antes pero claro, eres tan malvada y traicionera que no pudiste cumplir el pacto y me traicionaste diciéndole a Mcgongall para que me castigue.- se escuchó un golpe sordo, Lily Evans se desvaneció.

¿Evans?- dijo medio dudando pero con tono severo el merodeador. Se agachó a su lado y vio que estaba desmayada.

¡Lily!- gritó.

¿Qué le ha pasado?- una voz lo interrogaba a sus espaldas, Sirius y Remus estaban mirando con horror la escena.

Y para que sepas, ella no le ha dicho a Mcgonagall.- Remus le dirigió una de sus miradas de reproche al moreno, quien sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Se quedó parado allí, sin saber nada certeramente, más confundido que antes, temiendo lo peor.

Sin decir nada Sirius recogió la escoba aún sana, gracias a Lily, de James y tomó por los hombros a su amigo dirigiéndolo al castillo, mientras que Remus, con su fuerza sobre humana cargó a Lils en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería.

Hablaría con el cabeza hueca de su amigo después.

Catita y Amalia se enteraron por Sirius de lo ocurrido y corrieron a la enfermería, pero la enfermera no las dejó pasar, así que quedaron esperando detrás de la puerta, sentadas en el pasillo a que les diera permiso, igualmente no hicieron escándalos porque Lily no estaba sola. Remus la cuidaba aún.


	5. La Verdad de lo Ocurrido

Ya se ya se deben haber odiado a James por ser tan tonto pero... ya verán como sigue todo. Parece que las cosas son más graves de lo que pensabamos, veremos que dirá Lily cuando se despierte.

Gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews a los que ya contesté feliz de la vida! ajaj el próximo Lunes empiezo las clases así que me voy a tardar más en actualizar ( jeje

Lean!

* * *

-Capítulo Cinco-

"_**La Verdad de lo ocurrido"**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintió el aroma a chocolate característico de Remus, miró a un costado y ahí estaba él. Cuando logró enfocar bien la vista pudo reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba: la enfermería. Entonces un remolino de sentimientos se despertó de golpe en la pelirroja. Angustia, miedo, preocupación, confusión y dolor, mucho dolor. Pero no un dolor físico, sino ese dolor que se siente en el corazón cuando nos lastiman.

- Tranquila Lily, ya se le pasará.- una lágrima cálida resbaló por la mejilla de Liliane, Remus era un buen amigo.

- No entiendo… - Lils comenzó a querer hablar pero Remus le hizo señas de que se callara y le acarició el cabello.

- Fue todo una confusión, cree que le has dicho a Mcgonagall que no te ayudo con sus tareas de Premio Anual. No sabe que Minerva nos descubrió y que cuando te vio hablando con ella tratabas de convencerla para que no lo castigara.- Remus le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Eso no importa ahora Remus… lo han querido matar.- dijo rápidamente antes de que su amigo la interrumpiera otra vez.

- ¿Qué dices Lily?- Lily solo se había desmayado, no había perdido el conocimiento, y era una persona muy centrada y honesta. No diría una mentira nunca. Eso quería decir que hablaba en serio.

- Pude frenarlo a tiempo, pero casi lo matan, necesito hablar con Dumbledore.- sintieron la puerta abrirse y Albus entró con paso liviano y caminó hasta llegar al lado de la cama de la pelirroja.

- Sí Liliane, sabía que debía venir, una jovencita tan fuerte no se desmaya así porque sí.- Albus le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y la instó a que le contara.

- Estaba paseando por los jardinez cerca del campo de quiditch, cuando reconocí un viento endemoniado, no era normal, tenía que ser un conjuro. Lo había leído en un libro de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Caminé hasta allí y vi a James que casi se caía de su escoba, hice un hechizo para bajar a él y a su escoba al campo y entonces quien conjuró ese viento frenó el hechizo, no se esperaba encontrarse con alguien más, o eso creo. Miré entre las gradas y vi un hombre encapuchado, creo que intentaba borrarme la memoria de un hechizo, pero le conjuré un Desmaius, alcanzó a irse antes, y quise asegurarme de que James estaba bien, por eso no le seguí. Y bueno… James no sabe nada, pues no me dejó hablar.- un nudo se hizo en su garganta y nuevamente las lágrimas bañaron su rostro, tanto Dumbledor como Lupin supieron descifrar ese silencio, ya hablarían con ese terco inmaduro.

- Señorita Evans, será mejor que descanse ahora. Han sido muchas emociones juntas y es necesario que se quede aquí hasta mañana por la mañana. Cuando salga, visíteme en mi despacho.- dijo Dumbledor dejando bien en claro que la visita había concluido.

- Yo también me voy Lily, sino creo que Pomfrey va a matarme.- se excusó Remus con una sonrisa de lado y Liliane sonrió también por el comentario. Se despidieron y Lunático fue directo a donde sabía, tenía que ir.

En el cuarto de los Merodeadores, James se torturaba por su inmadurez. Sirius había intentado calmarlo, pero no había caso. Había intentado de todas formas, con comentarios como: _"pero piénsalo bien, eso significa que le importas"_ _"ya jamsie, dile un par de cosas lindas y te perdona"_ o _"Evans te quiere, sino no hubiese ido en tu ayuda"._ Pero tuvo que rendirse y pensar que tal vez Lunático sí podría ayudarlo, al fin y al cabo, Remus sabía más de Evans que lo que sabía él.

Pet se había quedado en la biblioteca espiando a una chica de quinto año que le gustaba, aunque él lo negaba rotundamente y decía que necesitaba leer un libro para una broma que venía planeando de hacía tiempo. Pero de todos modos sabía que, Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta eran sus amigos, casi hermanos, y que no podría engañarlos jamás.

Subió con paso calmado las escaleras de la torre Gryffindor pensando en Catita y Amalia, las había visto al salir de la enfermería, acampaban allí en la espera para poder visitar a Lily, pero igualmente ya estaban por irse, pues Albus les había explicado todo y les había pedido colaboración con su amiga.

- Merodeadora.- dijo con voz pasiva Remus Lupin y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se corrió para darle paso al merodeador más tranquilo.

Subió las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de los chicos, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía con sus amigos.

Ni bien la solución para James abrió la puerta éste se paró de un golpe y lo asaltó a preguntas:

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Lily¿Está bien¿Tu crees que me perdone?-

- Ya James tranquilízate. Lily está bien, pero no gracias a ti precisamente.- lo regañó y Cornamenta se sentó en el piso con aire derrotado, se sentía mal, muy mal. Era un idiota.

- No eres un idiota, tan solo fue una gran confusión.- a veces pensaba que Lunático podía leerle la mente.

- ¿Puedes aclarármelo?- le pidió Cornamenta angustiado.

- Pues… empecemos por el principio entonces. Cuando te fuiste corriendo del Gran Salón no me dejaste decirte, que Lily no estaba porque Mcgonagall la había llamado para que fuese al aula, porque nos descubrió. Quería saber por qué tú no estabas repartiendo con ellas los horarios, entonces Lily, que jamás miente a los profesores comenzó a inventarse distintas excusas para salvarte. Pero la profesora no le hizo caso, en eso estaban cuando llegaste al aula de Transformaciones.- finalizó Remus dándose un tiempo para respirar.

- Y yo que creía que me había delatado, la acusé de traidora… ¡de traidora!- James estaba en un estado de auto torturas insufrible.

- Cálmate, ya pasó. Podrás disculparte por eso después. Ahora vayamos a lo importante.- James se calló y Sirius puso más atención, la cara de Remus indicaba que lo que vendría sería serio y preocupante.

- Cuando volabas por el campo de quiditch, justo Lily daba un paseo. El viento que casi te arroja de tu escoba y te mata, no fue algo natural.- Lunático hizo una pausa y James lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, en señal de no haber entendido.- James, te han querido matar. Y si no fuera porque Lily reconoció ese hechizo y recordó el contra hechizo, no cuentas el cuento.- Cornamenta lo miró sorprendido y se torturó aún más, no solo no lo había traicionado, también le había salvado la vida, eso sí que era increíble. Sirius por su parte se puso a insultar al cosmos y a repartir maldiciones a los cuatro vientos.

- ¿Pero quién demonios se atreve¡pedazo de mierda de hipogrifo¡ya va a haber cuando lo agarremos¡maldito sea!- Pero su repertorio fue interrumpido por la tranquilizadora voz del licántropo.

- Sirius, esto es más grave de lo que parece, y Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros mañana por la mañana. Lily además se salvó de recibir un embrujo desmemorizante, porque por sus buenos reflejos esquivó el hechizo y casi consigue desmayar al atacante de no ser porque escapó a tiempo. No quiso seguirlo, sabía que era peligroso y necesitaba asegurarse de que James estaba bien, y hablar con Albus acerca de esto.- James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, esa pelirroja sí que sabía lo que hacía.

- Ok creo que esto es mucho para mí en el día de hoy. Acabo de perder al amor de vida, me han querido matar y encima me doy cuenta de que soy un reverendo idiota.- Lunático sonrió, las declaraciones de ése tipo eran una constante en James.

- Podrás verla mañana, Lily también está citada.- le contó Remus.

- ¿Y tú de verdad crees que va a aguantarse hasta mañana?- le dijo Sirius alzando una ceja.

- Por supuesto que no.- dijeron los tres al unísono. Ya se les ocurriría que hacer. Aunque Remus reprobara su actitud, sabía que era un ahora o nunca.

* * *

jajaja y?? cortito pero porque el que se viene está espectacular ajajjaa

qué hará james para ver a lily? ella lo dejará disculparse?? ustedes que creen?

leanlo en el prñoximo cap! muajajaja

dejen reviews please!!!

Annie


	6. Encuentros Furtivos

jajaja la respuesta a mis preguntas en este cap, ya no tendrán que imaginar jajaja

Empecé las clases ayer así que va a ser algo corto el cap pero gracias que pude subir ajaj que casi no puedo ajaja

Mil gracias por sus reviews! de evrdad que em encantan y me hacen dar ganas de seguir con la historia :)

Espero que les guste este cap :)

A Leer!!

* * *

-Capítulo Seis-

"_**Encuentros Furtivos"**_

Lo tenía todo planeado, necesitaba hablarle y disculparse. Aún no se explicaba como podía haber sido tan inmaduro y tonto. Sabía que había metido la pata esa vez, y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para remediar ese error.

A la una de la mañana abrió la ventana de su habitación de par en par, Remus con un hechizo había logrado cubrirlo con la capa para hacerse invisible, sin que la misma se le cayera por el camino.

- ¡Arriba!- ordenó James Potter a su escoba, y la Nimbus (la mejor escoba por esos tiempos) subió entre medio de las piernas hasta ser sujeta por las manos del Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

- Cornamenta ten mucho cuidado, recuerda no ser pesado con Lily, si no quiere hablar pega la vuelta, la pobre ya tuvo suficiente por hoy ¿si?- le recomendó Remus.

- Pórtate bien Cornamenta y si no… pues acuérdate de avisar.- bromeó guiñándole un ojo Canuto y producto de eso recibió una colleja por parte de Lunático.

No lo entretuvieron más, dio una patada al suelo y salió volando hasta la enfermería, sabía que Lily se encontraba en una cama al lado de la ventana, detrás de un toldo. Unos cinco minutos más tarde James llegó a aquella ventana, se sacó la capa para que la pelirroja lo viera, y dio unos golpecitos suaves en el vidrio.

La imagen que vio lo dejó perplejo, Lily dormía placidamente abrazando la almohada, con unas mechitas que le caían sobre el rostro de piel clara salpicada con pequeñas pecas. Se veía tan tierna y tan bonita que le daban ganas de abrazarse a ella y dormir hasta el amanecer.

Unos suaves golpecito en la ventana la despertaron de un no tan bonito sueño en que James moría a manos de un señor encapuchado. Se incorporó asustada temiendo lo peor. Pero al mirar por la venta vio al moreno sonriéndole desde su escoba, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Suspiró, estaba a salvo, había sido tan solo un sueño. Se apresuró a abrir la ventana y James entró sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí James¿Estás loco? Casi te matan esta tarde, hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de tí. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir Vol…?- James le tapó la boca antes de que Pomfrey los descubriera y terminaran expulsándolo.

- Acuéstate y tranquilízate. Sólo quería ver si estabas bien y pedirte miles pero miles miles de disculpas, en serio, me porté como un nene e idiota.- comenzó James. Logró que volviera a la cama y se recostara, se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano, al tiempo que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro.

- No tendrías que haber venido, no quiero que te echen por mi culpa.- dijo apenada Lily bajando la mirada.

- No me van a echar, porque nadie me ha visto, y de todos modos, no sería por tu culpa, yo fui quien quiso venir.- le contestó el moreno.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que nadie te ha visto?- le dijo preocupada ella.

- Pues por esto.- James se colocó la capa y la pelirroja ahogó un grito.

- Había escuchado hablar de éstas, pero… ¡por Merlín! Jamás había tenido una en mis manos, es fabulosa¿por esto es que jamás los descubren?- preguntó fascinada.

- Sí. Lily yo… primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas, fui un completo idiota y encima me porté muy groseramente contigo. Y además decirte gracias por haberme salvado, eres increíble, yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía y…- pero Liliane posó uno de sus largos y finos dedos en la boca de James para interrumpirlo.

- Shh… no tienes que preocuparte, sí fuiste un idiota al no confiar en mí y pensar que te había traicionado, y dijiste cosas muy feas. Pero un mal entendido le pasa a cualquiera, a demás yo jamás confié en ti es lógico que tú no confiaras en mí. Y con respecto a lo del intento de asesinato, pues… no tienes por qué agradecer, hice lo que correspondía, al igual que tú hiciste cada vez que los Slyterin intentaron lastimarme durante estos siete años. Pero ahora vete que no quiero que te expulsen o voy a quedarme sin guardaespaldas.- bromeó Lily y James sonrió.

- Sospecho que no lo necesitas tanto, y además- continuó antes de que la pelirroja refutara lo dicho.- quiero darte esto.- le extendió entonces una caja como de madera muy bonita, ella lo abrió y dentro tenía montones de golosinas de todo tipo, Lily amaba las golosinas, sobre todo el regaliz y las ranas de chocolate.

- ¡Oh Por Dios! Gracias James, no sabes lo que deseaba un poco de dulce.- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba en señal de agradecimiento. Fueron los cinco minutos más felices de James, noches y días enteros había soñado durante esos siete años compartidos, un abrazo como ese. Se separaron y se despidieron, pues James quería quedarse y dormir ahí con ella pero Lily lo echó de la habitación diciendo que a pesar de lo que habían pasado seguía sin querer una cita con él. Pero esta vez lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y con un tono de voz muy dulce, y llamándolo por su nombre, sonaba muy bonito en ella, según James.

- Vengo por ti mañana, iremos a ver a Dumbledor.- le dijo James mientras desaparecía detrás de la capa.

- Director Dumbledor James.- lo corrigió Lily que no pudo ver la cara de burla de James porque ya era invisible otra vez.

Llegó de nuevo a la torre Gryffindor donde sus amigos lo esperaban ansiosos de saber cómo le había ido con la pelirroja, y luego de entrar rápidamente cerraron la ventana y empezaron a hablar.

Lo cierto es que, esa noche había sido bastante movida para los Merodeadores. El trato cordial que habían prometido estaba teniendo un efecto bastante extraño entre los chicos, a excepción de Remus que ya tenía esa relación de compañerismo con las chicas.

Lupin al salir de la cena en el Gran Salón se encontró con Amalia. Regresaba de la enfermería iba por comida, pero Lunático sabía que no había más. La cena había acabado.

- Si vas en busca de comida te pegarás un fiasco, se ha acabado la cena.- la advirtió con tono divertido y al ver la cara de la morena largó una carcajada.

- ¡No te rías Lupin! No sabes lo terca que puede ser Catita, no me ha dejado irme de ese pasillo diciéndome que sería la única manera de entrar si parecíamos enfermas.-

- Tranquilízate, sí se lo terca que puede ser Catalina, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, vamos te llevo a las cocinas, así podrás devorarte un buen plato lleno de comida.- Amalia suspiró, Remus Lupin se veía demasiado apuesto con la camisa y la corbata desarregladas, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa pícara por la que moría desde hacía años.

- Eso sí que sería una ayuda.- le dijo en señal de agradecimiento.

Una vez dentro, los elfos los recibieron encantados, y Amalia que jamás había entrado a ése lugar se maravillaba con cada cuadro, cada mueble y con cada elfo encantador que encontraba.

- Me alegra que te guste aquel cuadro Amalia pero debes comer, ahora siéntate y pídele a Gongo que quiéres comer.- le indicó el merodeador que estaba muerto de risa por las caras de asombro que Amy hacía cada rato.

- Bueno a ver… quiero una tarta de moras y frambuesa, la de Hogwarts es la que mejor he probado.- dijo la morena y Gongo al instante se apareció con una tarta extra grande (según había dicho para que compartieran, pero Amy pensaba en comérsela sola, es que estaba demasiado tentadora) de moras y Frambuesas.

- Gracias Gongo hazme acordar que te visite más seguido.- le agradeció la morena guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo que el elfo derramara lágrimas de felicidad.

Una vez que Amalia estuvo llena Remus se disponía a salir pero, ella lo tomó de la mano indicándole que se sentara de nuevo, y él extrañamente sintió algo dentro de su panza, como un nudo de… ¿nervios¿Por qué estaba nervioso¡A él jamás una chica lo ponía nervioso¡Era un Merodeador maldita sea!

Pero Amalia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones diciéndole:

- Remus, sabemos que los elfos son leales, aquí podremos hablar tranquilos. Dime exactamente que pasó con James y Lily hoy.- el tono de voz de la morena denotaba mucha seguridad, sabía que era imposible salvarse de esa situación… "embarazosa" por así decirlo.

- Bueno es que… James se enojó con lily creyendo que ella le había dicho a Mcgonagall…- pero Amy lo interrumpió, sabía que eso no funcionaría.

- No eso Remus, eso ya lo sé. Lo otro, Lily fue a salvar a James, pero no sabemos de qué. Dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, necesito saber que esta pasando.-

- No se sabe exactamente, un encapuchado atacó a James con un Viento endemoniado cuando volaba en su escoba por el campo de quiditch, con la intención de matarlo obviamente. Pero Lily identificó el hechizo y supo también convocar el contra hechizo, lo que hizo que James se salvara. Pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta quién quiso atacarlo, pero de seguro, no fue un alumno de Hogwarts.- finalizó Lupin con un dejo de preocupación.

- No te preocupes Remus, no estan solos en esto, los ayudaremos, descubriremos quién fue y cuidaremos de James.- lo alentó Amalia y le acarició la mano en señal de apoyo.- Otra vez el nudo en la panza de Remus ¡Maldito nudo!- pensó para sus adentros. Pero por fuera sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Luego subieron la torre Gryffindor y con una rápida despedida de mano (cosa que agradeció Remus no sabía que podría haber pasado en caso de que Amalia le saludara con un beso en la mejilla) se fue cada uno a su cuarto, y ahí se encontró con James y planearon toda la visita a Lily, minutos después de haber llegado Lupin llegó Sirius, apuntaron en sus mentes preguntarle luego donde estaba, de seguro con una chica claro.

- Entonces me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no estaba enojada conmigo y que nos casaríamos y tendríamos hermosos hijos que formarían el mejor equipo de Quidditch de todos los tiempos.- finalizó James bastante emocionado y contento. Remus y Sirius rodaron los ojos, sabían que lo último lo había inventado James.

- ¡Esta bien! Lo último no me lo dijo, pero yo creo que sí lo piensa.- afirmó terco como una mula el moreno.

- Tú deja de hacer caras Canuto, cuando te enamores tendrás mis mismos pensamientos, ok por ahí no tan igualitos.- aclaró James ante la mirada irónica de Remus.

- Yo no me enamoro, yo "enamoro" sin el "me" ¿lo has entendido Jemsie¿o quieres que te lo repita por enésima vez en lo que va del día?- le contestó Sirius, pero ni Lunático ni Cornamenta lo escuchaban, se estaban mirando con complicidad, odiaba que hicieran eso, no le gustaba estar fuera de esa mirada de cómplices.

- Tú antes de decir nada nos tienes que contar de dónde venías tan pensativo.- le dijo James.

- Contesta Canuto, no zafarás de esta, tengo mis contactos como para averiguarlo si tú te niegas a decirlo.- le amenazó Remus y Sirius estalló en carcajadas por el clima misterioso y mafioso que había adquirido la situación.

- ¡Ya! Jajajaja ¿tanto lío por eso? Jajajaja estaba molestando a Dumont, saben que me encanta enfurecerla.- les comentó Sirius.

- Sí… ya sabíamos que te encantaba.- dijo James acariciándose la barbilla en señal de estar pensando y Sirius le tiró con una almohada, y su amigo se la devolvió y Remus se disponía a separarlos, pero entonces le arrojaron a él una almohada entonces se cansó y les hizo un levicorpus a ambos.

- ¡AHHHHHHH¡Lunático bájanos de aquí!- gritaron al unísono James y Sirius.

- Me dejarán hablar entonces y mantendrán las almohadas alejadas de ustedes¿entendido?- les ordenó Remus.

- Entendido.- le contestaron con voces cansadas ambos. Eso fue suficiente para Remus quien los bajó con un simple contra hechizo y empezó a hablar.

- Canuto no puedes mentirnos. Te conocemos, recuerda que somos como hermanos y nos conocemos bien. Tu cara de cuando entraste no era de diversión precisamente, estabas pensando. Dinos ¿qué pasó con Catalina?- Remus fue preciso y Sirius no tuvo salida, James lo miraba expectante.

- Bueno pues… Ella estaba sola en ese pasillo frente a la puerta de la enfermería, iba a hechizarla. Nada grave, solo iba a teñir su cabello.- aclaró al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Lupin.- pero, justo cuando estaba mirándola para apuntarle, vi que estaba llorando, y ella no es así. Siempre fue una chica muy fuerte, incluso a veces podía adoptar una postura bastante fría que hasta daba miedo. Y verla así me preocupó, sentí como si un nudo se atara en mi panza, no sé que me pasó pero no me quise acercar más. Me disponía a irme cuando me dijo:

- "_No te atrevas a venir a molestarme o la pagarás caro".- _me había visto con la varita en mano. Entonces como buen idiota que soy, con el más alto orgullo típico de los Black le respondí:

- "_Y dime ¿qué me harás Dumont?" "¿inundarás el pasillo con tus lágrimas para que me ahogue?".- _Sí ya sé James fui un completo idiota, un bruto, y no necesito que me regañen ahora que ya suficiente tengo con mi conciencia. La cuestión es que… en vez de contestarme algo, se dio vuelta y se fue.

- "_Espera perdóname, eso no estuvo nada bien."- _le dije tomándola del brazo para evitar que siguiera camino.- _Estará todo bien, no te preocupes.- _le dije secándole las lágrimas y pueden creerme o no pero juro que me miró como pidiéndome que la ayude. Entonces quise abrazarla para que se tranquilizara pero… se separó bruscamente de mí y echó a correr. No quise detenerla otra vez, creo que necesitaba estar sola.-

- Pobre Catalina, realmente creo que por el bien de todos deberemos estar unidos y cuidarnos entre nosotros, éste será un año difícil para todos.- dijo James. Remus en cambio le preguntó a Sirius.

- ¿Qué te pasó cuando al viste así Canuto?.- Sirius suspiró, sabía que Remus siempre se daba cuenta de hasta el mínimo detalle, sí se había sentido raro, pero aún no sabía por qué y por alguna extraña razón, no quería averiguarlo tampoco.

- Fue algo raro, sentí como… como que se me aceleró el corazón, y me transpiraban las manos, y sentí como nervios en la panza pero… creo que ha sido por el asombro pues, no me esperaba encontrarme así con Dumont.- pero ni a James ni a Remus los engañaba, lo sabía, es solo que aún no estaba preparado para pensar en esas cosas.

-Tú bien sabes que no fue por eso pero, no es cuestión de apurarte. Date tu tiempo para aceptar las cosas como son Canuto, pero no te tardes demasiado o podrías perderla.- le dijo Remus dejándolo pensativo nuevamente y James para rematarla, luego de que se habían acostado y cada cuál ya había cerrado las cortinas de la cama le dijo:

- ¿Sabes Canuto? No es tan malo enamorarse.- Ninguno en esa habitación pudo dormir por el resto de la noche, los pensamientos a cerca de lo que sentían invadieron hasta sus sueños, lo que provocó durante la mañana una guerra por ver quien ocupaba primero la ducha.

* * *

jajajjaa

y?? jaja qué les pareció?? es algo corto pero es que empecé las clases de pura suerte que puedo subir cap! jajaja

qué hablarán con Dumbledore?? y quién será el encapuchado?? a esperar el siguiente cap y dejar reviews que me alegran mucho!

Annie


	7. Más Complejo de lo que Creíamos

Bueno me alegro de haber recibido tooodos sus reviews! ejjee y los conteste ya!

Me encantaron ajaja en este capítulo van a descubrir lo que muchos querían saber ;)

yo esoy a full con el colee así que no se cuando suba pero espero que pronto! los quiero a todos! besos!

* * *

-Capítulo Siete-

"_**Más complejo de lo que creíamos"**_

Su séptimo año escolar había empezado bastante movido. Sobre todo para James, quién en tan solo dos días había, hablado bien y peleado con su gran amor, que incluso lo había salvado de morir a manos de un loco encapuchado que intentó voltearlo de su escoba en pleno vuelo.

¿A quién se le hubiese ocurrido que la chica que tantas veces lo había rechazado iba ahora a perdonarle sus chiquilinadas y encima iba a cuidarlo? De todas maneras eso era lo que le estaba pasando, y debía asumirlo.

Por otro lado, Lily Evans había empezado su año con grandes cambios y todos tenían como culpable a James Potter. Sí, aquel merodeador a quien había odiado durante esos siete largos años, aquel al que había rechazado de las maneras más horribles posibles, ese que mil veces le había dicho que la quería a pesar de que ella se resistiera a creerle. Le estaban pasando cosas muy fuertes con él. Todavía le costaba admitirlo y evitaba pensar en ello pero, muchas veces se sorprendía a si misma pensando en que tal vez, las cosas no eran como ella creía, o como ella había insistido en creer que eran. De pasar a pensar en las mil maneras más tortuosas que existían para matarlo luego de que la invitara millones de veces a una cita con él, a pensar en como salvarle la vida de un desquiciado que ahora se lo quería robar.

- "_Momento¿Yo Liliane Evans estoy pensando en que ese loco ME lo quiere robar¿Y desde cuando es mío¡Tú lo odias Lily Recuerda eso!"_- se auto regañó en sus pensamientos la prefecta perfecta. Pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por sus dos amigas que desesperadas por al fin poder verla fueron corriendo hasta al lado de su querida pelirroja.

- ¡Lily!- gritaron al unísono.

- ¿Estás bien? Nos enteramos de lo que pasó¡aún no podemos creerlo! No te creas que nos habíamos olvidado de ti es que la Pomfrey no nos dejaba pasar y…- Catita estaba alteradísima. Pero Lily la interrumpió en su discurso mientras Amalia se reía de la desesperación de su amiga.

- ¡Ya! Cálmate Cati. Estoy bien no ha pasado nada, y no es "La Pomfrey" Es La Enfermera Pomfrey.- le contestó. Pero entonces llegaron los merodeadores y Sirius entró como siempre en su pose de galán diciendo:

- Ohhh Lamento interrumpir su feliz reencuentro mis niñas pero Dumbledore nos espera.- Las chicas dejaron rodar sus ojos y Remus se les unió en el gesto. Otra vez el arrogante Black al ataque.

James, Sirius, Remus, Catita y Amalia esperaron a Lily fuera de la enfermería para evitar problemas con Pomfrey. Liliane se cambió, saludó a la enfermera y salió con paso apresurado afuera. Estaba ansiosa por hablar con Dumbledore, le preocupaba James y necesitaba saber si estaría bien.

- Vámonos que no me aguanto la espera.- les dijo la pelirroja al salir.

- Calma pelirroja que tampoco es la gran cosa hablar con Dumbledore.- le dijo Sirius y los demás supieron que Lily descargaría toda su frustración de haber tenido que estar sola en la enfermería sin poder hacer nada, con Sirius Black.

- ¡Sirius Black! En primer lugar.- empezó a enumerar Lily con sus dedos.- es "Director Dumbledore". En segundo lugar¡No vamos a hablar de monolitos de lata como para que te lo tomes tan a la ligera! Y en tercer lugar¡No pienso calmarme¿Entendido?- James se apresuró a asentir y Remus a llevarse a Sirius para que no contestara. Pues nadie quería ver a la Prefecta Perfecta enfadada.

Llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba el paso al despacho de Albus y Lupin fue quien se adelantó a decir la contraseña:

- Pastel de Limón.- luego de "las palabras mágicas" como las llamaba el Director, la gárgola gigante cedió el paso a una escalera que los conduciría hasta la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Lily caminaba a la par de James, Remus iba delante de todos y Sirius iba detrás de Catita y Amalia.

Dos golpes suaves e innecesarios a la gran puerta de roble y ya estaban dentro tomando asiento.

- Que bueno que al fin estemos todos, necesitamos hablar y en serio. ¿Señorita Evans cómo está usted?- le preguntó Albus.

- Ya me recuperé señor.- le contestó Lily.

- Creo que todos tienen una mínima idea de por qué estan aquí.- hubo un asentimiento silencioso por parte de los chicos y Albus continuó:

- La señorita Evans me ha contado James lo que ha sucedido en el campo de Quiditch. Llegó el momento en que te diga entonces, que me he estado comunicando con tu padre y sabíamos que algo así podría pasar. Aquí tiene señorita Evans la razón por la cual James a pesar de su conducta, por sus buenas notas y por la necesidad urgente de que madure, ha sido electo Premio Anual junto con usted.- comenzó a contarles.

- ¿Cómo es eso¿necesidad de que madure? Ha estado hablando con mi padre a cerca de mi asesinato ¿y no me han dicho nada? –

- James cálmate, no es que no sepas cuidarte es que es algo muy fuerte para enfrentarlo solo, para eso tienes amigos, nada más intentan ayudarte.- lo calmó Lily y entonces James hizo un esfuerzo por callarse y escuchar.

- James créeme que eres excelente con tu magia, muy inteligente, sabes perfectamente defenderte pero eres chico aún, y por tanto, vulnerable. Necesitas estar acompañado porque siempre van a querer atacarte en momentos de debilidad.- le dijo Albus.

- ¿Me puede decir al menos quién me quiere ver muerto?- preguntó Rudamente James y Lily le apretó la mano suavemente para hacerle saber que contaba con ella y James agradeció con el mismo gesto esa contención.

- Un mago oscuro llamado Tom Riddle o Voldemort como él mismo se apoda, quiere la pureza de la sangre en el mundo mágico y quiere terminar contigo en venganza con tu padre porque él, junto con muchas otras personas que estamos contra él, está desarticulando cada plan que Tom crea y le ha atrapado a varios que quieren estar en sus filas. Siempre odió a tu familia por ser de sangre pura y excelentes magos pero con ideales contrarios a los de él, como aceptar a Muggles y Squibs, por eso los considera traidores a la sangre. El señor Black debe saber algo de eso ya.- dijo Dumbledore mirando significativamente a Sirius.

- Me fui de mi casa este verano por ese mismo motivo y no pienso echarme atrás. Si hay que luchar contra ese sátrapa estoy con ustedes.- afirmó Canuto.

- De eso no queda duda y yo profesor no necesito madurar, sé muy bien lo que quiero y lo que soy. Sé luchar y quiero hacerlo contra ese imbécil que dice llamarse Voldemort.- dijo James.

- James se que te molestó el tema de tu inmadurez pero no lo dije por ti solamente. Todos necesitan madurar, todos en este colegio. Pues Hogwarts siempre ha brindado a los alumnos como una burbuja de protección que los aísla de todos los males, los hace vivir momentáneamente en un mundo feliz, sin preocupaciones más que los exámenes. Y Es necesario que todos conozcan la rudeza del mundo exterior, si lo enfrentan juntos, será más fácil para todos.- le contestó.

- Señor Director ¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo tímidamente Amalia y Catita y Lily se miraron cómplices, sabían lo que temía su amiga.

- Si quiere ese señor hacer del mundo mágico, un mundo de sangre pura, eso quiere decir que… ¿desapareceremos los muggles?- se tensó al decir eso y Remus al notar eso la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

- Pero no dejaremos que eso pase señorita Kotler, se lo aseguro.- le contestó el Director.

- Lucharemos juntos, nos cuidaremos entre nosotros y nos haremos fuertes, no podrá contra nosotros.- dijo con Seguridad Catita.

- Eso es lo que quiero de ustedes señorita Dumont y sé que mis preciados Merodeadores y ustedes tres excelentes jovencitas no me defraudarán.- aseguró Albus y una sonrisa se pintó nuevamente en el rostro de los Merodeadores.

- Cuente con eso Albus.- dijeron al unísono los chicos y Lily los regañó por lo bajo por haber llamado por su nombre al Director.

- Entonces les dejo camino libre para que planeen la manera de enfrentar esta nueva etapa, creo que ya no tenemos más que hablar. Necesitarán hablar entre ustedes ahora.- los despidió el Director. Y sin más los chicos y las chicas se levantaron y se fueron a su Sala Común.

* * *

La conversación con Dumbledore había dejado varias sensaciones. Por un lado Amalia, a pesar de saber que no estaba sola, tenía mucho miedo. James seguía algo enojado porque su padre y Albus creyeran que él era un idiota sin cerebro. Sirius y Remus le habían dicho miles de veces que no era así y lo sabía pero, le daba bronca y eso no se quitaba así porque sí. Por otro lado había pensado en Lily, lo que le dijo y como lo trato le había gustado mucho. ¡Si hasta le había agarrado la mano! La verdad es que la versión cariñosa de la pelirroja comenzaba a gustarle.

Luego de haber hablado bastante del tema los chicos prometieron prestar más atención clases y empezar a cuidarse más. Lo que venía no les permitía ninguna distracción.

Al día siguiente los merodeadores estaban algo serios y todos se preguntaban qué habría pasado. Pues habían notado que aquellas chicas con la que los chicos tanto solían discutir ahora se sentaban con ellos y hablaban amistosamente. Todo era muy raro pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, si los Merodeadores estaban serios era mejor no meterse, podían no tomárselo muy bien.

Pero si el comportamiento de los Merodeadores durante el desayuno resultó extraño para los demás alumnos. El comportamiento en clase que estos tuvieron no solo les resultó raro a ellos sino también a sus profesores.

En la clase de Minerva, James estaba tomando apuntes y como ella no se lo creía (pues James siempre estaba jugando y hablando con Sirius) le preguntó:

- Potter ¿puede decirme qué fue lo último que dije?- James se sorprendió pero le contestó tranquilamente.

- Usted dijo que la animagia es la más difícil de las transformaciones y que solo muy pocos lo logran.- Minerva abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¿James Potter prestando atención en clase? Vaya que había resultado buena la conversación con Dumbledore.

- Señorita Evans ¿podría decirnos qué pasa cuando existe un animago ilegal?- le preguntó a Lily.

- Si es descubierto, por haber burlado al ministerio de la magia, son enviados a Azcaban. Pero eso depende de para que lo haya estado usando, si se descubre que lo hicieron por una buena causa, y se presenta una buena defensa, le cobran una multa y lo añaden a la lista de animagos.- respondió Liliane.

- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por la respuesta de Potter y Cinco por la respuesta de Evans.- dijo Mcgonagall orgullosa de sus alumnos. – pueden retirarse.

Sin esperar más cada quién se levantó de su asiento y al guardar sus cosas salió del aula de transformaciones. Ahora tocaban dos horas de pociones con Slughorn.

- ¡Lily!- la llamó Cornamenta entre la multitud que salía del aula.

- ¿Qué pasa James?- le preguntó Lily en tono amable pero precavido, pues tenía miedo que la invitara a salir otra vez.

- Bueno pues, acordamos que prestaríamos atención en clase pero, es que Pociones siempre se me ha hecho insoportable y no le entiendo nada a Slugorn, al profesor Slugorn perdón.- se corrigió antes de que Liliane lo regañara.- ¿me dejas sentarme contigo? Necesito tu ayuda.- le dijo con cara de perrito mojado y Lily sin poder resistirse a sus encantos de merodeador había aceptado. James estaba feliz.

- ¿Cornamenta por qué me abandonas?- preguntó con tono drástico de telenovela Canuto.

- Pues es que tu sabes menos de pociones que yo de Estudios Muggles. Y necesito ponerme las pilas con las clases.- se excusó James, Sirius se hizo el ofendido y volteó su rostro hacia delante para que James no lo viera sonreír. Cornamenta lo estaba consiguiendo, si seguía así la pelirroja hasta aceptaría casamiento.

- Dumont ¿me ayudas con Pociones? Sé que no soy de tu agrado pero me he quedado sin compañero y no querrás que me toque el sucio de quejicus ¿verdad?- Catita se hizo la dura pero la verdad es que le había hecho gracia lo que Sirius le había dicho.

- Te sientas conmigo pero solo porque no quiero que a mi me toque con la rubia platino.- dijo señalándole con la cabeza a Malfoy que pasaba por al lado y Canuto estalló en carcajadas.

Remus y Amalia siempre se sentaban juntos en pociones porque a Amy le costaba tanto como a James, así que el merodeador generosamente se había ofrecido desde el año anterior a ayudarla, lo que la morena aceptó sin dudarlo.

- Hoy prepararemos un antídoto contra casi todos los venenos. Es muy importante así que es necesario que presten atención, pues estará en sus Éxtasis.- comenzó diciendo Slugorn.

- La receta está en la página 230 de su libro, ahora ¡A trabajar!- dada la orden todos los alumnos abrieron sus libros. James fue en busca de los materiales y Lily leyó la receta para saber por donde empezar.

- ¿Qué debo hacer Lils?- dijo James acomodando los materiales.

- Ralla la raíz de ajenjo, yo pondré las seis cucharadas de líquido de jazmines.- le contestó. Cornamenta se había concentrado y estaba poniendo todo de sí para hacer las cosas bien. Liliane estaba asombrada y encantada, pues iban muy rápido con su poción, en tan solo dos minutos la terminarían.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó James asombrado, Lily sonrió.

- Listo James ahora vierte un poco en ésta botellita y llévasela al profesor mientras guardo las cosas.- le ordenó.

James se paró y fue a llevar su botellita, Slugorn tenía los ojos como platos.

- Les ha salido a la perfección. Oigan todos Potter y la señorita Evans han terminado ya su poción, y les ha quedado estupenda.- dijo mostrándoles el contenido del pequeño frasquito. Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, han estado excelentes.- James no cabía en sí de su felicidad, habían ganado cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor y habían hecho bien la poción, definitivamente sentarse con Lily era lo mejor.

Al salir de clases Sirius y Remus se encontraron con James, Lily venía más adelante con las chicas hablando.

- ¿y dices que James se porto bien y no te molestó en toda la clase?- le preguntaba Catita a Lily que estaba tan sorprendida de la actitud del merodeador como ella.

- Sí, te juro que hizo todo y en ningún momento mencionó nada que no fuese referido a la clase.- afirmó la pelirroja.

- A mi no me extraña, James pude ser muy colgado pero sabe cuando tiene que ponerse serio.- les dijo Amalia.

Los chicos también hablaban entre ellos:

- Te felicito James, te he estado mirando de vez en cuando durante la clase, te portaste bien, no molestaste a Lily e hiciste todo lo que ella te pidió, prestaste atención, sabía que podías hacerlo.- lo felicitó Lunático y viniendo de él era todo un halago.

- Yo estuve bastante bien con Dumont, no es tan mala como parece.- dijo Sirius y siguió caminando sin mirar por donde iba. Eso sí que era extraño.

Los chicos se habían tomado en serio toda esa situación, y realmente estaban poniendo lo mejor de sí para lograr sus objetivos.

James le había escrito a su padre pidiéndole explicaciones por su falta de confianza, realmente le había molestado que no lo creyera capaz de entender ésa situación y de actuar maduramente.

Henry le había mandado una contestación muy corta pero concisa:

"_James, sí creo que puedes comprender una situación como ésta y enfrentarla maduramente, pero todo debe hacerse a su tiempo, no se puede crecer salteando etapas."_

Eso lo había dejado conforme, sabía lo que le había querido decir, y eso le dio ánimos para seguir con su plan. Incluso habían resignado las bromas merodeadoras y ése era un gran cambio. No sería fácil, de hecho todo era más complejo de lo que creían, pero no se rendirían tan fácilmente, si se lo proponían podían eso y mucho más.

* * *

mmm interesante no?? y qué pasará en el siguiente? jajaja

podrán mantener tanta seriedad los chicos?

ya verán ejeje

ahora a dejra reviews please!

Annie


	8. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Bueno, se que la mayoría terminamos nuestras vacaciones, y que ya no tenemos tiempo para leer fic ni dejar reviews, así que comprendo que ya no reciba tantos pero, les pido que si alguien tiene un tiempito deje al menos un mínimo comentario, me alegra saber que lo leen.

Este capítulo es de mis preferidos, no poorque esté exelentemente escrito, sino porque tiene un poco y un poco y deja intriga :) ajajaja puede que se rían con alguna que otra escena divertida y ...

mejor lo leen no? sjakjsks

* * *

-Capítulo Ocho-

"_**¿Qué crees que haces?"**_

Había llegado octubre, entre tanta concentración, tantas tareas, tantas prácticas extra clases de Defensa, a los chicos se les había pasado su primer mes de clase. No se habían permitido ni un descanso, estaban trabajando duro, el cambio debía ser drástico si querían mejorar.

Los profesores estaban más que contentos, no solo prestaban atención en las clases, ahora tampoco hacían travesuras. Lily estaba realmente feliz, James se estaba mostrando como en cada una de sus cartas, como realmente era. Se sentaba con ella en todas las clases y la ayudaba con algún que otro tema difícil de transformaciones, materia que a él siempre le había gustado, y ella le devolvía el favor con aquellos extensos trabajos que les daban en Historia de la Magia.

Por otro lado, la Luna llena había estado bastante movida, habían salido de la casa de los gritos a caminar por el bosque, dado que necesitaban descargar tantas responsabilidades. Todos esos cambios obligatorios y bruscos que debían dar era una mochila bastante pesada, incluso para los Merodeadores.

Remus había quedado algo débil después de eso y Amalia había sabido cuidarlo, eso cada vez le gustaba más al lobito. Amy estaba feliz, con Remus estaban cada vez más cerca, y ella sentía que el merodeador ya no la veía como una amiga.

Sirius y Catita eran un caso a parte. Por poco no se gruñían, las peleas habían aumentado, pues Sirius se estaba tomando todo eso muy en serio, y realmente prestaba atención y hacía las tareas, tampoco hacía bromas, pero a sus chicas no las había abandonado, y eso molestaba mucho a la rubia, Lily y Amalia sabían que debía ser porque algo estaba cambiando en su amiga.

Remus le había explicado que Sirius había tenido una vida muy difícil y que durante todos esos años había vivido bajo la presión de sus padres. Por eso él necesitaba un escape de la realidad, siempre había sido así, él se tomaba muy en serio las cosas y ponía todo de sí para mejorar cada vez más, pero necesitaba distraerse con algo o sino no podría con tanta presión.

- no te olvides Cati que se trata de la vida de su amigo.- le recordó Amalia.

- Da igual ¡es un maldito ligón!- les contestó tercamente en una de sus tantas conversaciones.

- Ya déjenla, tendrá que entenderlo sola.- les dijo Lily y justo llegó James a la sala con Sirius que seguía enfadado por la discusión muy acalorada que había tenido con la blonda, luego de que le "espantara" según decía él a una de sus "presas" durante el almuerzo ese martes. Así que decidieron cortar el tema y seguir con la redacción acerca de los vampiros de Rumania para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Les pasa algo James?- preguntó Remus preocupado al ver las caras de tristezas de sus dos amigos.

- Dumbledore ha reunido a los Capitanes de Quidditch de las cuatro casas para decirnos que este año no habrá torneo. Justo este año que es nuestro último año no podremos disfrutar de ver a Slyterin perder a manos nuestras por última vez.- dijo enfadado y decepcionado James.

- Pero… ¿por qué no habrá Quidditch? - preguntó extrañada Lily, no es que le interesara el deporte, a decir verdad jamás le había agradado pero, ver a James Triste no era algo muy lindo.

- Dice que unos idiotas han roto las escobas del colegio, de manera irreversible y eso deja en desventaja a aquellos que no pueden comprarse una. ¡Maldito Quejicus seguro fue él!- le contestó Sirius, maldiciendo además a Snape.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- le preguntó Lunático.

- Digory nos ha dicho que lo escuchó prometer venganza porque no lo dejaron hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo.- le contestó Cornamenta y los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿Que qué? ¿pero no pueden hacer eso verdad? Es decir… cualquiera puede hacer las pruebas.- les preguntó Lily y James puso cara de cansancio.

- Mira Lils… yo sé que tu quieres a Snape a pesar de todo.- comenzó James remarcando lo último.- pero… esta equivocado con lo que hizo, debería haber hablado con Dumbledore, porque es cierto que fue injusto que no lo dejaran probar, pero los demás no teníamos la culpa. No estuvo para nada bien lo que hizo. – Liliane miró con ojitos tristes al piso, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por su viejo amigo, aunque ya no lo fuera más. James la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros, ver a Lils apenada no le hacía gracia.

- Él estará bien, no te preocupes.- fue lo único que pudo decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, y le gustó ver que había funcionado, pues Lily le agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla y se levantó soltándose de su abrazo.

- Mejor me voy a darme un baño y a dormir.- se excusó y se fue saludando a los demás con un "hasta mañana".

- ¿Qué fue eso Cornamenta? _"¿Él estará bien, no te preocupes?"_ ¿desde cuándo hablas así de Quejicus?- preguntó Canuto con una ceja alzada.

- Desde que cierta pelirroja lo trae de la cabeza.- canturreó el lobito divertido.

- Tú no tienes mucho de que burlarte "Sr. VivoporAmaliaKotler" – contraatacó James diciendo lo último bastante rápido para que le diera tiempo a correr antes de que Lunático lo matara.

- ¡Vas a morir Moe! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo Remus mientras se subía al fierrito de una mesa muggle de televisión, de esas con rueditas y una especie de manijas para agarrarla, conjurada para perseguir a James.

- ¿Qué haces Remus?- preguntó Cornamenta parándose en seco y provocando la caída abrupta del lobito.- ¿y quién es Moe? ¡¿acaso me has estado traicionando?!- le interrogó ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Sirius. Remus dejó rodar sus ojos en expresión de escena repetida, y mientras se incorporaba y hacía desaparecer la mesita le contestó:

- Imitaba a Homero Simpson, un dibujito muggle cuyo amigo es Moe y tiene un bar, un día él lo persigue de la manera en que yo te seguí a ti y diciendo la misma frase, se veía chistoso, pero tú me has quitado la diversión.- dijo haciendo pucherito y cruzándose de Brazos. Acto seguido Sirius y James se revolcaban en el piso de la risa, en ese momento entró Peter que no entendía nada, pero se echó al piso y se empezó a reír de manera alocada, imitando a sus amigos y entonces Canuto y Cornamenta lo miraron con la misma expresión que Remus a ellos. Luego de esa pequeña escenita infantil, se fueron a dormir, pues el día siguiente había salida a Hogsmead e irían con las chicas, habían prometido no hacer nada que los pusiera en riesgo y tampoco se separarían.

- Hasta mañana lero.- saludó James a Lupin con una sonrisa pícara y este respondió:

- Es "Homero" no "Lero" y ya duérmete o la pelirroja va a tener que tirarte baldes de agua para despertarte mañana.- pero eso no fue buena idea, pues la imagen que se formó James en la cabeza hizo que saliera corriendo al baño y Sirius echara a reír, por lo que recién pudieron dormirse a las tres de la mañana.

Las chicas se levantaron tarde, a eso de las diez de la mañana, y se fueron a desayunar. Los merodeadores no asistieron al desayuno, pues habían acordado ir a Hogsmead luego del almuerzo, entonces prefirieron ir a almorzar luego.

- Miren quienes decidieron levantarse al fin.- los recibió sarcástica Cati y las chicas la miraron con miradas de reproche.

- Acordamos que nos llevaríamos bien ¿recuerdas?- la regañó una molesta Amalia, a veces su amiga era taaan terca que ya no la soportaba.

- Ya Dumont no voy a molestarte en todo el día y prometo comportarme al estar cerca de ti pero deja el sarcasmo por hoy, que me duele la cabeza.- le dijo Sirius y ella ni contestó, la verdad es que lo había dicho con un tono de cansancio y aburrimiento que le había dolido.

A las dos de la tarde en punto los chicos se encontraron en la puerta de Hogwarts esperando un carruaje para ir al pueblo.

- ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?- preguntó James una vez dentro del carruaje.

- Comparar dulces.- dijeron a coro Remus y Amalia y entonces todos largaron una carcajada.

- ok ¿podemos luego pasar por la librería? Necesito retirar un libro que encargué por catálogo.- les dijo Lily y los demás asintieron, James viendo que Sirius y Cati estaban en una guerra de ver quién de los dos se miraba más feo dijo:

- ¿Y qué tal unas cervezas de manteca en las Tres Escobas luego?- Sirius reaccionó al instante y contestó:

- Cuenta conmigo Cornamenta.- y Catita hizo rodar los ojos, aunque por suerte pasó desapercibida, pues Canuto iba mirando chicas por la ventana del coche.

Cuando al fin llegaron a Hogsmead comenzaron su recorrida. Compraron una buena cantidad de ranas de chocolate, algún regaliz, grageas de todos los sabores para Peter y alguna que otra goma de mascar para James.

Luego fueron todos juntos hasta la librería y Lily retiró su libro, mientras que Remus compró uno que vio en el momento y Amalia aprovechó para reponer su munición de pergaminos y plumas, había comprado suficiente tinta a principio de año.

Pasearon por el pueblo mirando las vidrieras y después, a eso de las cinco de la tarde se fueron a las Tres Escobas. Eligieron una mesa lo bastante grande como para entrar los seis, pues Peter había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts excusándose con que no había ni empezado su tarea de Pociones.

Madame Rosmerta se acercó a la mesa y sacando una libretita de color marrón de su bolsillo y una pluma azul les preguntó:

- ¿qué desean de tomar los jóvenes?- Sirius, Remus y James automáticamente sonrieron encantadoramente y Canuto le respondió:

- Seis cervezas de manteca por favor.- y se contuvo de decirle algún piropo porque sentía la irritante mirada de Dumont encima de él.

- En seguida.- le contestó Rosmerta con una sonrisa de lado que la hacía verse muy cómica.

- Nos está llendo muy bien con nuestro plan ¿no creen?- soltó de repente James como para cortar el silencio y entablar conversación.

- Pues yo he mejorado en Defensa gracias a Remus.- dijo Amalia muy contenta dirigiéndole una miradita al merodeador que sonrió encantado ante el halago, mientras que Cati hacía señas de que iba a vomitar, es que no estaba precisamente de muy buen humor. Pero justo que Lily iba a regañarla llegó su pedido y se cayó.

- Está deliciosa.- se deleito James y los demás asintieron mientras le daban un sorbo a su cerveza.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, hablaron de todo un poco, Quiditch, exámenes, bandas de música, rumores de Hogwarts, noticias alarmantes del Profeta y James aprovechó la ocasión para contarles que había estado escribiéndose con sus padres y que le habían dicho que afuera las cosas estaban mucho peor. Su trabajo como auror había aumentado y la cantidad de ataques que habían desarmado eran incontables.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡todo por culpa de un idiota con complejos de inferioridad!- maldijo Catalina y Sirius le dijo:

- Lo más irónico es, que busca la pureza de la sangre y él es impuro.- todos rieron incluso Cati, el comentario era en verdad acertado.

- Quiero ir al baño ¿me acompañan chicas?- preguntó Amalia y las chicas se pararon para ir.

- Esa manía que tienen las chicas de ir juntas al baño…- dijo Sirius negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

- Canuto… ¿recuerdas que dijimos que no íbamos a ir solos a ninguna parte?- le dijo Remus.

- Ohh siii ¿remsie quieres ir al baño conmigo?- le contestó Sirius haciéndole ojitos.

Pero Remus no alcanzó a decir nada pues justo en ese momento tres chicas de Ravenclow, del tipo Top Model, sin decirles nada los tomaron cada una del brazo y desaparecieron al instante. Cuando quisieron acordar estaban siendo besados salvajemente en un callejón de la vuelta del bar, sin escape.

Remus estaba siendo devorado por una morena de labios extremadamente gruesos, James casi se atraganta con el beso de una exagerada rubia teñida y Sirius ni se veía en el abrazo de una pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, en solo un segundo luego de que los chicos fuesen raptados las chicas llegaron a la mesa y vieron que no estaban, entonces se preocuparon y empezaron a buscarlos, pero la gente del lugar les dijo que se habían ido, cosa que les pareció muy raro. Salieron y empezaron a caminar rápido, desesperadas, temiendo lo peor, entonces luego de unos minutos los vieron.

La imagen les calló muy mal, ellas preocupadas y los muy idiotas besuqueándose con unas zorras en la calle. ¡Y ellas que habían confiado en ellos!

- ¡Desmaius! Gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen sincronizadas y lograron apartar a las Ravenclow de los chicos, que fueron a agradecerles la ayuda pero no pudieron ya que las chicas no los dejaron hablar, Catita le dio una cachetada a Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos, y esas lágrimas le dolieron más al merodeador que el propio golpe. Lily amenazó a James con su varita y echó a correr, mientras que Amalia solo puso una cara de asco terrible y le dijo a Remus:

- Tienes Rush en tu camisa.- y sin darle tiempo nada se fue con sus dos amigas. Los chicos estaban devastados.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó un muy frustrado James.

Pero nadie dijo nada, la verdad era que, no entendían nada de lo que había pasado, aquellas Ravenclow habían armado todo, no les dieron tiempo a nada, y ahora las chicas estaban creyendo lo peor de ellos, iba a ser difícil probar que eran inocentes. Fue entonces que una de las águilas despertó y Remus actuó rápidamente.

- ¡Desmaius! ¡Cuerdum! ¡Cuerpos Locomotor!- al instante la chica volvió a desmayarse y unas cuerdas ataron su cuerpo inmovilizándola. Luego su cuerpo flotó en el aire dirigido por la varita del merodeador. Entonces los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba su amigo e hicieron lo mismo. Una hora más tarde se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore, él podría ayudarlos.

Las chicas habían llegado a Hogwarts una hora antes que los chicos y abatidas decidieron irse a descansar a su cuarto. No tenían hambre, no tenían ganas de hablar y mucho menos de cruzarse con nadie, estaban anonadadas aún por todo lo sucedido, es que no el encontraban explicación, ¿qué necesidad había de hacerles eso? ¿Por qué se habían ido? ¿Qué pretendían con esa actitud estúpida? Ellas sabían que el cambio era muy grande pero, nunca creyeron que ellos fuesen a actuar tan inmaduramente ¿Es que no les importaba nada de lo que pudiese pasarles? Estaba decidido no querían volver a verlos nunca más.

Pero los pensamientos de las pobres chicas fueron interrumpidos por el nock nock de alguien en la puerta. No querían atender a nadie, así que no hicieron caso hasta que…

Señoritas abran la puerta soy la profesora Mcgonagall, Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes urgente, y no aceptará una negativa por respuesta.- Lily no quería hacerlo pero faltarle el respeto a un profesor no estaba entre los permitido a causa de su tristeza. Se levantó giró el pomo de la puerta y dijo:

En un momento vamos Profesora.- su tono de voz ya no era melodioso, la congoja se le notaba en la voz y sus ojos esmeralda habían perdido todo el brillo. Minerva se extrañó, algo raro había ocurrido en Hogsmead.

* * *

y?? qué les parecio?? ajjaja

les dejo la intriga: ¿se darán cuenta las chicas de qué fue lo que paso en realidad?

podrán amigarse? podrán vengarse?

Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo :P

hasta entonces!

Annie


	9. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Este capítulo trae respuestas, muchas y confesiones que los dejaran :O jaja

Espero que les guste o no el cap me dejen reviews porque realmente me ponen contenta :)

Me gusto hacer este cap mucho mucho ajaja espero que les guste leerlo...

ahí les va!

* * *

-Capítulo Nueve-

"_**¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"**_

Los ojos enrojecidos, la piel rosada por el llanto, la mirada tras una vidriera de lágrimas exhibiéndose, le demostraban a los merodeadores cuanto dolor sentían las chicas. Además, bien sabemos lo orgullosas que son ellas así que, la idea de que Dumbledore les obligara a quedarse no les había caído muy bien.

- Quiero solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Prometieron seriedad y madurez, deben crecer chicos, y éstas son las cosas que deberán evitar…- hasta el momento el discurso de su apreciado director le cerraba perfectamente a Lily Evans, quien asentía sin mirar a James pero pensando en él, pues era hora de que dejara sus chiquilinadas de secundario y madurara ¿no? Pero Dumbledore no se detuvo ahí y lo que dijo descolocó completamente a las chicas.

- … si entre ellos se pelean los devoran los de afuera, eso es lo que dicen los muggles y tienen razón. Los chicos han sufrido una trampa, como tantas que sufrirán de acá en adelante, deben prepararse y confiar en ustedes ante todo. Y eso no es precisamente lo que ustedes hicieron señoritas.- automáticamente las tres entendieron lo que les quería decir.

- Bien, los chicos han sido atacados por tres señoritas de Ravenclow. Las tres son mayores de edad y al no estar en Hogwarts pueden aparecerse, el plan era perfecto para ellas. Esperaron a que ustedes se fueran, y entonces sin darles tiempo a nada los agarraron de un brazo fuertemente y desaparecieron del lugar. Los llevaron a ese callejón, pues tal parece que las muchachas querían algo de cariño que les había sido negado. Entonces aparecieron ustedes y al ver esa situación, en vez de confiar en los chicos y al menos darles la oportunidad de contarles su versión, se fueron.- Catalina habló por primera vez, era orgullosa pero no soberbia.

- Creo que entonces les debemos unas disculpas. Pero de todas maneras, sigo creyendo que podrían haber hecho algo para defenderse una vez que llegaron al lugar.- dicho esto se paro y mientras llegaba a la puerta concluyó:

- No se puede crecer de un día para el otro, necesitamos tiempo y no soporto ni un segundo más esta presión, me voy.- Albus no la frenó aunque Lily si quiso tampoco la dejo que ella lo hiciera. Sabía que algo más le estaba ocurriendo a su alumna Dumont.

- Yo… yo no quise actuar así, creo que nos engañaron muy bien, por algo son Ravenclow, pero de todas maneras a mi también me quedan dudas, yo también creo que hubiesen podido hacer algo. Y necesito tiempo, para pensar las cosas tranquila.- les confesó Lily y entonces Amy se puso de pie e instó a que la siguiera.

- Si nos disculpa director Dumbledore, creo que las tres hemos tenido demasiada acción por hoy y lo mejor será, que descansemos para poder pensar mejor las cosas, todo es muy reciente y aún no podemos ver la situación con claridad.- entonces ambas muchachas salieron por donde habían entrado y se fueron a su habitación. Les resultaba muy difícil todo eso.

- Bueno creo que no nos perdonarán nunca.- dijo un abatido James suspirando y parándose para irse, ¡que tortura de día!

- Después de todo, algo de razón tienen, pudimos habernos separado, creo que debimos ser más rápidos ¿y si era un mortífago qué? ¿íbamos a esperar a que nos maten?- les preguntó Remus.

- Tienes razón pero no creo poder pensar en eso ahora.- le contestó Sirius y abandono la habitación sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Vayan tranquilos chicos, necesitan consultar con la almohada lo que pasó.- los calmó Dumbledore y abriendo la puerta les cedió el paso para que pudieran irse.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir en la habitación merodeadora. La frustración que sentían al no poder hacer que las chicas volvieran a ser las mismas con ellos, la bronca de no poder vengarse de las idiotas Ravenclow que tenían toda la culpa de su tristeza.

James estaba que no se lo creía, había avanzado tanto con Lily, ella al fin había conocido al verdadero James, por fin lo había dejado acercarse y ahora… después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, después de estar feliz a su lado tenía que resignarse a esperar que su pelirroja recapacitara. Él nunca le hubiese hecho algo así, la amaba y haría lo que fuera para verla feliz ¿cómo podía haber pensado que la lastimaría de esa manera? La respuesta era obvia y James se arrepentía con cada fibra de su cuerpo por haber sido tan idiota, pues de seguro Lily creía que James seguía estando con cualquier chica que se le cruzara. Eso no estaba bien, ella debía saberlo.

Sirius no entendía que le estaba pasando pero la rubia le había pegado fuerte, ¿de verdad estaba tan triste? ¿De verdad le había dolido tanto verlo con otra chica? No podía ser, Cati lo odiaba ¿o no lo odiaba en verdad? Bueno eso no lo podía saber él precisamente ¿no? _"¿Cómo es la cosa Canuto? ¿Ya dejó de ser "Dumont" para ser "Cati"?", _Pensó el ojigris.

- Creo que me enamoré de ella.- dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta, pues entendió entonces a que se debía el nudo de nervios en la panza cada vez que la veía, las ganas de matar a alguien cuando algún chico se le acercaba peligrosamente a Su rubia, todo encerraba como un cuadro perfectamente pintado, cada canción que escuchaba le hacía acordar a ella, y le encantaba ver como arrugaba la nariz cuando algo no le gustaba y no podía dejar de sonreír al ver como se enfurecía cuando él le decía algo, la manera en que apretaba sus puños conteniendo la ira cuando algún profesor andaba cerca y no le podía devolver la atención. Y ahora sabía porque se quedaba hipnotizado mirándola mientras dormía en Historia de la Magia.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó James por décima vez en un segundo al ver que su amigo hablaba solo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Canuto sobresaltado, pues lo había sacado de sus pensamientos muy bruscamente.

- Acabas de decir que crees que te enamoraste de alguien ¿puedes decirme de quién hablas?- le preguntó un cansado Remus estaba muy triste y sin ánimo, pero la declaración era muy importante viniendo de Canuto y era necesario que hablaran acerca de eso, aunque él ya sabía quien era la afortunada, Sirius debía vencer su maldito orgullo Black si quería estar con ella.

- ¡¿Qué yo qué?!- preguntó haciéndose el escandalizado el moreno.- yo no…- pero no pudo terminar de negar lo innegable porque un almohadonazo por parte de Cornamenta le dio de lleno en la cara y éste antes de que Sirius se recuperara le dijo:

- No lo niegues, debes dejar tu asqueroso orgullo Black, es hora de que reconozcas que te vuelves loco por una rubia hermosa llamada Catalina Dumont.- Sirius abrió los ojos como platos ¿tan obvio era?

- ¡¿Qué hago chicos?! Nunca me he enamorado ¡un merodeador jamás se enamora! Y ella me odia, pero mucho mucho me detesta, si pudiese verme muerto sería feliz y ahora no hay vuelta atrás tendré que hacer algo porque sino me perdona pronto por ser tan idiota creo que voy a morir.- les confesó muy apenado Canuto.

- Tranquilo ahora debemos dormir, luego pensaremos que hacer, pero debes darle tiempo, también tienes que dejar de ser tan altivo y orgulloso, no olvides ser completamente sincero…- enumeró Remus con sus dedos y James cerró la lista:

- Y ya basta de acostarte con cuanta chica te encuentras ¿entendido?- le dijo y Sirius con una sonrisa pícara le respondió:

- Si papi James.- los tres rieron a carcajadas por primera vez desde lo sucedido. Las chicas sabían la verdad y eso era lo importante, ahora debían darles tiempo, aunque doliese.

El domingo las chicas se mantuvieron absolutamente distanciadas del resto de Hogwarts, necesitaban estar solas. Para pensar que harían con los chicos, sabían que no les habían mentido, pero la imagen era fuerte y seguía metida ahí, en sus cabezas, torturándolas, necesitaban olvidar lo sucedido, pero el rencor ya corría por sus venas y era imposible frenarlo, debían esperar a que la tormenta pasase para un nuevo encuentro, sabían lo débiles que estaban desde esta tarde, así que decidieron no salir de su cuarto para nada, la comida la conseguían en las cocinas mientras los demás estaban en el Gran Salón.

La semana pasó algo agitada. Pues los chicos aprovechaban cada pequeño momento para intentar hablar, y parecía que sus miradas asesinas no tenían el efecto esperado en los merodeadores.

A la salida de la clase de Transformaciones el martes James corrió a Lily por todo el pasillo hasta la biblioteca:

- ¡Lily!- gritó una y otra vez por los pasillos pero la pelirroja lo ignoraba, y eso dolía más de lo que él se había imaginado, hubiese preferido que le gritase antes que eso.

- ¡Lily! Por… favor… espe-ra-me.- dijo agitadamente James cuando al fin la pudo tomar del brazo en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- No tengo tiempo para ti Potter.- eso había sonado frío, y Liliane no sabía bien como lo había logrado siendo que sentía que en cualquier momento no podría aguantar más las lágrimas.

Cornamenta le aguantó la mirada hasta que ella se dio vuelta para ingresar a la biblioteca y entonces él supo que no era momento de hablar.

- te esperaré Lily.- dijo James en voz baja, luego agachó la cabeza y regresó a su habitación, no se sentía bien como para rodearse de gente.

Liliane Evans no pudo volver a concentrarse en todo el día después del encuentro con Potter. No sabía por qué se seguía manteniéndose alejada de él, si lo que quería en realidad era tirarse a sus brazos, para que le diera la seguridad que necesitaba y poder superar sus estúpidos miedos.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que llegó a aquella sala del cuarto piso, lo único que sabía era que había necesitado de esa tranquilidad desde lo ocurrido, y por fin ese jueves la había conseguido. La semana había sido ardua, pues los chicos las azotaban a cada rato y ella tenía que lidiar con su tristeza y la de sus amigas. A decir verdad, ella sabía que esas Ravenclow eran capaces de eso y mucho más, pero también sabía que los chicos podrían habérselas sacado de encima. Y Remus era el único que no hacía nada. James y Sirius se pasaban los días intentando acercarse a las chicas, intentando convencerlas de que no fue su culpa lo sucedido.

Pero Lupin no, él no la había seguido, no le había hablado y tampoco intentaba parecer apenado, él solo seguía con su vida ¿por qué no hacía nada? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que la había lastimado? ¡Tendría que estar en ese momento ahí intentando pedir perdón! Pero no, el señorito se pavoneaba por los pasillos con normalidad e iba a las clases muy tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, y a pesar de que Amalia no era de enojarse mucho, por alguna razón eso la enfurecía. Lo quería demasiado como para que él ni se dignara a darle una explicación, eso le dolía más. ¿Es que acaso ella no le importaba ni un poquito?

Las respuestas a todas esas dudas llegaron cinco minutos más tarde, luego de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir sin vergüenza de esos ojos cafés, que le quitaban el sueño al merodeador. Sí, esa era la verdad, la última imagen que Remus Lupin conservaba de esos hermosos ojos de Amalia era desgarradora, pues no lo miraban con cariño, sino con decepción, con furia, desconcierto y lo más horrible, con dolor. Desde el sábado Lunático no podía dormir, vagaba por todo el colegio con la capa de James, a veces paraba en las cocinas para comer algo de chocolate, no se sentía bien. Amalia estaba triste y dolida por su culpa, y encima sabía que no podía hacer nada hasta que ella no quisiera. No iba a acercarse a hablar hasta que ella no le demostrara que eso era lo que quería, no era justo molestarla luego de lo sucedido. Además él era conciente de que nada de eso era su culpa, cuando pudieran hablar ella se daría cuenta, pero ahora no estaba lista y Remus lo sabía.

Caminaba cabizbajo sin mirar a donde, hasta que al llegar al cuarto piso escuchó llantos desesperados que venían desde una puerta a la izquierda. Era una sala grande y en el balcón Amy era la que lloraba tanto. Se acercó con paso liviano para que no lo descubriera entonces la escuchó decir:

- ¡Quiero una explicación Remus! ¿Tanto te cuesta venir a dármela?- Remus se quedó de piedra, ella no sabía que estaba ahí ¿o si?

- Pensé que no estabas lista aún para escucharme y no quería molestarte, ya suficiente tienes como para encima soportarme a mí, pues yo también estoy mal.- le contestó el merodeador saliendo de debajo de la capa, Amy no entendía nada ¿qué hacía él ahí? ¿desde cuándo estaba allí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó secándose rápidamente las lágrimas, él se sentó a su lado antes de responder.

- Pues… desde lo sucedido el sábado no he podido dormir, entonces salgo con la capa de James a caminar por ahí. Justo cuando llegué acá sentí llantos y quise ver quién era, acabo de entrar.- Amalia suspiro, eso la aliviaba un poco.

- Pero me pediste una explicación, y creo que ya es hora de que te la de.- Amalia hizo ademán de interrumpirlo pero Remus la cortó.- No Amy deja que yo hable ahora, porque no me has dado oportunidad de abrir la boca y creo que en verdad necesitas saber lo que te quiero decir.- ella se quedó como mirando al vacío.

- Mírame.- le ordenó calmadamente Lupin. Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos enrojecidos y él instintivamente quizás, le acarició una mejilla diciéndole:

- Te amo Amalia y nunca te haría daño.- suficiente, no necesitaba excusas o explicaciones absurdas, nada más esas palabras justificaban todo, y entonces tuvo la certeza de que sus dudas eran completamente infundadas.

- Ven aquí.- le pidió cariñosamente Remus abriendo sus brazos y la morena sin esperar más aceptó la invitación gustosa. Se miraron y ella le dijo:

- Yo también te amo Remus.- el merodeador casi se muere de la ternura, era tan linda, se moría por besarla y acabar con esa tristeza que guardaban ambos dentro.

- Dime por favor que quieres que te bese y dejamos de sufrir.- le suplicó Remus con carita de nene que ruega dulces a su mamá.

- ¿Me besas Remus?- le pidió ella inocentemente y sin esperar más se hundieron en ese beso que sació toda necesidad de consuelo en ambos. Volvían a ser felices, no más lágrimas, no más dolor, no más furia, esos dos eran puro amor. Pero sin aire no se podía vivir así es que no les quedó otra que parar, por el momento claro.

- ¿Quiéres ser mi novia?- le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios de la alegría.

- ¡Que si que si que si!- le contestó como una niña Amy lo que hizo que se viera más tierna aún y Remus la besara de nuevo. Al menos esa noche había sido buena para esos dos. Ya verían que hacer con los demás.

Pero la noche más bonita para Amalia y Remus fue la noche más triste quizás para Catalina Dumont. Ella era altiva y orgullosa cuando de Black se trataba, toda la vida había creído que lo odiaba. Él era engreído, egocéntrico, mujeriego, inmaduro, idiota y cuantas cosas más quisiera Cati creerse, pero la verdad era que, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con sus sentimientos.

Desde comienzo de año en que habían prometido llevarse bien Cati había visto un nuevo Sirius, mucho más maduro e inteligente, además era bondadoso pues se preocupaba por ellas y por sus amigos, pero seguía siendo mujeriego. Siempre lo había sido pero a Cati no le importaba, nada más le daba asco, pero ahora era diferente, ya no era asco lo que sentía eran… ¿celos?

Eso era lo que la preocupaba, cada vez que lo veía con una chica sentía como si algo se rompiese dentro de ella, sentía como si la estuviese traicionando. Ya no le daba asco, le daba bronca, tenía unas ganas terribles de abalanzarse sobre la parejita y apartarlos y luego arrancarle el cabello a la chica.

¿Pero eso no era normal o si? Había esquivado ese tipo de pensamientos, no quería descubrir si era normal o no. Porque en el fondo tenía muy en claro que sentir celos (que no es lo mismo que envidia) por una persona a la que se odia es imposible, y eso solo significaba una cosa: No lo odiaba.

Pero a esa altura del año, después de tantos acontecimientos extraños que habían pasado, ya no podía postergar esos pensamientos, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos pronto si no quería volverse loca. El nudo de nervios en la panza cada vez que lo veía, las ganas de llorar y de matar a las chicas que estaban con él cada vez que lo veía con alguna, los momentos en que estaba sola y sus pensamientos, Todos, terminaban en él, tenía que admitirlo porque se estaba lastimando a ella misma si seguía así, no se podía engañar más: no era odio, era amor.

Lloró en silencio, le dolía saber que finalmente había caído en los encantos del Gran Sirius Black. Pero a su vez sonrió mientras se quedaba dormida, era chistoso ver la cara que ponía el moreno cuando ella le decía que James era mucho más lindo que él.

* * *

cuantas confesiones ehh?? jajaja

mmm verán que pasa en el siguiente cap vale? jajaa DEJEN REVIEEWS PLEASEE!!

besoo

Annie


	10. El aullar del lobo

uff! el cole me vuelve loca y ya no me deja tiempo para nada S

Pero acá les traigo el capítulo diez, yo espero que les guste jaajaj :) pero porfa dejen reviews que sino me desanimo (

Este cap tiene una continucación pero vamos a ver que les parece jaja MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PASAN LEEN Y TAMBIÉNA LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS :) ajaja

* * *

-Capítulo Diez-

"_**El Aullar del Lobo"**_

La terrible semana de las chicas había llegado a su fin. Remus y Amy habían decidido seguir como si nada entre ellos hubiese pasado, así que se veían pero a escondidas: para el resto ellos estaban tan mal como sus amigos.

Lily seguía esquivando a James y éste seguía triste. Sirius y Cati evitaban mirarse, sin saber que ambos ya habían admitido lo que sentían respecto del otro. El colegio se encontraba calmo, los alumnos inmersos en sus agotadoras tareas no tenían tiempo para las bromas, y además desde que los Merodeadores se habían calmado ya no era lo mismo.

Las chicas estaban en la sala común, sentadas en los sillones que se encontraban frente al hogar apagado, pues todavía estaban en otoño. De pronto se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda para dar paso a Remus Lupin, que se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el tablero de anuncios con un pergamino en la mano. Entonces Amy utilizando su mejor tono de voz frío le preguntó:

- ¿Qué llevas ahí Lupin?- El merodeador se dio vuelta y con el mismo tono utilizado por ella le respondió:

- El anuncio de la próxima salida a Hogsmead Kotler.- Lily se quedó helada, Remus jamás les hablaba así. El chico dio media vuelta y se marchó a su cuarto. Y nadie vio entonces que sonreía de lado como cuando hacía una travesura.

- ¿Salida a Hogsmead?- dijo Cati un poco más contenta y se acercó a ver.

- ¡Es una salida Nocturna!- les contó mientras daba saltitos.

- Déjame ver.- le pidió Lily que no entendía nada y se acercó al tablero.

- "_Los alumnos de séptimo año podrán concurrir el próximo sábado a una salida nocturna en Hogsmead. No se podrá beber alcohol, y deberán regresar a más tardar a las tres de la madrugada"_- leyó la prefecta y sus amigas dieron grititos de emoción.

- ¡Sí! ¡podremos ir al Karaoke que tanto queríamos!- exclamó una muy efusiva Cati.

- No estoy segura… a decir verdad no tengo ánimos para salir, y menos a un lugar para cantar.- les dijo Lily entonces Amy se acercó y le dijo:

- Pero será la noche en que podamos escapar de los merodeadores, descansar de los estudios, olvidar nuestras preocupaciones…- Lily cortó la larga lista con un movimiento ligero de mano.

- Ya… capté la idea.- le dijo.

- ¿Entonces qué dices te prendes?- la interrogó Catita con ojitos de pobre niña, estaban una a cada lado de la pelirroja, quien las miró alternativamente hasta que…

- ¡Que va! Me prendo.- les contestó con una sonrisita.

Mientras en el cuarto de los Merodeadores…

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Salida nocturna a Hogsmead el sábado? Jamás había escuchado hablar de eso.- le contestó James a Remus cuando llegó con la gran noticia.

- ¡Que importa eso ahora! ¡podremos salir sin escondernos! Es perfecta esa idea, ahora sí que quiero a Dumbly.- menos mal que no estaba Lily ahí porque si hubiese escuchado como llamó Canuto a su Director, lo hubiese hecho volar por los aires.

- No estoy tan seguro… ¿y qué si nos pasa lo de la otra vez? No es la mejor idea para mi con una amenaza de muerte sobre mis hombros, lo más responsable sería quedarse.- les dijo, terco como una mula.

- El problema James es que cuando llevé el anuncio estaban las chicas y se emocionaron con la idea, van a ir, estoy seguro. Y no te olvides que Lily y Amy son hijas de Muggles, ellas corren tanto peligro como tú ¿y qué si les pasa algo? Debemos cuidarlas, aunque estén enojadas con nosotros las queremos mucho y no nos vamos a perdonar nunca si les pasa algo.- lunático había dado en el blanco.

- Bueno si es así mejor vamos ¿no?- Sirius le dio un almohadonazo a James en la cara en forma de festejo y le contestó:

- Por lo de la otra noche.- los muchachos rieron ante una nueva esperanza de reconciliación con las chicas. ¿Qué pasaría esa noche? Ya no se aguantaban la espera.

Parecía que los profesores estaban en desacuerdo con la magnífica idea de Dumbledore, a juzgar por la cantidad irracional de tareas que les daban a los chicos. Mcgonagall además estaba con el ceño fruncido todo el día, como en señal de enojo constante.

El ánimo que había surgido en los chicos se esfumó al día siguiente, al descubrir que las chicas seguían ignorándolos. Lily se mordía el labio nerviosa y miraba a James de reojo durante la clase de Transformaciones.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente lindo?- le dijo en un susurro a Cati y ésta se rió porque ella estaba pensando en que Sirius se veía demasiado sexy con el uniforme, pero para desgracia de ambas, Minerva no tenía su mismo buen humor y al escucharlas les dijo:

- Dumont y Evans ¿Hay algo que les resulte chistoso de mi clase?- Lily se puso roja al instante, no estaba acostumbrada a que los profesores la regañaran, y el hecho de que James se hubiese dado vuelta para mirarla con cara de perrito mojado, no la ayudaba.

- Discúlpenos Profesora, no quisimos interrumpirla.- contestó Catalina muy educadamente, y es que era algo rebelde pero no irrespetuosa. Y el semblante de Mcgonagall cambió por uno más relajado y condescendiente, al parecer en eso de poner cara de compungida Lily le ganaba a James.

Así pasó la semana, prácticamente encerrados en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común para hacer los deberes antes del sábado. Remus y Amalia mantenían encuentros furtivos en la sala del cuarto piso, para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba entre ellos. Mientras tanto Canuto y Cornamenta elaboraban un plan.

El viernes por la noche decidieron repasarlo y Lunático debía estar presente, por lo que aquel día Amy se quedó con las chicas en la habitación pensando en qué harían al día siguiente, para esperar la noche claro.

- Mira lunático llevaremos en los bolsillos, que van a estar agrandados de manera que no se note, gracias a tu fabuloso hechizo, todo lo que necesitamos.- comenzó a explicarle Canuto, y Cornamenta enumeró:

- La capa para volverse invisible, polvos flu, polvo para la oscuridad instantánea peruano, polvo picante brasileño y por último: bombas fétidas.- Remus entrecerró los ojos y preguntó desconfiado.

- ¿Para qué quieren todo eso?- James y Sirius se miraron y el primero empezó a explicar.

- Hemos pensado que debíamos tener un plan para cada caso que se pudiera presentar.- entonces Canuto dijo:

- En primer lugar, no sabemos a dónde irán las chicas y para averiguarlo debemos seguirlas con la capa de James.-

- Pero en caso de que algún problema grave se presentara, como por ejemplo: que fueran muchos más los atacantes que nosotros, deberemos aparecernos en forma conjunta en el caldero chorreante y usar la red flu para llegar sanos y salvos al despacho de Dumbledore.- le informó James y Lupin asintió con la cabeza en señal de ir entendiéndolo todo.

- Pero no nos será tan fácil escabullirnos de muchos atacantes, entonces emplearemos el polvo peruano para que no nos puedan ver cuando nos vamos, o querrán agarrarse de algunos de nosotros para seguirnos.- dijo Sirius.

- Por las dudas incluimos el polvo picante, pensando en que si les echamos eso a los ojos y luego el polvo peruano nos perderán absolutamente de vista, ya que el polvo de oscuridad se disipa muy pronto nos daremos más tiempo con el polvo picante.- le aclaró James.

- Y por último, en caso de que sean chicas las atacantes, como la otra vez, detonaremos las bombas fétidas para que el olor las ahuyente. ¿entendido?- finalizó Sirius.

- Entendido.- les contestó Remus y con una sonrisa de felicidad los felicitó:

- Que se hayan tomado este asunto con tanta seriedad como para hacer un plan tan magnífico me enorgullece chicos, los felicito.- entonces Sirius y James fingieron secarse unas lágrimas de emoción y Lunático los colgó a los dos con un levicorpus y luego de que le pidieran perdón los dejó caer abruptamente.

- Que poco sentido del humor que tienes lobito.- se burló Sirius y al ver que su amigo lo amenazaba otra vez con una sonrisa pícara en la cara y la varita en mano, le hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpas y los tres rieron por lo cómico que había sido.

El sábado amaneció algo frío y nublado, pero eso no entristeció a los de séptimo, nada opacaba la alegría que sentían por poder salir de noche ese día a Hogsmead.

Las chicas aprovechando que ya habían hecho todas sus tareas, y que el día estaba lindo para dormir, se quedaron en sus camas hasta las once, y luego fueron a desayunar a las cocinas.

- ¡Esta noche va a ser genial!- dijo alegre Cati.

- Eso ya lo dijiste como cien veces desde anoche- dijo ya con voz cansada y monótona Amy y Lily rió por lo bajo mientras un elfo les traía pasteles de chocolate con almendras y nueces.

- Gracias Butty.- dijeron a coro las chicas.

Luego de un abundante desayuno decidieron dar unas vueltas por los terrenos de Hogwarts, cubiertas con sus capas porque hacía mucho frío. Mientras Liliane y Catalina hablaban de las canciones que deseaban cantar, Amalia reía para sus adentros, no sospechaban nada de lo que iba a pasar.

El tiempo pasó rápido en Hogwarts para los alumnos egresantes, pues los preparativos para la noche los mantuvieron ocupados y la salida empezaba luego de la cena a las diez en punto de la noche. A las nueve ya reinaba un aire descontrolado en las habitaciones donde todos buscaban el mejor atuendo que lucir, se acomodaban el cabello y la mezcla de perfumes, que se dio en el vestíbulo, cuando estaban por salir a buscar un carruaje, fue increíble.

- Creo que me voy a intoxicar con tanto perfume.- dijo Lily fingiendo toser. Estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba un pantalón de corderoy finito color verde agua, con las botamangas (parte de abajo del pantalón) anchísimas que le tapaban unos zapatitos bajos y muy delicados en color rojo, con una remera larga banca y un pulóver verde clarito también combinando con el pantalón, que al ser un poco corto dejaba ver la remera y tenía un cuello recto dejando al descubierto parte de sus hombros y cuello. Además llevaba un pequeño bolsito rojo en conjunto con los zapatos y se había pintado las uñas, que las llevaba cortas, de rojo. Su pelo largo y pelirrojo iba suelto y lacio, peinado con una raya al costado. En su mano izquierda, tenía puesto un anillo con una piedra color esmeralda, en combinación con sus hermosos ojos.

- Aquí tenemos un carruaje, subamos antes de que nos lo quiten.- las apuró Amy y le hizo seña a Remus que la miraba desde un rincón, sin que nadie los viera. Luego de eso, Remus indicó a sus amigos que debían subir al carruaje que se encontraba detrás de las chicas.

- Que emocionada estoy ¡ya quiero llegar!- sus amigas reían a carcajadas, si algo le gustaba a Catalina eran las fiestas y las salidas de ese tipo.

- Cálmate ya Cati…- le pidió Lily y ella la miró con mala cara y siguió:

- Me encanta ese vestido que te has puesto Amy ¿qué tienes pensado para esta noche? ¿Conquista? ¡Picarona picarona!- en ese sentido Cati y Sirius se parecían muchísimo.

- Oye amiga este… no quiero que te me enojes pero… pareciste Black.- le dijo Amalia y acto seguido se tapó la cabeza con los brazos porque sabía que se desataría la furia Dumont pero… Muy por el contrario a lo esperado por la morena y por la pelirroja, Cati entristeció ante aquel mencionado apellido, y dejando de lado la efusividad se quedó mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje, que en momentos más aterrizaría, lo que provocó el remordimiento de sus dos amigas.

Llegaron al pueblo de Hogsmead, y al detenerse el carruaje de las chicas ellas bajaron silenciosas y por detrás tres chicos bajo una capa invisible las seguían, claro que ellas de eso no estaban ni enteradas. Entonces Amalia les dijo:

- Creo que la vamos a pasar muy bien, podremos divertirnos en ese karaoke, pero no con esas caras.- entonces Lily esbozó una tímida sonrisa y mirando a Cati le preguntó:

- ¿Nos perdonas Catita?- sólo la llamaban así en momentos como ése.

- ¡Sí!- les dijo festivamente y las tres comenzaron a reír en carcajadas.

Unos pasos más atrás, en voz muy baja Canuto y Cornamenta dijeron a unísono:

- ¿un cara qué?- Lunático les pegó en la cabeza una cachetadita a ambos y les dijo:

- Un "Karaoke" es un lugar donde se canta canciones. Es un bar así que se puede sentarse en mesitas y también hay un escenario con un micrófono y uno pide la canción que quiere cantar y entonces aparece la letra y la música y tú cantas.- terminada la explicación ya habían llegado al lugar. Decidieron quedarse unos minutos afuera, para disimular un poco.

El local era bastante grande y estaba pintado por fuera con un color azul oscuro y tenía estrellas pintadas, curiosamente el cartel era una luna llena gigante (que asustó bastante a Remus) con un lobo que aullaba al lado y se llamaba _"El aullar del lobo". _Eso no les agradó mucho a los chicos, aunque a las chicas les parecía fascinante, los tres se quedaron como tontos mirándolas en la entrada, estaban tan bonitas.

Aunque Remus se puso un tanto celoso, ¿qué hacía su novia con un vestido tan escotado (en realidad era un escote normal que no dejaba ver ni la cuarta parte de la delantera de la morena pero el lobito estaba exagerando por los celos) en un bar? ¿Qué no sabía que allí dentro habría hombres? ¡Menos mal que había ido!

Por su parte, Sirius se quedó pensando en que definitivamente no había chica más bonita que Catalina, "_¡si hasta su nombre suena bonito!" _pensó. La blonda llevaba puesta un pantalón negro, ancho en la parte de abajo, que hacia arriba seguía hasta cubrir a la chica con una remera, que se ataba al cuello dejando ver un escote parecido al de Amy, pero una espalda completamente al descubierto, que casi mata al merodeador de un infarto. A su vez llevaba un cinto de argollas plateadas a la altura de la cadera que le hacía juego con los aros argollas plateadas que llevaba puestos. Por su puesto que tenía también zapatos de punta y con un taco, no muy alto plateados, con una cartera haciéndole juego. El pelo lo llevaba lacio y se había atado con unos clips un mechón de pelo hacia atrás. Sirius estaba que se volvía loco, por lo bonita que estaba, y por los celos que le provocaba imaginar que todos la mirarían como él en ese momento.

- Entremos ahora.- los guió James. Sacaron una entrada, mostraron sus documentos de identidad y entraron. El lugar era realmente espectacular. El escenario estaba lleno de luces y las mesitas eran realmente agradables. Por dentro el local lucía como por fuera, se sentía como el cielo.

- Aquella mesa, chicos la que está justo detrás.- les señaló Sirius. Se sentaron allí y cuando vino la camarera pidieron tres cervezas de manteca.

- ¿Quién es el que canta? ¿no es el que trabajaba en la heladería el verano pasado?- preguntó James y sus amigos asintieron.

- Es mucho mejor haciendo helados.- dijo Remus y los tres rieron a carcajadas, es que ese chico cantaba verdaderamente mal, veían incluso como las chicas se tapaban los oídos.

jaajaja mm continuará :)

Annie


	11. Serenatas

jajajajaja :) me encanta que me hayan dejado esos dos reviews :) aunque sean poquitos valen mucho!

Espero que les guste este cap que es algo gracioso jejeje :) las canciones las elegí especialmente para cada caso jaja (L) bueno ya no los molesto más a leer!

* * *

-Capítulo Once-

"_**Serenatas" **_

Después de un rato que estaban en el bar, Amalia se animó a cantar, pidió a la camarera que la anotara en la lista y luego de una chica con cara de sapo que cantaba horrorosamente mal, se levantó y se fue al escenario.

Tomó el micrófono y sin miramientos, bajo la expectante mirada de sus amigas y de su novio dijo:

Soy Amalia y esta canción va para ti Remus.- Las chicas se dieron vuelta para ver donde señalaba, al ver a los merodeadores casi se mueren del susto, y para colmo de males Sirius les guiñó un ojo. La música comenzó a sonar y en letras plateadas apareció la letra de la canción.

- La soledad se hace carne en mí

Y la noche parece un desierto

Pero llegas tú con tu inmensa luz

Y te declaras dueño de mis sueños.- Lunático estaba en las nubes.

- El tiempo viste un color azul

Parecido a un suspiro del cielo

De solo saber que te voy a ver

Y a regalarte todos mis momentos.- Lily pensaba en James inevitablemente, ¿qué hacía allí? ¡Pensar que creían que esa noche se liberarían de eso!

- Vas a verme llegar

Y vas a oír mi canción

Vas a entrar sin pedirme la llave

La distancia y el tiempo no saben

La falta que le haces a mi corazón.- Definitivamente Sirius no podía ser más sexy, y ese perfume que tenía lo hacía parecer más irresistible. Se había sentado con James en su mesa justo a su lado. Pero James había tenido la precaución de no apurar a Lily, entonces se sentó al lado de Canuto.

- La soledad se hace carne en mí

Y la noche parece un desierto

Pero llegas tú con tu inmensa luz

Y te declaras dueño de mis sueños.

El tiempo viste un color azul

Parecido a un suspiro del cielo

De solo saber que te voy a ver

Y a regalarte todos mis momentos

Vas a verme llegar

Y vas a oír mi canción

Vas a entrar sin pedirme la llave

La distancia y el tiempo no saben

La falta que le haces a mi corazón

Por que puedo callar mis palabras

Para oírte en el viento hablar

Por que puedo soñar para verte

- Y tenerte aún sin soñar.- La canción llegó a su fin, la morena cantaba muy bien, tenía una voz preciosa, eso no se podía negar. Luego de unos merecidos aplausos, y piropos por parte de los hombres que casi enloquecen a nuestro lobito, se bajó corriendo y fue a parar a los brazos de Remus que la besó con el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella. Las chicas estaban felices por su amiga, sabían que se querían y que estuviesen juntos era genial.

- Te lo tenías guardado ehh- le dijo pícaramente Cati y Lily la felicitó:

- ¡Felicitaciones Amy! Te lo mereces, se lo merecen.- dijo luego para felicitar a Remus también.

- Estoy feliz.- dijo la morena contenta y Remus volvió a besarla.

- Me parece que hay un nuevo cantante esperando para comenzar.- comentó James y todos miraron al escenario. Sirius guiñó un ojo a Cati y dijo:

- Esta va para ti Catita, necesito que sepas que te quiero y que eres la primera en enamorarme, tenlo en cuenta ¿si?- Catalina no abrió más lo ojos porque no podía, la sorpresa era gigante, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía quererlo más de lo que lo quería, realmente se había enamorado del merodeador más bonito y sexy.

- Yo no se lo que me pasa cuando estoy con vos

Me hipnotiza tu sonrisa

Me desarma tu mirada

Y de mi no queda nada

Me derrito, como un hielo al sol

Cuando vamos al algún lado

Nunca elijo yo

Porque lo único que quiero es ir contigo

Vivo dando vueltas a tu alrededor

Como un perro abandonado

Que en la calle te siguió.- Remus y James rieron, es que la canción iba perfecta para Canuto. Cati por su lado soltó una lágrima de alegría y de emoción, no se había esperado nunca un gesto como ese por parte del merodeador.

- Pero yo no soy tu prisionero

Y no tengo alma de robot

Es que hay algo en tu carita que me gusta

Que me gusta y se llevo mi corazón

Yo no soy tu prisionero

Y no tengo alma de robot

Es que hay algo en tu carita que me gusta

Que me gusta y se llevo mi corazón.

Puede ser por tu carácter

O mi voluntad

Me hipnotiza tu sonrisa

Me desarma tu mirada

Y de mi no queda nada me derrito

- Como un hielo al sol.- Lily le comentaba a Amy en voz bajita y al oído, que parecía que a Cati le iba a dar un infarto, Sirius no podía ser más tierno y además hasta tenía buena voz.

- Cuando vamos al algún lado

Nunca elijo yo

Porque lo único que quiero es ir contigo

Vivo dando vueltas a tu alrededor

Como un perro abandonado

Que en la calle te siguió

Pero yo no soy tu prisionero

Y no tengo alma de robot

Es que hay algo en tu carita que me gusta

Que me gusta y se llevo mi corazón

Yo no soy tu prisionero

Y no tengo alma de robot

Es que hay algo en tu carita que me gusta

- Que me gusta y se llevo mi corazón.- La gente del Karaoke se paró y comenzó a bailar, el ritmo del tema invitaba a moverse, y Sirius sabía animar a la gente.

- Puede ser por tu carácter

O mi voluntad

Me hipnotiza tu sonrisa

Me desarma tu mirada

Y de mi no queda nada me derrito

Como un hielo al sol

Cuando vamos al algún lado

Nunca elijo yo

Porque lo único que quiero es ir contigo

Vivo dando vueltas a tu alrededor

Como un perro abandonado

Que en la calle te siguió

Pero yo no soy tu prisionero

Y no tengo alma de robot

Es que hay algo en tu carita que me gusta

Que me gusta y se llevo mi corazón

Yo no soy tu prisionero

Y no tengo alma de robot

Es que hay algo en tu carita que me gusta

Que me gusta y se llevo mi corazon

Se llevo mi corazón

Se llevo mi corazón

Se llevo mi corazón

- Se llevo mi corazón.- Todos aplaudieron en cambio Cati decidida y dándole un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios a Canuto subió al escenario, tomó el micrófono y dijo:

- Acá va mi respuesta Black.- su sonrisa de lado indicaba que llamarlo por el apellido era solo una manera de coquetearlo.

- ¡TE QUIERO CATITAAA!- le gritó él y sus amigos se desarmaron en carcajadas.

- Cuento con las alas del mar  
Si no encuentro un ser humano que me pase a buscar  
Siempre tiemblo y vuelvo a temblar  
No me mires, no me toques si me pongo a gritar.- se veía tan sexy cantando, pensaba Sirius, al parecer no era el único, varios hombres se acercaron al escenario.  
- Muy bien, yo salgo a bailar  
En medio de los coches y, oh!, no!,  
Yo sueño que soy yo  
Yo muero de oh! dios!,  
Por que me dicen lo que tengo que hacer?.- estaba sentada en una banquetita y hacía un movimiento con los hombrossiguiendo el ritmo de su canción, la rubia estaba extaciando a Canuto.

- El se convirtió en superstar  
El teléfono no para, no para de llamar  
Por la noche vino el doctor  
Su enfermera mary poppins y el deshollinador  
Tu tienes cuerpo de fusil  
Yo estoy siempre a punto de estallar, no!,  
Yo sueño que soy yo  
Yo muero de oh! dios!,  
Por que me dicen lo que tengo que hacer?.- el tono de voz de Cati siempre le había gustado a sus amigas, tenía una voz como aterciopelada.

- No quiero ver el sol quiero ver el sol  
Quiero hacerlo  
No me hagas daño ni me des amor  
Por lo menos hoy quiero hacerlo.- Esa canción mostraba su lado dulce y tierno también, por eso la había elegido y parecía que estaba funcionando como ella quería, pues de lo perdido que estaba Sirius mirándola, todavía no había reaccionado celosamente por aquellos que hacían aperecer ramos de flores y se lo arrojaban en señal de admiración, algunos con direcciones incluídas.

- Cuento con las alas del mar  
Si no encuentro un ser humano que me pase a buscar  
Ya no puedo verme llorar  
Es de noche y se hace tarde  
Yo te espero en el bar.- la canción le salió perfecta, resultó ser que Dumont logró que Sirius perdiera la poca cordura que le quedara, se bajó y James tomó la posta, mientras que sus amigos disfrutaban de sus chicas.

- Se que estás dolida y no sabes lo que me duele verte así, te amo y eso no lo cambia nadie ni nada, yo solo espero que puedas entenderlo todo, ahora solo pretendo hacerte reír, no soy bueno en esto.- dijo Cornamenta muy tiernamente y con la sinceridad de alguien que simplemente habla con el corazón. Lily lo miraba emocionada ese moreno sí que la podía.

- Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz.- la gente se paró para bailar incluso Remus y Amalia, seguidos por Cati y Sirius que habían decidido hablar luego y por el momento disfrutar la maravillosa noche juntos.

- Ay como quisiera en este instante abrazarte

Y mil canciones al oído cantarte

A tu vida muchas rosas regalarle

Es que tu me enamorastee

Es que tú eres el lucero que guía mi vida

Si no te tengo en mi canción no existe melodía

Tú me haces falta baby de noche y de dia

Sin tu inspiración no existiría esta poesía.- Lily se quería morir, literalmente, pues eso de ignorar a James se le estaba complicando, no tendría la mejor voz del mundo, pero era el más dulce.

- Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz.- James empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música también.

- Tú que me haces soñar

Y a las estrellas llegar

Con solo pensarte baby

Tú que me sueles llenar

Eres mi aire vital

Sin ti no respiro leide

Tú no te imaginas

La falta que me haces

Cuando no te tengo cerca

Me muero por llamarte. – la música seguía y Lily escuchaba la letra atentamente, sabía que el moreno la había elegido especialmente para ella.

- Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero ohuuuu

Baby te quiero ohuuuu

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero ohuuuu...

Desde que te he conocido yo vivo tan feliz...

Ay nena no sabes cuanto te quiero.- Se bajó de un salto del escenario y Lily sin esperar más se animó y le pidió el micrófono a James quien se sorprendió y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla se lo entregó. Los chicos se sentaron, eso era un show digno de escuchar.

- Creo que es hora de decirte un par de verdades.- comenzó diciéndole Liliane a James.

Pero entenderte es complicado,

Y yo se que es un pecado intentarlo,

¿Para qué perder el tiempo si se que es en vano?

Pero al fin creo que las razones se darán solas.

Darme cuenta que alejarme no fue mi mejor idea

No fue una fácil tarea para mi orgullo.

Ya ves que nunca pierdo y esta vez,

He perdido hasta la cabeza y es difícil admitirlo.- no era una canción Karaoke, era una canción que la pelirroja había escrito para el moreno y eso hizo que James se quedara boquiabierto, pues no sonaba música, sólo la voz de la pelirroja.

- Y justo cuando quiero que el tiempo se fugue en mis manos,

Los minutos se deshacen a desgano y el tiempo parece de la vida un presidiario.

Cuando al fin te vuelvo a ver no quiero que avancemos, quiero nos quedemos

Un instante así, y es entonces cuando el tiempo decide partir de urgencia.- la melodía era calma y muy bonita, la letra era perfecta a juzgar por James y los demás.

- La claridad con la que descubro tu belleza me es ensordecedora,

Y las imágenes que revela mi cabeza como en una proyección, me agotan.

Con qué rudeza me mostraste el corazón y quitaste la ilusión de mis sentidos.

Y esta risa trillada que pretende aparentar un falso bienestar ya cansa,

Pero es lo único que puedo esbozar con vos mirándome a los ojos.

Perdoname si te molesta que te diga en voz baja que te quiero.- la canción terminó, Lily había tenido los ojos cerrados para no ser vencida por su vergüenza, ya se había cansado de resistirse a los encantos de su merodeador, era hora de liberarse y ser feliz.

- Ahora sí que esto me parece el cielo- confesó James, y Lily rió por la ocurrencia sentándose a su lado, ya hablarían más tarde, pero parecía que la noche de las serenatas no había terminado, aún faltaba Remus.

- Creo que mereces reír a carcajadas, así que… aquí voy, te amo Amy.- su novia lo miraba embelezada ¿cómo podía ser tan lindo?

- Luna dile que la amo, dile que la quiero. !!

Nai nainai...

Y que mis noches tristes, por ella yo muero

Luna dile que la amo, dile que la quiero. !!

Dile que la quiero...

Y que mis noches tristes, por ella yo muero.- la voz ronca de Remus iba perfecto con el tono de la canción, y la letra parecía escrita para él.

- DILE... Dile que ella es mi reina

Que es lo que más querré

En esta tierra

Y que su amor se ha adueñado de mí...

Luna dile que la amo, dile que la quiero. !!

Dile que la quiero...

Y que mis noches tristes, por ella yo muero

Luna dile que la amo, dile que la quiero. !!

Dile que la quiero...

Y que mis noches tristes, por ella yo muero.- ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lily y Catita no entendían nada entonces como leyéndoles el pensamiento, Amalia les dijo al oído disimuladamente.

- ¿Les ha gustado nuestro plan? Remus es muy bueno con las estrategias, ni Sirius ni James se dieron cuenta.- las otras dos quedaron boquiabiertas ¿su amiga había planificado todo para reconciliarlos sin que ninguno de ellos supiera nada? Eso sí que era sorprendente, ¿tan obvios eran?

- Escucha amor es que el romantic style

Ya no puede escribir no puede cantar

Desde que tu no estas

Mi vida quiere terminar...!!

Es que no soy de hierro no soy de metal

Todo en mi te extraña no puede aguantar

Desde que tu no estas

Mi vida quiere terminar...!!

Luna dile que la amo, dile que la quiero. !!

Y que mis noches tristes, por ella yo muero.- Amy no se pudo resistir ante el merodeador, así que en vez de dejarlo terminar la canción para ella lo calló con un apasionado y amoroso beso, por lo que Lupin abrió la mano derecha para abrazarla y dejó caer el micrófono, dejando en claro que el show había terminado.

jajjaja

acá les dejo cuales son las canciones para que las busquen si les gustaron :)

Amalia para Remus: La llave, de Abel Pintos.

Sirius Para Cati: No se lo que me pasa, Los Autenticos Decadentes.

Catita para Sirius: Mary Poppins y el deshollinador, Fabiana Cantilo.

James para Lily: Te quiero, Nigga.

Lily para James: En voz baja, una canción mía :) jajaja es que era la ñunica que iba con Lily y James y ese momento .

Remus para Amy: Luna dile, Nigga.

Porfavor sean buenitos y dejen reviews!! que me animan mucho! jajjaa

espero comentarios y críticas jeje

Annie


	12. De Cero

ajajaaja bueno verán, hoy terminé con todos los trimestrales asi que me decidi a actualizar :) jajaja después del capítulo anterior este cap se viene con todo pero para james y lily :)

no adelnato más que no quiero meter la pata :D

a leer!

* * *

-Capítulo Doce-

"_**De Cero"**_

Llegaron al castillo en un mismo carruaje, por el camino no hablaron, tan solo se quedaron en silencio, abrazados y pensando en todo. Las canciones habían significado mucho más que un rato de diversión, cada una había sido elegida especialmente para la persona a la que fue dirigida, supieron cantar lo que no pudieron hablar durante ese tiempo de indiferencias.

Pero todo había pasado muy rápido, acompañado de la euforia del momento y un remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos confusos. Necesitaban serenarse, parar la pelota y pensar. Pues la decisión que tomaran, modificaría sus vidas por completo, sabían que no iba a haber una tercera oportunidad, tenían que ser cuidadosos en los pasos que daban, la pelea los había desviado de su objetivo, y la madurez que habían adquirido con el intento de asesinato de James se había adormecido, actuaban encaprichados, como nenes pequeños, sin conciencia.

Decidieron terminar la noche bien, así que al llegar a la torre Gryffindor se despidieron cada cual con un beso en la mejilla, a excepción de Remus y Amy que al ser ya novios se dieron un beso en los labios y se fueron a dormir.

A las ocho de la mañana del domingo, sin quererlo James se despertó, hacía de cuenta que había dormido durante siglos, pero tan solo habían pasado cinco horas desde que había dejado a su pelirroja. Estaba feliz de haber podido estar con ella como los días antes del "maldito accidente", como lo llamaban ellos. Al venir en el carruaje y sentir su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, lo había entendido todo, Lily aún no estaba lista y él no debía apurarla. La decisión que tomó fue, estar a su lado, pero dándole el espacio que tanto necesitaba.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y al ver que era temprano se sorprendió, pero sin hacerle demasiado caso, se levantó, se bañó y luego de vestirse bajó a la Sala, sus amigos debían de estar soñando aún, a juzgar por los murmullos de Remus y los pequeños gruñidos de Canuto.

Se fue directo a las cocinas, buscó unos pastelitos de chocolate, una jarra de chocolate caliente y algunos bombones de menta y regresó a la Sala que estaba vacía, puso su desayuno sobre una mesita y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea, el domingo había amanecido más frío y los elfos habían hecho un estupendo fuego.

Escuchó ruidos en la sala y por alguna extraña razón tuvo la necesidad de bajar y comprobar si no era James quien estaba allí, había estado teniendo pesadillas desde el día en casi lo matan, y una nueva en que James moría entre sus brazos luego de recibir un Avada Kedabra la había despertado a eso de las siete y cuarto de la mañana.

Tomó su bata, se la colocó encima del pijama y se fue. Al bajar pudo ver, aquella cabellera azabache y rebelde que tantas veces había detestado y ahora se le hacía tan irresistible. El merodeador ni se dio cuenta y cuando quiso acordar Lily había ido y se había acostado en su regazo como una niña pequeña que busca contención. Su primer impulso fue acariciarle la colorada cabellera y luego, al ver que esos faroles verdes lo miraban como con miedo le besó la frente en un gesto suave y delicado, para transmitirle la seguridad que necesitaba. Liliane dejó escapar un suspiro y luego le dijo:

- No sabes cuánto te necesito James.- El moreno sonrió, pero no con arrogancia o con actitud de ganador, sino con ternura. Le encantaba la sinceridad y la inocencia de Lils, ella era la mejor.

- Yo también Lils, pero entendí que debo darte espacio y tiempo, cuando estés preparada para que te quieran, me lo harás saber.- Lily hizo pucherito y se abrazó al merodeador ahora apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

- ¿Por qué tanto miedo bonita? ¿tuviste un mal sueño?- era increíble como podía conocerla tanto, Lily todavía se sorprendía, además era tan dulce con ella.

- Fue horrible, desde que pasó lo que pasó no he dejado de soñar feo.- le contestó casi en un susurro.

- Un bombón de menta siempre ayuda.- le dijo James alcanzándole uno, la tenía abrazada por la cintura y le acariciaba la espalda para darle calor.

- Gracias James.- Lily se devoró el bombón y James le dijo casi en un susurro sobre su oído, como si tan solo fuera un secreto que ella nada más debía saber…

- Te amo Lils- para sorpresa de ambos Lily le respondió:

- Lo sé, tus cartas no mentían.- en realidad había sido un pensamiento en voz alta para ella y una alucinante confesión para él.

- ¿Leías mis cartas?- le dijo ya no tan bajito sino hablando con su tono de voz normal y abriendo los ojos como platos sin poder creérselo. Ella rió.

- En realidad no.- James hizo un gesto de desilusión pero Lily continuó:- hasta este verano. Pues antes ni las abría, pero este año mi mamá me retó y me dijo que me arrepentiría cuando te perdiera para siempre, que me querías como nunca nadie más lo haría y mi mamá no dice las cosas porque sí, ni tampoco es una romanticona adicta a las novelas.- podía ser tan infantil a veces que James creía que no iba a poder resistirse mucho más a comérsela a besos.

- Entonces me contó que había guardado todas tus cartas para cuando me dignara a leerlas y las empecé a leer. Me dormía cada noche con una de ellas en la mano, entonces entendí porque mi mamá decía eso. Y por qué las bromas a Severus, y muchas otras cosas. Pude conocerte finalmente y entonces me di cuenta que no te odiaba… - James alzó las cejas y le dijo:

- Bueno eso es un avance.- ella hizo una cara rara a lo que rieron ambos.

- Lo que me pasa James es que… tengo miedo, no es tan fácil como parece ¿sabés? Tú has salido con muchas chicas, bonitas y con experiencia. Yo no se si podré darte lo que ellas sí y eso me asusta, nunca estuve con nadie James ¿y qué si no soy lo que esperabas? ¿o si beso mal y después no me querés más?- ahora sí el moreno se permitió una carcajada, no podía ser más hermosa, ella frunció el seño ofendida:

- Te estoy hablando en serio.- lo regañó él nada más le dijo:

- Dime una cosa, ¿cómo puedes saber si lo que ellas me daban es lo que en verdad yo quiero?- se quedó muda y enrojeció de vergüenza, no supo que responderle, el la aprisionó contra su pecho y le acarició una mejilla diciéndole:

- Lils te amo, y con sólo poder abrazarte y mirarte sin que me eches un conjuro soy feliz.- ella sonrió realmente era ocurrente el moreno y sabía como tranquilizarla.- no tienes de qué preocuparte, sé quién eres y cómo eres, sé que nunca has tenido novio, sé que no eres como las demás que se acuestan en la primera cita, y que eres la chica más hermosa e inocente del mundo y justamente eso es lo que me enamora de ti, nada me hace más feliz que estar así contigo ¿crees que esto es demasiado para ti?- le preguntó Cornamenta y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces creo que no hay más problemas, y cada vez que tengas miedo, o te sientas incomoda no tienes más que decírmelo, no voy a reírme de ti, al contrario, me gusta saber que eres lo suficientemente madura como para hablar conmigo en lugar de hacer las cosas por no parecer tonta o por no quedar como nenita, eres MI nena y eso me encanta ¿entendido?- le dijo James y ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y un hermoso brillo en los ojos que denotaba felicidad.

- Te amo James.- le contestó y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla que casi derrite al merodeador.

- ¿No te sientes mejor ahora?- le preguntó Cornamenta.

- Mucho mejor, pero sigo teniendo sueño.- le contestó Lily acurrucándose en el abrazo entonces James le dijo:

- Tengo una idea princesita, creo que ya sé como curarte de tanta pesadilla.- la sonrisa pícara de James no intimidó a Lily que aceptó seguirlo por los pasillos hasta que…

- ¿Un tapiz?- no entendía nada, James caminaba de un lado para otro enfrente de un feísimo tapiz en uno de los pasillos y de pronto, éste desapareció y en su lugar una hermosa puerta de roble hizo aparición.

- ¿Qué es esto James?- El moreno como única respuesta tapó los ojos de la pelirroja y la dirigió hacia adentro diciéndole.

- Se llama "Sala Multipropósitos" se convierte en el lugar que tú le pidas.- le destapó los ojos y ella pudo ver una habitación muy acogedora, decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, con una chimenea con fuego encendido y una cama que a ella le pareció gigante.

- Tranquila, que solo vamos a dormir. Creo que si duermes abrazada a mí, no tendrás más miedo.- le respondió ante la cara de miedo de la pelirroja.

- Entonces… ¿solo dormiremos?- le preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza mientras la llevaba abrazada hasta la cama, la abrió y se metieron juntos en ella. Era el lugar perfecto, la cama más cómoda y mullida del mundo, pero lo más hermoso era que estaban juntos. Lily se quitó su bata dejando ver un camisón corto de tirantes de color dorado que le quedaba increíble a lo que James casi se desmaya, pero se contuvo de mirarla demasiado o de decirle algo, ya tendría tiempo una vez se durmiera. Lily se abrazó a él y entonces le dijo:

- Definitivamente estoy lista.- James sonrió feliz, y le preguntó:

- Eso quiere decir… ¿qué quiéres ser mi novia?-

- Sí.- le contestó Lily poniendo carita de angelito y pestañándole a James repetidamente en un gesto gracioso, luego rieron felices y James la abrazó más hacia él con intención de protegerla y nunca más dejarla ir. Se miraron, y se fueron acercando James le dijo:

- No quiero apresurarte pero… te me estás volviendo más irresistible que nunca y créeme que eso es mucho, así que o dejas de mirarme con esos ojos tan increíbles o…-

- Prefiero lo segundo.- dijo pícaramente y el moreno sin perder más tiempo la besó como tantas veces había soñado, e incluso mejor, de lo que se lo había imaginado.

- ¿Decías que no tenías experiencia?- le dijo James y Lily sin entender nada le respondió:

- Y no te mentí.-

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué?

- No me quiero ni imaginar como besarás entonces cuando haga años que estemos juntos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que ¡waw! Jamás me habían besado así de… de… perfecto, increíble, con tanto cariño y con tanta pasión a la vez y con dulzura y ternura y que casi me matas de un infarto y que ¡uf! Creo que me voy a morir si no puedo besarte nunca más.- Realmente pensaba todo eso y se notaba por la forma en que lo había dicho, parecía estar pensándolo en voz alta, Lily se sonrojó y se escondió debajo de la colcha.

- ¿Lily? ¿dije algo malo?- James no entendía nada, intentaba sacar a su pelirroja de debajo del acolchado.

- Lils ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó cariñosamente una vez que logró meterse abajo con ella y encontrar sus ojos mirándolo como con miedo.

- ¿y qué si fue suerte de principianta y ahora beso mal?- James rió por la ocurrencia y Lily frunció el ceño.

- No existe la suerte de principianta pero, en tal caso, tenemos toda la vida por delante, días enteros, horas y horas para practicar.- le contestó con una sonrisa pícara y hasta sexy a lo que ella hizo un gesto de susto y respondió:

- ¡Uf! como me alivias, ahora tengo que besar bien si no quiero perder mis labios para siempre.- una nueva carcajada por parte de James y Lily le sacó la lengua.

- Si besas bien, será igual, no creas que voy a desaprovechar todo ese tiempo que tenemos.-

- ¡Eso no es justo! Yo quiero conservar mis labios sanos- protestó Lily infantilmente y James comenzó a hacerles cosquillas por lo que no pudo más que reír.

- ¡¡Cosquillas…. Cos… cosqui… cosquillas noo!!- le suplicaba la pelirroja entre carcajadas a James.

- ¿Mimos si?- preguntó tiernamente el merodeador y ya sin poder resistirse se fundieron en el segundo beso de Lily, que resultó tener, según James "un don para besar", pues eso no había sido suerte de principiante, eran los besos más perfectos del mundo.

Así pasaron el resto del día, recordando cuando se conocieron, sus peleas, sus encuentros. Planeando su futuro, finalmente James le propuso Casamiento y ella aceptó gustosa, luego entre caricias y palabras bonitas Lily cayó en un profundo sueño, donde se vio cazada con James y un pequeño niño al que ella reconoció como su hijo. Por su parte cornamenta se quedó despierto, disfrutando de mimar y de cuidar a Lily y de descubrir los secretos que ese hermoso camisón le estaba develando.

* * *

jjaaja y?? ahhhhh que tiernos no?? jaajja quiero un james para mi!! jajja

suerte a todos y dejen reviews please!! que me animan para seguirr

Annie


	13. No me la harás fácil ¿Cierto Dumont?

Bueno después de un capítulo dedicado a James y Lily, con muy buenos comentarios por suerte ajjaja cosa que me alivio (pensaba que podia ser medio empalagoso) acá les va otro nuevo cap de esta historia ;)

que lo disfruten!

* * *

-Capítulo Trece-

"_**No me la harás fácil ¿Cierto Dumont?"**_

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se habían visto por última vez? Sirius ya había perdido la cuenta. El panorama era el siguiente: luego de la salida a Hogsmead Cati había estado oculta.

El moreno pensó distintas teorías en aquellos dos tortuosos días:

Una podía ser que estuviese enferma y por eso no saliera de su habitación. Pero eso era imposible porque la había visto con el mapa vagando por el pasillo que llevaba a la lechucería. Primera teoría al tacho.

La segunda que había pensado era que quizás se hubiese arrepentido de lo que había pasado en el Karaoke, pero eso le dolía demasiado, así que optimista como era, segunda teoría al tacho.

La última y tercer teoría era que, quizás se hubiese asustado un poco, no es normal que de un momento a otro la persona a la que más creías odiar y la que más creías que te odiaba en el mundo, te declarara su amor en público y tú le correspondieras. Así que optó por quedarse con esa última teoría y decidió esperar a que Catita finalmente aceptara hablar con él, sabía que le sacaría todos sus miedos, pero lo que no sabía era que, Catalina Dumont no quería despojarse de ninguno de sus miedos, eran la única razón para no estar con él y realmente y según le decía Lily a James _"Parece ser que Cati se niega a ser feliz"._

- ¡Pues mal por ella! ¿Sabes qué? Siempre supe que era una egoísta, ha jugado conmigo y nadie juega con Sirius Black.- dijo Canuto cuando James le comentó una noche la opinión de Lily acerca del tema.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el altanero Black al que tanto Catalina odiaba, pero ella se lo había buscado, pues lo había lastimado con sus histeriqueos_, "no era necesario que en seguida se arrojara a sus brazos y aceptara casamiento, pero sí debía hablar con él, no puede negar lo que ha pasado y lo que siente". _Amy había dicho una gran verdad con esa frase, es que la pareja despareja era el tema a tratar en cada desayuno, almuerzo o cena que las dos parejitas tenían. Ver a sus amigos mal no les gustaba para nada, pero además Amalia estaba enojada, más bien, enfurecida con Catalina, no le agradaba en lo absoluto lo que estaba haciendo.

Lily y Amalia intentaban hablar con ella cada vez que podían, pero la blonda siempre se enojaba y terminaba diciendo: _"¡pero es que no entienden nada! ¡Nada de nada! Ni que fuera todo tan fácil"_ y salía corriendo directo a las cocinas por una gran ración de pasteles de chocolate. Pero Sirius ese martes trece no daba más, y harto de esperar a que el orgullo Dumont fuese dejado a un lado de una buena vez se decidió por apartarlo él mismo. Eso no podía seguir así.

Tomó la capa de James y el mapa del merodeador, se fijo que Cati se iba de la sala Gryffindor y se fue a seguirla. La capa lo cubría así que ella no podría verlo, intentaba no ir muy cerca para que no escuchara su respiración fuerte y con el mapa veía hacia donde se dirigía, entonces cuando vio que faltaba poco para que pasara por el aula de transformaciones decidió acercarse, y en un rápido movimiento la había callado para que no alarmara a nadie, y la había llevado dentro del aula.

- No voy a permitirte que sigas escapando Dumont.- el tono de voz grave de Sirius denotaba seriedad, pero también frustración y tristeza, le dolía demasiado lo que Cati hacía.

- ¿Qué quieres?- podía estar temblando de pies a cabeza, podía estar al punto de las lágrimas, pero no se lo demostraría jamás.

- ¡Que qué quiero! ¿que qué quiero dices?- Sirius estaba furioso.

- Si eso es lo que dije ¿acaso te dio sordera Black?- estaba siendo fría y no le gustaba hacerle eso, por alguna extraña razón, o tal vez no tan extraña, se sentía una muy mala persona por eso.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan fría? No se que piensas que significa la frase te amo, pero que no me quieras no te da derecho a jugar así conmigo, fui sincero contigo esperaba que al menos me hablaras después de todo lo que paso, pero se ve que para ti fue solo un juego, te diviertes conmigo y después me dejas tirado… parece un plan bastante entretenido, claro si no es a ti a quien te lo hacen.- Catalina lo miro con recelo, sabía que él tenía razón pero… ¿acaso él no hacía lo mismo con las demás chicas?

- ¿Qué pasa Black no te agrado probar un poco de tu propio veneno?- eso sí que había dolido, Canuto había tenido una mínima esperanza de que ella negara todo lo dicho, pero al parecer eso era exactamente lo que había pensado hacer con él y dolía, dolía demasiado.

No es lo mismo, siempre que salí con alguien le aclare que no quería nada serio y ellas aceptaron estar conmigo igual, no las engañé siempre supieron qué era lo que yo quería, pero tú me dijiste una cosa y después hiciste otra, y eso no esta bien.- Ya no lo soportaba más era demasiado para él, se dio la vuelta y se fue, cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos, oculto tras la capa de James y dejando alguna que otra lágrima por el camino, aunque se esforzaba por no llorar no podía evitarlo, la quería y ella lo había lastimado por demás.

- ¡Estúpido Black!- gritó al fin una vez que estaba en las cocinas. No podía parar de llorar, aún no entendía por qué había hecho eso, y se arrepentía muchísimo, el problema era que, sentía que lo había perdido del todo y eso por su culpa.

Llegó a su habitación aún secando las lágrimas, que mala noche había sido. No sabía por qué seguía negándose a estar con él si tanto lo quería. Pero no supuso jamás que encima del mal momento vivido dos horas antes iba a tener que pasar por una horrenda discusión con su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Amalia estaba loca de furia, pudo verlo en sus ojos.

- Na- nada- contestó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

- Mira Dumont tú me vas a escuchar. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo, hizo un hechizo silenciador en su cama, metió a Cati adentro para hablar sin despertar a Lily y le dijo:

- Estás llorando por los rincones como una idiota mientras lastimas a una persona por un simple capricho. Sabes que lo quieres, te mueres de ganas de abrazarlo y sentirte protegida y feliz como el sábado, pero tienes ese estúpido orgullo que no te deja avanzar.- Catalina intento interrumpirla pero no lo logró y en cambio se quedo hipnotizada escuchando cada palabra de su amiga como si fuese un cruel baño de realidad.

- No te importa nada más que tú. Tanto te mataste criticándolo diciendo que él jugaba con las chicas, que era un creído egocéntrico y mírate, eres exactamente igual. Con la diferencia de que él si es capaz de amar a alguien más que a su propio apellido.- eso había dolido por demás, jamás pensó que una de sus mejores amigas pudiera pensar eso de ella, la sola idea le aterraba, no quería escuchar más.

- ¡No más por favor no más!- dijo angustiada y se fue a su cama.- necesitaba dormir. Amalia no la siguió, sabía que ya había hablado lo suficiente, si eso no daba resultado, entonces habían perdido por completo a Catalina.

El miércoles Catalina no apareció en todo el día, pero Lily luego de enterarse de la discusión diurna que había mantenido con Amy, decidió dejarla tranquila, no estaba para persecuciones. Reflexionar cuando uno sabe que está haciendo las cosas mal es una tortura.

Pero para Sirius las cosas no estaban mejor, Su humor era de perros, había gruñido a Peter cuando en la mañana casi lo hace tropezar, y no le había hecho ni caso a James. Remus les dijo a los demás que lo dejaran solo.

Muy al contrario de la elección de la rubia, Canuto había ido a todas sus clases y estaba sumamente ocupado en eso, o al menos eso creían sus amigos que lo veían escribir con absoluta concentración. Se había sentado solo en un banco en el medio de la tercera fila. No quería cruzarse con nadie, sabía que los lastimaría si se le acercaban, tenía la sangre de un Black por más que renegase de ella, y cuando ellos se enojaban la furia era incontrolable.

De todas maneras James estaba muy preocupado, no podía ver a su mejor amigo, a su hermano en ese estado.

- No se que hacer, no me gusta verlo así, una sola vez en toda nuestra amistad que va desde los tres años lo había visto así, de verdad que me preocupa.- le dijo a Lily cuando estaban en la sala de los menesteres.

- Te entiendo James, créeme Cati es una chica muy fuerte, jamás llora por nada, pero últimamente se la pasa en llantos.- Estaban en un sillón parecido a los de la sala de Gryffindor al calor de un lindo hogar, abrazados tratando de encontrarle solución a un problema que parecía no tenerla.

- Creo que por más vueltas que le demos al asunto no podremos ayudarlos, ellos saben que hacer.- le contestó James y la besó suavemente en la frente, en un gesto de protección y cariño que Lily respondió con un hermosos abrazo de oso.

Eran las seis de la tarde, Cati había decidido salir a caminar un poco. No se encontraba de ánimos para estar con nadie, pero sí necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y aire nuevo. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban fríos, pues faltaba poco para que anocheciera por completo. Iba hacia donde la llevaran sus pies, es que ya no controlaba nada. Su mente estaba en desconcierto, parecía que todo le salía al revés de lo pensado, su corazón estaba quebrado, y de verdad que hasta estaba más flaca con tanta angustia.

Pero un sonido a cuerdas la sacó de su ensimismamiento, provenía del Aula de Estudios Muggles según creía, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Al llegar ahí comenzó a escuchar una voz grave ya conocida.

- Miércoles sin razón de ser, de sentir,

Si todo cree perder en un suspiro.

Miércoles corazón, anímico y sin voz,

Sin color, mí noviembre.- Era Sirius, tocaba la guitarra sentado en una banqueta, guiándose por una letra que tenía escrita en un pergamino. Catalina pudo verlo a través de la puerta que había dejado arrimada. Pero él estaba demasiado concentrado como para notar su presencia.

- Miércoles dominado en un adiós,

Con fervor, que no sabe de hasta luegos.

Miércoles enloquecido en el trago

De amargura, de desilusión.- Lo sabía, sabía que esa canción era para ella, que todo en la vida de Sirius Black, pasaba en ese momento por ella. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo sufrir, por su culpa, a la persona que más quería en el mundo, el único que había sido capaz de enamorarla más allá de todo.

- Y este miércoles de día no mejora,

Al caer en la absurda oscuridad,

De una noche de canciones de domingo

Que no tienen, sinfonía.- Levantó la cabeza imaginando verla allí, escuchando sus palabras como hipnotizada por la melodía… Un momento, no se la estaba imaginando, ¡ESTABA AHÍ!

- ¿Qué haces ahí?- lo había agarrado por sorpresa, y la verdad es que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, no como para discutir. Otra vez.

- Yo que… yo… lo que pasa es que- suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento.- Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, Catalina Dumont finalmente había bajado las armas.

- No me la harás fácil ¿Cierto Dumont?- dijo Sirius con voz cansada y mirándola con pena.

- Pues… No, una Dumont jamás se regala hay que ganársela.- le contestó con una sonrisa pícara invitándolo a jugar.

- En ese caso… dime que hacer, un Black jamás pierde.- le dijo mientras se bajaba del asiento y caminaba inflando el pecho con orgullo, pero también con alivio.

- ¿Alguna vez miraste los Ositos Cariñosos?- le preguntó la rubia haciéndole ojitos.

- No…- contestó con cautela el moreno.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué me transforme en oso? Porque creo que…- pero Cati lo interrumpió.

- ¡Pero si serás imbécil! ¿qué no te das cuenta Black? ¡Un abrazo! ¡Un abrazo de oso es lo que quiero!- lo regañó estirándole los brazos y Sirius sin esperar más la abrazó con fuerza pero con cuidado, rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, intentando transmitirle cariño y seguridad.

- Cati ¿crees que puedes dejar de huir ahora? Porque de verdad que me estabas desesperando ya y no es propio de una Dumont huir.- le preguntó Sirius apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

- Créeme que con lo que te necesitaba una vez que me decidí no pienso irme.- le respondió y luego de eso se quedaron así por un rato más. Habían estado tan tristes que sus abrazos y caricias los reconfortaban, como un buen baño cálido luego de haber pasado mucho frío.

* * *

jjajaa bueno ahí quedo espero que les haya gustado :)

me dejan un review? porfa de verdad que me encantan nn

Annie


	14. Sorpresa

De nuevo por aquí para que no me tiren tomates del enojo! jajaja

Me ausenté demasiado **perdón** ( es que ando con muchas cosaas y no he podido con todo esta vez :)

ya no más justificaciones, a **leer**!

* * *

-Capítulo Catorce-

"_**Sorpresa"**_

Con las reconciliaciones se reanudó la normalidad y los chicos continuaron con su actuación seria y su participación en las clases. A parte, como habían tenido clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y había algunos hechizos en los que necesitaban un poco más de práctica, decidieron que las tardes de sábado harían las tareas pendientes y estudiarían, y por las tardes dominicales se dedicarían a la práctica de hechizos de defensas, y encantamientos que podrían resultar útiles en caso de un enfrentamiento.

Además Lily, con la ayuda de Remus, fabricaba pociones que consideraba necesarias en diversas situaciones con las que, suponían que podrían llegar a encontrarse. Habían elegido como lugar, la Sala de los Menesteres, para estar tranquilos y no llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué pociones llevas hechas Lils? Creo que sería bueno hacer una lista.- le preguntó James. Realmente estaba muy orgulloso de su novia.

- Tengo pociones para curar heridas como moretones, hinchazones y cortes. Hice antídotos para venenos y pociones para contrarrestar hechizos de magia negra como el sectusempra.- le contestó con el entrecejo fruncido mirando hacia arriba en señal de concentración lo que provocó que James se enterneciera por demás y terminara dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

- ¡ah! Y también preparé poción multijugos y otra para atenuar el efecto de la luna llena en Remus.- recordó Lily.

- Por cierto esa fue de las mejores ideas que has tenido Lily.- le dijo Amalia.- no sabes lo que me tranquiliza esa poción.- Remus sonrió de lado y le dijo:

- ¿aunque quite un poco de pasión lobuna?- James y Sirius largaron una carcajada, el lado pícaro de Remus no salía muy seguido a flote, y Amy se puso roja de la vergüenza aunque contestó altiva:

A- unque se te quite la poca pasión con que me besas.- y ese fue el turno de las chicas de reír mientras que los chicos intercambiaban miradas de disgusto, nadie dudaba de la hombría de un merodeador.

- Bueno ya, dejémoslo ahí.- cortó el tema Catita.

- ¿Me ayudarás con el Patronus? Aún me cuesta- le pidió a Sirius con cara de frustración.

- Por supuesto mi vida, mi sol, mi cielo, mi terrón de azúcar, mi corazoncito, mi…- todos hicieron rodar los ojos y Amy dijo:

- Si ya te entendimos que la quieres mucho pero cállate.- y Sirius hizo pucherito y no paró de protestar hasta que Catalina se lo llevó de la sala y lo mimó un poco.

- Esos dos sí que son raros.- dijo Amalia y los demás se carcajearon por la cara que puso.

- La lista está terminada.- anunció Lily.

- ¡Te felicito! De verdad que es muy bueno que alguien sepa preparar pociones en el grupo ¿no?- le dijo James a Lily mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Gracias James, también es bueno que ustedes sepan a la perfección los hechizos de defensa, yo también estoy teniendo problemitas para definir mi patronus.- le contestó la pelirroja.

- Te ayudaré no te preocupes.- le aseguró el moreno y sonrió.

- Me gusta verlos así, y pensar que debieron pasar seis años de puros duelos hasta que finalmente te rindieras Lily.- Remus sonreía, lo que había dicho lo llevaba adentro desde hacia tiempo, era un pensamiento que sabía que debía decirles.

- Bueno, no es que me haya rendido, solo que me di cuenta que las cosas no eran como yo creía.- comentó Lily y Amy acotó:

- Creo que además, hubo un cambio muy fuerte este año en todos, fíjense que estamos más maduros, y eso hace que la manera de ver las cosas que teníamos cambie ¿no?- Remus asintió y James les dijo:

- Creo que somos hijos del rigor, cuando las cosas se complican, cuando estamos en situaciones límites decidimos crecer y dejarnos de tonterías, pero hasta entonces, hacemos lo que nos divierte, jugamos con la vida y los momentos.- parecía como si estuviesen armando un rompecabezas, finalmente entendían el por qué de muchas cosas, que antes no se cuestionaban.

- ¡Qué profundo! ¡y yo que decía que eras un inmaduro!- exclamó Lily mirándolo divertida.

- ¿Perdón? ¡repite eso Evans!- la retó Cornamenta atacándola con cosquillas que hicieron reír a Lils muchísimo, al punto de las lágrimas.

Remus y Amalia se enfrascaron en un beso, y luego en una extraña conversación de si realmente Remus no era tan apasionado como creía, a lo que Amalia reía como una niña, era gracioso hacer dudar a un merodeador de su hombría. Finalmente se cansó de ver a Remus tan preocupado queriendo comerle las amígdalas en cada beso y le confesó que solo quería jugar y que no lo decía en serio.

A las nueve de la noche, mientras todos los alumnos cenaban en el gran salón, los Merodeadores se reunieron con las chicas en la biblioteca, por expresa orden de Lily.

- Bueno como verán a esta hora la biblioteca está vacía, por eso elegí este lugar.- comenzó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Nos has citado de urgencia.- le preguntó un muy preocupado James, pues su novia se movía inquieta en su silla y la expresión de sus verdes ojos denotaba miedo.

- Pues… hace una hora estaba aquí, buscando información sobre una nueva poción para curar huesos y…- estaba temblando.

- ¿Y qué Lily?- la instó a seguir Catita que se había aferrado al brazo de Sirius por el temor.

- Escuché voces que provenían del pasillo de la zona Prohibida… planeaban un ataque.- James instintivamente abrazó a la pelirroja y Remus besó a Amy en la mejilla porque ésta se abrazó más fuerte a él. Sirius y Catita solo se quedaron con la boca abierta en señal de absoluta sorpresa.

- ¿Pero quiénes eran? ¿Cuándo lo harán?- la interrogó Remus en un susurro.

- No se… es que del susto se me cayó el libro y me oyeron, pararon de hablar y por miedo a que me atacaran me fui, no quería dejarnos al descubierto y una contra ellos no era parejo.- contestó Lily con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila… hiciste lo correcto, ya verás que le diremos a Dumbledore y nos organizaremos para enfrentarlos.- la calmó James mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- De igual manera, vamos a tener que tener mucho cuidado.- les dijo Sirius y todos asintieron.

Luego de eso a ninguno les dio ganas de cenar en el Gran Salón, por lo que prefirieron ir por comida a las cocinas. Canuto y Cornamenta eran los encargados de ir a buscarla y llevarla a la Sala multipropósitos. Los demás los esperarían allí. Además, Remus quien ya manejaba su patronus tan bien como para enviar un mensaje, hizo que su lobo fuese hasta el despacho del director y le avisara que debían verse en la sala.

Lily, Amy y Catita pusieron la mesa, mientras que Remus caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro. En eso, se abrió la puerta y…

- ohh creímos que era Dumbledore.- dijeron las chicas al ver entrar a Sirius y James un tanto decepcionadas.

- Bueno pues… no traemos la solución mágica a sus problemas pero si comida para saciar su hambre.- respondió Sirius dejando todo sobre la mesa.

- Esperemos a que venga, ha aparecido en la sala un plato más, eso significa que comerá aquí ¿no?- le consultó Amalia, y Lily asintió en silencio.

- Veo que ya estamos todos.- una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos, Albus acababa de llegar.

- Buenas Noches Profesor.- dijeron tímidamente las chicas.

- Albus debemos hablar.- dijo Canuto con su habitual confianza, pero las cosas no estaban como para pensar en eso.

- Lo se Sirius, esto avanza ya muy rápido en Hogwarts, debo admitir que pensaba que tendrían un tiempo más de tranquilidad antes de que se desatara la tormenta.- contestó un tanto melancólico el Director.

- Primero creo que será conveniente calmarnos un poco y comer algo, no se puede pensar bien con la panza vacía,- dijo James con una sonrisa en los labios, no le gustaba ver a la gente triste y desesperada, siempre trataba de apaciguar las situaciones angustiantes.

- Coincido contigo James y esto se ve sabroso.- el viejito de ojos azules que tan profundo miraba se sentó en el lugar que le habían dejado, la punta de la gran mesa de roble.

La cena transcurrió pacífica, entre diálogos distraídos de cualquier tema, los merodeadores intentaban que las chicas no se asustaran por demás. De igual manera las muchachas no podían fingir, sobre todo la prefecta era la que más cara de angustia tenía y James, cuando veía que se tildaba en sus pensamientos, con carita de angustia y se quedaba callada le tomaba de la mano y le acariciaba el cabello.

Una vez que todos habían terminado de comer (el último fue Canuto) los platos desaparecieron, mágicamente. La cena se dio por finalizada con ese acto y, entonces Remus tomó la palabra:

- Profesor, hemos decidido reunirnos aquí y llamarlo de urgencia, dado que Lily se ha enterado de una mala noticia, que sabemos que no podremos enfrentar sin un plan, sin una organización previa.- Dumbledore asintió pensativo y luego, dirigiéndose a Liliane le preguntó:

- ¿Puede contarme señorita Evans de qué se trata esa mala noticia?

- Estaba en la biblioteca, buscando información para hacer una nueva poción y, escuché voces de hombres entre la sección prohibida, decían que finalmente atacarían, que ya habían recibido la orden, que… que los… los sangreimpuradebenmorir.- lo último lo dijo tan rápido que resultaba confuso pero, aún no podía enfrentar ese tema sin que le temblara la voz, pues, ella era una sangre impura. James le acariciaba la espalda mientras que Dumbledore mirándola a los ojos le preguntó:

- ¿Está segura de arriesgarse a luchar señorita?- Lily podía estar angustiada, incluso asustada pero estaba decidida.

- De eso no hay duda.- Sirius la miró orgulloso, la prefecta perfecta sí que tenía agallas, no le había costado pronunciar eso.

- ¿Qué me dicen los demás?- el anciano Director posó su mirada en cada uno de ellos y las miradas fuertes y seguras que recibió le dejaron bien en claro que , ellos no estaban jugando a ser detectives, se habían comprometido con la magia blanca y llegarían hasta el fin, aunque significara dejar la vida en ello.

- Escúchenme, no deben alarmarse, pero si deben cuidarse y mucho. Sigan practicando los hechizos y hagan las pociones. Averiguen todo lo que puedan acerca de este ataque. Yo moveré mis cartas también, y una vez se sepa algo, por más mínimo que sea recuerden comunicarlo ¿entendido?- les interrogó.

- Entendido.- le contestaron pero Sirius habló esta vez:

- Debemos de igual manera tratar de identificar quiénes pueden estar metidos en este ataque, al menos para saber por donde empezar a averiguar.-

- Pues, si planean atacar a los sangre impura, serán gente de sangre pura y con ese pensamiento tan radicalizado ¿no creen?- propuso Amy.

- Es un buen razonamiento y creo saber quiénes pueden tener ese tipo de pensamiento.- concluyó Cornamenta.

- Slyterins.- dijeron los muchachos al unísono. Albus solo observaba la escena concentrado, era algo que debían hacer solos.

- Y yo ya le encontré utilidad a una de mis pociones. Podremos usar la poción Multijugos para investigar si las serpientes estan involucradas.- declaró Lily y todos aplaudieron en señal de aprobación.-

- Haremos lo siguiente. Remus se encargará de dormir a Regalus sin que se de cuenta, y le sacará pelos para la poción, Sirius tomará el lugar de su hermano y durante todo ese día, que será este domingo, se hará pasar por él. Intentarás buscar información de todo lo que puedas y luego de que ya sepas lo suficiente, Remus despertará a Regalus y Lils sin que te vea le harás un hechizo desmemorizante ¿ok? Pero es importante que no se dejen ver, porque si el mago que está detrás de todo esto es tan bueno como creo, sabrá como desbloquear la memoria de Regalus y quedarán al descubierto.- el moreno tomó aire y para terminar les preguntó:

- ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo?-

- ¿Por quién me tomas?- dramatizó Sirius.- por supuesto que sí.- los demás rieron con ganas ante la actitud de Canuto.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos nosotros James?- preguntó Cati con el ceño fruncido indicando lo molesta que estaba, no le apetecía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Nos prepararemos para el ataque, y además vigilaremos de cerca a los sangre pura, yo usaré mi capa y mi mapa para espiarlos. Ustedes si quieren, pueden hacerse un hechizo desilusionador e investigar conmigo a los sangre pura que no sean Slyterin ¿les parece?- les propuso a Amy y Catita.

- Perfecto.- contestaron a dúo.

- Bien pensado chicos, bien pensado. Manténganme al tanto, yo les informaré a cerca de lo que averigüe por mi parte.- los chicos asintieron en señal de conformidad y con esto último se dio por finalizada la reunión. Albus Dumbledore se retiró con la cabeza en alto, estaba particularmente orgulloso de ese grupo, sabía que lo lograrían.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo sin noticias mías espero que les haya gustado el capi :) algo corto pero es que no daba para más ;)

suerte a todos y mil** gracias** por sus rr!!

_Annie_


	15. Infiltrados

* * *

Este cap se viene más interesante jeje espero que les guste jaja es como de suspenso y acción jaja

Gracias a todos los que pasan y leen y a los que comentan! jaja

a leer!

* * *

-Capítulo Quince-

"_**Infiltrados"**_

Todo estaba listo, los chicos lo habían planeado todo con lujos de detalle. Nadie sospechaba nada, pues las chicas se la pasaban leyendo y los merodeadores aparentemente no hacían más que merodear por ahí.

La verdad era que, por las noches se reunían para practicar los hechizos y para repasar el plan. El sábado veintiocho de octubre había llegado casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lily estaba feliz, James había practicado con ella toda la semana y finalmente había logrado hacer una bonita cierva fuerte y definida que la defendería de cualquier peligro, solo le faltaba aprender a enviar mensajes, pero eso ya se lo enseñaría después.

Catita seguía con problemas con su patronus, no sabía en qué pensar. Además, el problema era que a veces el orgullo Dumont hacía que abandonara todo y se fuera, pues le molestaba muchísimo no poder lograrlo y ver como ya todos podían, incluso Amy había hecho aparecer una hermosa pantera. Sirius intentaba calmarla y hacerla ver que no estaba mal errar de vez en cuando, sino corrían el riego de creerse perfectos. Pero ella estaba más terca que una mula, y no dejaba que le explicaran más, se había decidido a no practicarlo más pues decía que evidentemente no lo lograría nunca, _"no pienso perder el tiempo en un estúpido hechizo que no me sale, aprenderé otros mejores"_. Dijo antes de marcharse a las cocinas ese día. Canuto la siguió:

- Ya déjame sola Sirius que no tengo ganas de tus sermones.- le espetó una vez adentro.

- No voy a sermonearte, no esta vez. Yo solo venía por una torta selva negra.- le contestó frío y altivo como ella, cosa que extrañó a Catalina, en verdad quería que le insistiera, que no la dejara rendirse.

- Aquí tiene señorita su Lemmon Pie y usted señor Canuto su Selva Negra.- les dijo un elfo bajito y rechoncho de ojos morenos.

- Gracias Jumpot.- dijeron a dúo pero con un tono de enojo, se notaba que la pelea se avecinaba.

- ¿Qué no vas a dirigirme la palabra porque no se hacer un estúpido animal de humo?- le interrogó Catita enojadísima a Sirius que la miro duramente y le respondió:

- Sabes bien que ese Estúpido animal de humo como le llamas podría salvarte la vida, sabes perfectamente que si te pasa algo me muero y sabes de sobremanera que me molesta la gente que se rinde a la primera.-

- ¿¡Entonces quieres insistirme cuantas veces sea necesario para que lo haga!? ¡sabes bien que odio que me dejen rendirme tan fácil!- los gritos de Catalina fueron ahogados por sus lágrimas, que rodaban en sus mejillas carmesí producto de la euforia y la vergüenza. Sirius la abrazó obligándola a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, en señal de protección.

- Debes serenarte, sé que no es fácil, que estamos mal pero, sé que puedes hacerlo Cati.- esas palabras fueron suficientes para la blonda, que en un arrebato sacó su varita del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y dijo:

- ¡Especto Patronum!- Una increíble gato peludo y encantador salió de su varita, perfecto.

- ¡Te lo dije!- le gritó Sirius loco de la alegría.

- Pues… pensé en tus abrazos…- le contestó algo cohibida por la confesión. Sirius encantado le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz. Catalina sonrió feliz, ya tenía su patronus.

Cuando se encontraron con los chicos en la sala de los menesteres, luego de la cena, Catita entró cantando como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Tengo un patronus! ¡Tengo un patronus! ¡Es un lindo gatito! Lalala- todos rieron a carcajadas mientras Sirius alzaba la ceja en expresión de: _"¿Qué dije yo?". _

- ¡Vaya! Con razón que se lleven como "Perro y Gato".- ironizó Amalia y Cati le sacó la lengua, todos los demás carcajearon. Intentaban disfrutar de esa noche juntos, pues no sabían que pasaría después.

Repasaron el plan por última vez. Ya estaba todo preparado, Sirius se había aprendido los nombres de cada amigo de su hermano, también había copiado sus gestos y su manera de hablar, lo había investigado todo para no ser descubierto.

El domingo amaneció más frío que nunca, y el cielo estaba gris. No sabía por qué se fijaba en eso, en realidad nunca le había prestado demasiada atención al cielo. Sirius siempre le hacía mirar las estrellas y le contaba historias de las constelaciones. Pero desde que las cosas con su hermano habían cambiado, desde que ambos se habían vuelto indiferentes, a excepción de la noche en que Sirius se escapó, Regalus jamás había vuelto a mirar el cielo.

Caminaba serenamente por el pasillo que se dirigía al quinto piso, pues sabía que allí había un aula vacía y tranquila, ya que era un piso muy poco transitado. Faltaban pocos días para el ataque, y no paraba de pensar en su hermano, aunque estaba seguro de lo que haría no quería ver en esos ojos grises reflejada la desilusión.

Remus Lupin llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad, caminaba con paso liviano para no ser descubierto, había visto al Slyterin subir al quinto piso, debía llegar rápido, cuando tan solo unos pasos lo separaban de él, y dominando a la perfección los encantamientos sin hablar, apuntó al menor de los Black y éste cayó al piso, no estaba muerto, ni desmayado, estaba dormido.

Lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la habitación, le arrancó unos cuantos pelos y lo dejó bajó un potente hechizo desilusionador, en ese aula vieja que ya no se usaba.

Caminó ahora sí a paso ligero cubierto por la capa de los Potter hasta llegar a la sala multipropósitos, donde sus amigos completamente ansiosos lo aguardaban.

- Aquí los tengo, justo desde su cabeza.- les dijo el licántropo sonriendo aliviado.- no pudo ver nada y está profundamente dormido y oculto en el aula vieja del quinto piso.

- Dámelos así los agrego a la poción.- le pidió Lily éste se los alcanzó. Al instante la poción burbujeaba amenazante ante Canuto que la bebió de un sorbo y sin pensar.

- Sabe a cereal muggle, cuando Reg y yo éramos chicos le ordenábamos a Kreacher que nos comprara y nos lo llevara a escondidas. Pasábamos las tardes comiéndolo.- el recuerdo no puso sensible a Sirius, sabía que de esta manera ayudaría a su hermano a salir de la que estaba metido.

- ¿Cuídate si?- le rogó Cati algo asustada, al ahora Regalus Black.

- Tranquila, lo haré.- le prometió y sin más salió con el aire altivo digno de un Black rebozando por doquier.

Sabía gracias a Lily la contraseña de la sala de Slyterin. Siempre le habían dicho que debería dedicarse a la actuación, imitaba muy bien a las personas, y podía fingir a la perfección.

- Serpientes de Plata.- pronunció con absoluta seguridad. La serpiente que atoraba a la puerta de la sala común de Slyterin se arrastró por los goznes dándole paso al merodeador infiltrado.

- ¿Ya regresaste Regalus? El señor nos ha mandado un mensaje con el padre de Lucius.- Las cosas iban más rápido de lo que el moreno esperaba, le gustaba que fuese así no soportaba el olor a soberbia que había allí dentro.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el Señor Severus?- preguntó.

- Aquí nos pueden interrumpir, mejor vayamos al cuarto. Lucius podrá decirte los detalles.- le contestó quejicus, Sirius sin más lo siguió. Al llegar pudo distinguir a tres seres despreciables dentro. Malfoy y los Carrow.

- Con que al fin te dignas a aparecer ehh.- le dijeron con una mirada de desprecio los dos hermanos.

- Que el señor no les tenga un alta estima a ustedes dos no es cosa mía, así que cierren la boca y déjenme hablar con Lucius.- les respondió Canuto mostrando su mejor imitación del menor de los Black.

- Bien Regalus, el Señor quiere que adelantemos el ataque.- el supuesto Reg alzó una ceja.

- Interesante.- contestó.

- Deberemos dar el golpe durante la cena de Halloween, y también cambiaran las víctimas.- le comentó el rubio.

- ¿Quiénes serán entonces?- Sirius estaba impaciente por contarle todo a Dumbledore.

- Atacaremos a los hermanos Gonner y a esa chica, Kotler. Sospechamos que fue ella quien escuchó la conversación del otro día, pues cuando estábamos allí fue ella quien entró ¿no? Pero no la vimos salir.- le dijo.

- Será fácil, pero deberemos ser cuidadosos. ¿Qué órdenes ha dejado?- le interrogó Sirius.

- Pues, no ha querido dar mensaje a una sola persona, por precaución, no querría que fuésemos descubiertos. El plan se lo iba a dar a tu prima Bella.- le respondió Malfoy y Alecto Carrow, enfurecida como estaba y con el orgullo fuertemente herido le dijo:

- La muy idiota no ha vuelto y hace cinco minutos debería estar aquí.- Regalus Black soltó una risa seca e irónica.

- Que ilusa eres… los Black jamás llegamos tarde son los demás quienes se adelantan.- con dicha frase característica de los Black el intruso dejo a los hermanos Carrow con la vena inflamada y se dirigió al cuarto de sus primas, Narcisa estaría allí de seguro, esperando a Bellactrix. Dentro de todo siempre se había llevado mejor con la blonda. Dio tres golpes en la puerta anunciando su entrada, como siempre lo hacía Reg, e ingresó con paso despreocupado a la habitación.

- Buenos días Ciccy.- la saludó.

- Buenos días Reg.- Iba a preguntarle cómo estaba, pero como un remolino entró Bella eufórica por las buenas nuevas.

- ¡Que bueno ver a ala familia unida, el señor me ha dado las indicaciones! – Regalus sonrió de lado, demostrándole su satisfacción y Ciccy se estremeció un poco pero fingió estar interesada.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- le interrogó Reg.

- Pues debemos primero atacar a los hermanos Gonner cuando se dirijan al Gran Salón para el banquete. Sólo debemos herirlos, tiene que ser rápido para que no nos descubra.- ambos primos la instaron a seguir.

- Será solo para alarmar a los profesores y que salgan todos del comedor. Ahí haremos el verdadero y gran ataque a la sangre sucia Kotler.- remarcó cada letra del apellido como saboreándolo, siempre le había tenido bronca a esa chica. Sirius ni se inmutó, sabía que en realidad no la atacarían, ya estaba haciendo un plan interior, pero no sabía como haría para decírselo a Remus.

- ¿Y Dumbledore? Él no se fiara de nadie, de seguro que custodia a los chicos.- contraatacó Narcisa.

- Ciccy no seas ilusa ¿subestimas al Señor de las Tinieblas?- le preguntó algo picada.

- Creo que Ciccy solo quiere asegurarse.- intervino Regalus recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de la misma.

- Como sea, el viejo loco no estará esa noche, se va a la fiesta que hace ese estúpido consejo al que pertenece.- culminó con desprecio, Sirius se mordía la lengua por dentro, la detestaba con toda su alma.

- Si es todo, debo irme primitas. Debo planear que hechizo dañará más a Kotler.- Bella sonrió satisfecha, Ciccy sólo desvió la mirada. Sirius sintió verdadera pena por ella.

- Severus, volveré en unos quince minutos, necesito pensar un poco, hasta luego.- saludó Sirius interpretando muy bien a su hermanito y salió resueltamente luego del asentimiento instantáneo de Snape.

Caminaba a paso acelerado, no podía creer que hubiese sido todo tan rápido, tenía la información necesaria, tan solo tenía que activar el plan.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí, al doblar por una esquina se encontró con Lucius otra vez:

- Regalus quiero hablar contigo.- le espetó.

- ¿Debe ser ahora?- le preguntó con cierto aire de superioridad mirándolo por sobre el hombro, era más alto que la rubia platino.

- Sí. Es que… verás, temo por el plan. Narcisa está algo asustadiza, nunca la noté muy convencida por servirle al Señor, creo que solo lo hace por lo que quiere su familia y…- El supuesto Regalus lo interrumpió secamente.

- ¿Insinúas que mi prima es capaz de traicionar al Señor?- Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado, el moreno se había parado y lo miraba con furia.

- No… yo solo digo que quizás, por miedo o… porque bueno, tú sabes tu hermano ¡pudo haberla hechizado con un imperius!- intento excusarse Malfoy y Sirius mirándolo severamente le dijo:

- ¡Eres un imbécil Lucius! ¿subestimas al señor? Él lo sabe todo ¿cómo es posible que no lo hubiese descubierto aún? Además, Sirius nos aborrece, ni si quiera nos puede tener cerca, no intentaría dominarnos y te lo advierto, si vuelves a insinuar que Ciccy no le es fiel al señor, le diré que te use de alimento para dementores ¿me has oído?- Lucius retrocedió unos pasos asustado y se largó del lugar lo más rápido posible. Entonces Sirius cambió de rumbo y decidió hablar con Narcisa.

Llegó a la sala y sin mirar ni quién estaba allí se dirigió al cuarto de su prima, se estaba arriesgando, lo sabía, pero un Black sin riesgo no era Black.

- Ciccy quiero hablar contigo.- le ordenó con seguridad, Narcisa tembló un poco, notaba algo nervioso a Reg, y le daba un poco de miedo verlo así.

- ¿Es urgente?- Sirius suavizó un poco el tono y le dijo:

- No, pero ya sabes que me gusta caminar por los terrenos contigo, y quiero que conversemos de algunos temas importantes.- la rubia asintió y se fue con él.

Caminaban por al lado del lago, estaba frío el día, pero Reg la abrazaba por los hombros y eso le hacía bien.

- Mira Ciccy, te noto algo preocupada por el plan ¿tienes miedo verdad?- ella asintió silenciosa.

- Sé lo que se siente, pues bien sabes que estoy aquí por mis padres.- le dijo él.

- Reg, ¿crees que Sirius me escuchará? Necesito hablar con él, tú sabes que siempre fue nuestro referente, ¡él es tan valiente!- le preguntó Narcisa y Sirius sintió ganas de abrazarla, no podía creerlo.

- Mira Ciccy, tú sabes que Sirius podrá ser rebelde y malhumorado a veces pero, tiene un buen corazón, jamás te negaría la palabra, menos siendo tú su favorita.- le contestó.

- ¿De verdad soy su preferida?- le interrogó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extrañaba a Sirius.

- Si, verás cuando eras niña siempre me decía que tú eras la prima más linda que teníamos y que le encantaba ver como te hacías respetar por Bella.- los dos rieron y ella dijo:

- Lo extraño.- había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Reg.

- Cada vez que quieras hablar con él búscalo, y si no lo encuentras mira al Cielo, Orión siempre estará allí para ti.- le respondió acariciándole la cabellera.

- Cuídate.- le dijo ella separándose.

- Tú también, y cuida tus gestos y si te quieres ver con Sirius hazlo a escondidas, Lucius sospecha algo.- le ordenó Regalus.

- Lo haré.- le respondió Narcisa y se fue a su cuarto otra vez.

Sirius caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la Sala multipropósitos, llegó justo cuando la poción ya había perdido el efecto.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- le preguntaron todos a la vez.

- De maravillas, lo sé todo. Amanda quieren atacarte a ti y a los hermanos Gonner.- cinco bocas se abrieron inmediatamente de la sorpresa.

- Pero no lo lograrán por supuesto.- concluyó.

Les contó todo, evitando lo de la conversación con Ciccy, no era necesario que lo supieran, cuando se repusiera de la sorpresa se los contaría. Por su parte los demás no habían descubierto nada, por lo que la desesperación se debía a que Sirius era su única esperanza.

Lily y Remus fueron al quinto piso, buscaron el aula y encontraron a Regalus, faltaba poco para que el hechizo desilusionador se deshiciera. Lily le apuntó a la cabeza y le hizo un obliviate, pero sólo para que olvidara la última hora. Luego lo despertaron y lo dejaron allí, marchándose bajo la capa de James.

Todo había salido como lo planeado, desmantelarían ese ataque.

* * *

y?? qué les pareció?? jaja me gusto mucho hacer este cap ejej

besos

Annie


	16. Mortífagos ¡out!

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN!!

NECESITE UNAS VACACIONES PERDONEN!! JEJE PERO VOLVII :)

AA LEER

* * *

-Capítulo Dieciséis-

"_**Mortífagos ¡Out!" **_

Lily Y Remus abrieron la puerta de la sala y se encontraron con una gran mesa como la de la vez anterior, lista para la cena.

- ¿Habrá reunión?- preguntaron emocionados los recién llegados.

- Sirius ya se encargó de avisarle a Albus y yo ya he conseguido la comida.- les informó James.

- ¿Y cómo les ha ido a ustedes?- les preguntó Amy.

Perfecto, Lily ha hecho un excelente obliviate, solo para que se olvide de los sucesos de hoy día y yo le saqué los hechizos que le había hecho. Pero no nos vio y ni se imagina qué fue lo que pasó.- contestó Lunático. En eso Catita se acercó y les hizo seña a sus amigas para que se apartaran y poder hablar, Sirius estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea jugando un solitario con cartas muggles, eso era extraño.

- Chicas, Sirius ha estado algo raro desde que volvió… sospecho que algo ha pasado pero no quiere hablar.- les contó la rubia algo angustiada.

- Bueno, no es fácil ¿no? Tener que hacerte pasar por tu hermano, para arruinarle sus planes maléficos.- Amy siempre había sido así de bestia para decir las cosas y Lily la miró reprobatoriamente, aunque debía reconocer que ella pensaba igual.

- Además tú piensa, seguro se ha visto con toda su familia y es tremendo tener que pelear con ella…- La morena seguía hablando absorta en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que Catalina se ponía cada vez peor, entonces Lily la calló al instante:

- ¿Quieres terminarla? Creo que Cati ya entendió el punto.- Amalia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, con cara de asombro, pero no pudo decirle nada, ahora sí se había dado cuenta que se le estaba llendo la lengua, así que murmuró un suave "perdón" y bajó la mirada, se había sonrojado por la situación.

- Creo que debo hablar con él, necesitara desahogarse.- pero Liliane no la dejó ir.

- No Catita debes darle tiempo, puedes ir a hacerle compañía pero luego de la cena, será lo mejor, y cuando esté listo él solo te contará ¿ok?- Amy asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, en ese sentido Lily era tan buena como Remus.

- Está bien.- contestó la rubia pero sin cambiar su cara de tristeza y preocupación.- lo prefiero engreído.- confesó luego y las tres rieron a carcajadas por ese comentario.

- ¿De qué se ríen tanto?- preguntó curioso Cornamenta.

- Cosas de chicas, no te lo dirán nunca.- le contestó Remus con una sonrisa de lado y restándole importancia con un gesto de mano. Lily besó a James en la comisura de los labios, pero él no la dejó escapar y la besó muy acarameladamente hasta que…

- ¿Llego muy tarde?- la voz de un anciano se escuchó con claridad y Lily cortó bruscamente ese beso dejando a James no tan feliz por el abrupto final pero, conteniendo la risa, dado que la pelirroja ahora estaba toda, pero toda roja.

- Oh no se moleste señorita Evans, en tiempos de guerra es bueno ver que todavía hay personas capaces de sentir amor.- eso no ayudó mucho, los chicos tenían confianza con Albus pero Lily lo seguía viendo como su director, y para ella era un horror que los hubiese visto tan cariñosos. No contestó, en cambio Remus la salvó diciendo:

- Bueno creo que es hora de comer ¿canuto no te mueres de hambre?- El moreno se levantó del sillón y se fue prácticamente corriendo a la mesa.

- Como siempre Lunático.- le contestó.

Cenaron hasta reventar. Los elfos habían sido muy generosos con ellos, siempre les habían caído bien esos chicos. Pero la realidad era que no estaban allí reunidos para comer, se habían reunido con el fin de luchar contra aquellos asesinos que se disponían a atacar a gente indefensa, solo por su status sanguíneo. Ninguna buena persona podrá entender eso jamás, es que… ¡¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurriría eso?! Ohh por supuesto, ¿a quién más sino es Tom Riddle?

- Fue más fácil de lo que creí, al parecer dimos el golpe en el momento justo. Cuando empezaban a organizarse.- comentó Canuto.

- ¿Nadie sospechó de nada?- preguntó Albus.

- No, pero Voldemort se mantiene alerta por las dudas, manda las instrucciones a personas distintas y por diferentes vías en momentos para nada sospechosos para que no los descubran.- le contestó Sirius.

- Hasta lo que he averiguado adelantarán el ataque, lo llevarán a cabo en el banquete de Halloween. Justo cuando usted estará en la reunión del Wizengamot.- el anciano sonrió.

- Atacaran a los hermanos Gonner y a Amalia.- un silencio terrible inundó la habitación, se notaba claramente cuánto les afectaba todo eso. Sería su primera misión y toda primera vez asusta.

- Tranquilos, de más está decir que no les pasará nada. Lo que haremos será magnífico, algo loco pero magnífico.- Por como brillaban sus ojos parecía que a Dumbledore se le había prendido la lamparita.

Terminaron de planearlo todo, sólo a ellos podría ocurrírseles algo así. Voldemort jamás se lo esperaría y realmente sería magnífico.

Al tomarlos por sorpresa se iban a morir del susto los muy idiotas.

El martes sería el ataque así que les quedaba muy poco tiempo para prepararse. De igual manera iban bárbaro. Por las tardes y por las noches practicaban y estaban muy concentrados, y a la vez entusiasmados, pero Sirius por momentos volvía a sumirse en sus pensamientos y parecía que algo lo afligía, pero no había querido hablar y con todo lo del plan ninguno había querido molestarlo.

El martes a la mañana Catita se levantó temprano, aunque ese día no había clases, producto de la emoción no lograba dormirse. Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con que la sala estaba vacía, así que se dirigió al sillón grande de enfrente de la chimenea. Pero entonces…

- Ohh estabas tú.- Sirius la miró, por un instante tuvo ganas de hablar con ella, así que le hizo un lugarcito en el sillón y le indicó que se recostara con él. Cati así lo hizo y se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, le gustaba hacer eso, la hacía sentir segura.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- le preguntó el moreno mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Pues… pasaron tantas cosas que aún me cuesta asimilar y bueno, hoy es un día importante y no podía dormirme.- le contestó.

- Entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo. ¿Sabes? Necesito estar contigo a solas otra vez. Con todo esto no hemos vuelto a estar solos y tranquilos.- le dijo Sirius.

- Tienes razón. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- le preguntó la rubia mirándole a los ojos.

- Ven.- le contestó Canuto y sin más empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la sala de menesteres. Una vez allí descubrió Cati que una hermosa habitación había sido creada para ellos. Sirius la guió hasta la cama, ambos estaban en piyama y agarrados de la mano. Pero Cati dudó un poco y se quedó parada a un costado. Sirius entendió el mensaje.

- Tranquila que no voy a hacerte nada, pero hace frío y tengo ganas de dormir, tendremos una noche muy agitada hoy.- le dijo tranquilizándola con un suave beso en la frente, ella accedió a la invitación y se recostaron tapados hasta las narices, abrazados como lo habían estado en la sala común.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme Sirius?- lo interrogó Catalina.

- Es increíble cómo me conoces eh… Pues sí hay algo que necesito contarte.- respondió.

- Dime, soy toda oídos.-

- Es Ciccy, mi prima. Me tiene preocupado. Está haciendo eso sólo por conformar a sus padres, pero realmente no quiere ser una sangre pura, está aterrada.- comenzó a contarle Canuto, Catita había optado por escucharlo y hacerle caricias en la cara.

- Me ha dicho que me extraña, claro ella pensaba que yo era Reg así que le hablaba a él (que era yo) de mí. Casi se me parte el alma con todas las cosas que hablamos. Quiero salvarla.- le confesó.

- La salvaremos, no te preocupes. Ella no es mala persona, de tus primas siempre fue la que mejor me cayó, es algo sumisa. Y si ella en verdad quiere salir, tú podrás ayudarla y por ende todos nosotros estaremos ayudándola contigo.- lo calmaba mucho que su novia entendiese lo que le pasaba.

- Te quiero.- le dijo El moreno dándole un beso fugaz en los labios, pero Catita no lo dejó escapar y se sumergieron en un precioso beso.

Se mimaron un poco más y luego se durmieron profundamente. Recién se despertaron a la una de la tarde y Cati casi pega un salto del susto cuando vio la hora que era, Sirius se mataba de la risa y como consecuencia. Guerra de almohadas.

Todos en el castillo se preparaban para el gran banquete de Halloween, claro que otros se preparaban para otro gran acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo esa noche…

Sirius y Catita llegaron a la sala común a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, agitados, despeinados y con plumas en la cabeza. Por supuesto que eso llevó a que le imaginación de los chusmas que había en el lugar despertara:

- Te aviso que en el trayecto que te tomo llegar hasta este sillón en que estamos tú ya estás embarazada y te echarán de Hogwarts por eso.- le canturreó al oído Amy a Catita.

- No quiero ni pensarlo…- contestó la Blonda provocando las carcajadas de sus amigas.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que reírse a nuestras espaldas?- se quejaron Canuto y Cornamenta al instante.

- Cosa de…- intentó explicarles Remus pero lo hicieron callar. Por lo tanto él se hizo el ofendido y Amalia aprovechó para besarlo hasta la asfixia.

- ¡Ya! ¡Que no quiero ser tío tan pronto!- exclamó Peter. ¿Peter?

- ¿Peter? ¿dónde te habías metido?- le dijeron los merodeadores, pues hacía tiempo que no sabían nada de él. Pero con todo ese asunto se habían olvidado de preguntarle a Dumbledore, reconocían que eso no estaba bien, era su amigo ¿o no? Deberían de haberle prestado más atención.

- ¿Qué no les llegaron mis cartas?- preguntó la rata incrédulo.

- No.- negó Remus.

- Pues… mis padres me retiraron un tiempo porque… debían hacer unas cosas.- mintió de muy mala manera Pettigrew, James y Sirius se tragaron el verso pero Lunático no, él lo conocía muy bien y algo les ocultaba. Pero si él no les quería decir, no lo molestaría.

- ¿Y ha salido todo bien?- le preguntó amablemente Lily.

- Sí si todo muy bien. Bueno este yo, debo irme.- le contestó Colagusano y se fue de inmediato, los chicos intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

A las nueve sería el banquete, así que Dumbledore les había pedido que ocho y media se reunieran con él en la Sala de Menesteres. Para empezar con el plan.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegan! Minerva ya se ha sacado un pelo para la poción y Marck y Steven también.- los recibió Dumbledore.

- Aquí tiene mi pelo profesora.- le dijo Amy tendiéndole a Mcgonagall uno de sus morenos cabellos.

- No puedo creerlo Albus de verdad que admiro su imaginación, deberíamos haberlo unido a los merodeadores, ¿se imaginan las bromas geniales que hubiésemos hecho?- todos largaron una sonora carcajada, a veces Sirius podía ser muy gracioso.

- ¿Quién hará de Steven?- preguntó curioso Remus.

- Un viejo amigo.- respondió el Director con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando su tan extraño reloj.

- Ya debe estar por venir.- en ese instante Henry Potter entró a la sala dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

- ¿Papá?- James no podía creérselo.

- ¿No te agrada la idea hijo?- la respuesta del mismo no se hizo esperar y Henry Potter quedó aplastado bajo el abrazo de James y de Sirius que se unió, porque él era su hijo adoptivo ¿o no?

- Ya ya no me ahoguen si quieren que ayude.- dijo riendo el señor, era tan parecido a James… que Lily no se dio cuenta de que se había tildado mirándolo.

- Supongo que esta bella señorita debe ser Lily ¿O me equivoco James?- el moreno sonrió a Lily se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo por la timidez.

- No te equivocas, estás ante mi futura esposa.- le respondió abrazándola, Lily hizo rodar sus ojos por el descaro de James y saludó muy amablemente a Henry.

- Te compadezco niña, tú tenlo sobre la raya, pero no olvides que de todas maneras es un buen chico, Maggi pasó por lo mismo conmigo.- todos rieron y Lily asintió dulcemente con la cabeza y le besó la mejilla a James que se encontraba radiante de felicidad.

- Las pociones ya están listas ¿brindamos?- les ofreció Remus.

- ¡Por los amantes de la sangre pura o impura!- dijo levantando la copa Dumbledore y al instante…

Minerva era Amy y Amy Minerva. Dumbledore era ahora un apuesto moreno de ojos verdes llamado Marck Gonner y Henry era también moreno pero de ojos marrones y se llamaba Steven Gonner. ¡Valla sorpresa que se llevarían los Sangre Pura! Por su parte los hermanos Gonner quedarían bajo el cuidado de la sala de lo menesteres y los Merodeadores y las chicas irían al gran salón con Minerva a esperar el gran ataque.

- Nosotros queríamos agradecerles, es increíble lo que están haciendo, y todo por, protegernos.- les dijo el verdadero Marck.

- Sí, lo mismo digo y cuídense ojalá podamos saber pronto que ha pasado … ah y por cierto, se ve muy guapo señor Potter.- Steve siempre había sido más chistoso, era amigo de los merodeadores y pertenecía al equipo de quiditch, él y su hermano eran los bateadores.

- Un Potter se ve bien bajo cualquier apariencia- dijo Henry dejándole comprender a Liliane a quién salía James tan vanidoso.

- Entendido, entendido pero, debemos irnos.- los apuró Dumbledore.

- Saldremos primero.- dijo Sirius y guió a Catita hasta la puerta, pero antes de que tomara el picaporte oyó que uno de los dos Steve le hablaba, supuso que sería Henry.

- ¿Es esa la chica que al fin consiguió enamorarte?- Sirius se dio media vuelta y sonrió.

- Ella es.- Catalina sonrió feliz, le encantaba que Sirius sonriera de esa manera especial cuando hablaba de ella.-

- Es muy bonita, cuídala.- le dijo el papá postizo y él asintiendo con la cabeza salió de la Sala. Luego lo siguieron Remus y Minerva haciendo de Amy (lo que incomodo un poco a Lunático, no sonaba bien tomarle la mano a tu profesora) y luego Amy haciendo de Minerva (y frunciendo el seño por ver como su novio debía tomar de la mano a Minerva). James y Lily fueron los últimos.

- Se quedarán aquí y luego les informaremos, si se complica recibirán mi Patronus que es un fénix ¿de acuerdo?- les dijo Dumbledore a los hermanos verdaderos.

- Sí profesor.- aseguraron y después vieron como dos clones de ellos abandonaban la sala.

- Ésta será una estupenda velada.- dijeron Henry y Dumbledore a la vez.

Los chicos ya habían llegado al gran comedor, cuando los "hermanos Gonner" avanzaban a paso apresurado por el pasillo cerca del vestíbulo, de pronto una decena de personas ataviados con capas negras y máscaras les interceptaron el paso rodeándolos y les dijeron:

- La sangre impura ensucia nuestro mundo, en nombre de vol…- pero no alcanzaron a acabar, se quedaron petrificados con sus varitas en mano, el potente hechizo de petrificación total que lanzaron a diestra y siniestra Dumbledore y Henry, había dado en el blanco.

- ¡Cuerdum!- pronunciaron y los ataron, luego los trasladaron al despacho de Dumbledore con un trasladador especial.

- Demasiado fácil ¿no crees?- le preguntó Henry a Dumbledore, ohh pero Voldemort ya sabe de esto, ahora viene la mejor parte. Caminaron al gran salón y a la par abrieron las puertas. No tardaron en comprobar lo que sospechaban.

- ¿Crees que podrás enfrentarte conmigo Potter?- una voz potente habló desde detrás de la mesa de Slyterin. Voldemort ya lo sabía, aunque no todo, pues no sabía que Dumbledore era el otro hermano Gonner.

- Claro que sí ¿qué pensabas que la magia blanca no lucharía?- James estaba furioso, claro que no sabía que en realidad no se refería a él sino a su papá, pero este los dejó hablar, debían enfrentarse a estas cosas. Una risa falsa indicó que no Tom Riddle no se intimidaba con nada.

- ¡Avada Ke…!- intentó atacar a Amy, pero sin saber que era Minerva, y que ella se lo devolvería. El duelo había empezado, era un todo contra todos. Dumbledore luchaba con tres mortífagos a la vez, Henry con dos, y cuidaba a su hijo con la vista, pues maggi no le perdonaría un descuido.

- ¡Accacio Baba del diablo!- conjuró muy inteligentemente Lily Evans y los inútiles de los mortífagos quedaron atrapados, Voldemort voltio para verla.

- Eres astuta ehh…- Lily rebatió.

- ¡Bombarda!- una bomba estalló y Voldemort carcajeó más.

- ¡Sectusempra!- atacó James.

- ¡Dagantes!- Remus se les unió mientras la verdadera Amy y Catita apresaban a los últimos mortífagos en una celda hechizada por Henry.

- ¡Amor incanto!- Dumbledore dio en el blanco. Una onda de amor invadió el lugar y Tom Riddle no pudo soportarlo y desapareció al instante.

- Se terminó el show, ¡todos a sus cuartos!- Ordenó Mcgonagall, después del ataque ya los efectos de la poción se habían ido. Había sido duro, pero al fin habían vencido la primera batalla.

- Vamos a la Sala, hay mucho de que hablar.- los guió Remus y se fueron todos. Dumbledore se quedó con todos los aurores para ver a quiénes habían atrapado y qué harían con ellos.

La noche de Halloween había sido más escalofriante que lo normal, pero habían estado unidos, y habían triunfado, aunque faltase mucho camino por recorrer, el hecho de que todo hubiese salido como lo planeado, les aumentaba la esperanza de dar un cambio, un cambio que perduraría y se haría notar. Acabar con el racismo era necesario si querían construir un mundo de verdad.

* * *

espero no haberlos desepcionado!!


	17. La Gran Huída

Bueno yo se que después de haber faltado tanto tiempo no quieren leerme :( me pone triste pero igual voy a terminar de publicar mis historias por las dudas de que alguien si la este siguiendo aunque no deje review, pero si pueden y quieren por favor dejen reviews! sino no se si la estan leyendo o no :(

* * *

-Capítulo Diecisiete-

"_**La Gran Huída"**_

Llegaron a la Sala, triunfantes aunque algo heridos, algunos rasguños, cortes más profundos en el caso de Sirius y moretones. Lily comenzó a curar a James que tenía un corte en la mano, producto de un mal hechizo de un mortífago.

- ¡Tremendo idiota el que te hizo esto!- refunfuñaba histérica Lily.

- Tranquila pelirroja, él quedó mucho peor, le tatué mis iniciales en su trasero.- Todos rieron, eso sí que había sido ingenioso.

- Implementaste la técnica de mi buen zorro.- dijo más para sí Remus pero, lo oyeron y debió explicarse, salvo Lily y Amanda, el resto no sabía de qué hablaba.

- Es un chico de clase alta que lucha contra el mal, incluso con los malos de su clase. Siempre monta a caballo y con una espada los combate y nunca logran atraparlo. Como marca siempre les hace una z en la ropa con la espada.- les contó.

- El próximo baile de disfraces seré el Zorro.- dijo James con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ha valido la pena.- concluyó Canuto.

- Pero aún me duele mi bracito.- se quejó dulcemente Cati y poniendo pucherito,

- Ahhh.- dijeron Lily y Amy a coro cuando Sirius la besaba suavemente en la mejilla. Les había dado ternura.

- Bueno ya ya que yo también quiero.- se quejó Cornamenta también poniendo carita de perrito mojado.

- ¡A ti no te beso ni que me pagues!- le contestó Canuto provocando la risa de todos.

- No te decía a ti.- le recriminó James y después miró a Lily y comenzó a pestañarle compulsivamente.-

- ¡Ya ya que me mareas!- le dijo la pelirroja y lo besó, lo besó con todo el amor del mundo, porque estar con él era lo mejor que le había pasado, y no se arrepentía de nada. El clima parecía contagioso, y luego Remus y Amalia se unieron a las demostraciones de afecto. Se querían y se necesitaban el uno al otro, y saber que se tendrían por siempre los hacía sentir seguros.

Debieron acompañar a los alumnos a sus casas, darle indicaciones de seguridad a los Prefectos, en caso de que hubiese un nuevo conflicto; además se pusieron a ayudar a la enfermera que no daba abasto con tantos heridos, aunque no eran de gravedad debían curarlos pronto, y explicarles que estarían a salvo. El Gran Salón había sido sellado por los más rigurosos hechizos de Dumbledore y los aurores, nadie escaparía de allí. Volvieron una hora más tarde.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- exclamó Minerva, sus ojos no podía ver lo que estaban viendo.

- Está… vacío.- respondió Henry Potter con expresión de absoluto asombro y desagrado en su rostro.

- No se preocupen.- de igual manera sé quienes son los involucrados. Ya nos dirán cómo se han ido.- les respondió Albus.

- Pero Albus, ¿cómo sabes qué ha pasado?- preguntó un auror con un ojo que se movía en todas direcciones.

- Verás mi querido Alastor, mis alumnos pueden ser muy buenos Aurores también, ellos han hecho un plan perfecto, no dejaron nada librado al azar. Saben a lo que se enfrentan.- le contestó el anciano de ojos azules.

- Malfoy Lucius, Black Bellactrix, Black Narcissa, Black Regalus, Snape Severus, los hermanos Carrow. Todos alumnos de aquí, el resto ha venido de Durmstrang, por ejemplo: Karkaroff padre e hijo, Dolohov y Tranchdor. Los otros diez eran adultos que se han puesto del lado de Tom Riddle.- les informó. Mientras tanto movía la varita de un lado a otro y soltaba patronus con mensajes a diestra y siniestra.

- Esos chicos sí que son buenos ehh.- dijo Mody con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, todos Gryffindor, y todos amigos de mi hijo y de mi otro hijo, el postizo.- se enorgulleció Henry, ya se sabía a quién salía James.

- ¿Cómo los encontraremos Albus?- preguntó Mcgonagall preocupada.

- Ohh estan en camino, nada más unos tres, dos… aquí los tienes- le contestó Dumbledore y al instante los alumnos de Hogwarts fugados aparecieron en el Gran Salón.

- ¿Qué sucede Señor?- preguntó Regalus respetuosamente.

- Bueno pues, me encantaría saber cuál fue su magnífica manera de fugarse de nuestro colegio.- le contestó el anciano.

- Nosotros no nos hemos fugado.- saltó a la defensa Bella enardecida. Siempre había odiado a ese viejo loco.

- La mentira tiene patas cortas señorita Black.- la regañó Mcgonagall y Regalus le hizo una seña a su prima para que se callara.

- Albus, tuvimos miedo y estuvo mal de nuestra parte, pero… nos fuimos a nuestros hogares para estar a salvo.- mintió Ciccy.

- Por algo no somos Gryffindor ¿no?- le siguió la mentira Lucius, muy torpemente.

- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?- preguntó Regalus mirando a un punto invisible, lo preocupaba, y mucho.

- Sirius está perfectamente, aunque debo reconocer que enterarse que su hermano se fugó de Hogwarts no le va a gustar mucho.- Regalus tragó saliva.

- ¿Por qué no? Él se fugó de su casa.- rebatió Bella tan prepotente como siempre y Ciccy no se lo permitió, con un hechizo sin pronunciarlo en voz alta le cerró la boca.

- ¡No hables así de tu familia!- la regañó, le temblaban las manos de ira, no le gustaba que hablara así de su primo preferido. Regalus se puso entremedio de sus dos primas y les pidió respeto a ambas. Se calmaron y Dumbledore finalmente habló.

- Deberán ir a ordenar unos papeles a mi despacho, durante todo el mes de noviembre, todos.- estaban castigados, pero los ilusos creyeron que sólo había sido por irse del colegio, y confiaron en que nadie sabía nada de que ellos había estado en el ataque. Aceptaron de inmediato lo dicho por el director y se retiraron, Ojo Loco refunfuñó y Henry también.

- Sé lo que hago, ¿confían en mi?- les preguntó Albus, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo más, y se fueron a sus hogares a descansar, había sido una agotadora noche. Ya hablarían con los chicos luego.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba solo en su despacho, reflexionando. Debía reconocer que le intrigaba saber la manera en que se habían fugado esos chicos de su colegio. Ya se enterarían luego, de seguro que los chicos ingeniarían un buen plan.

Todo había salido perfecto, los hermanos Gonner estaban a salvo, y también Amalia. Esa chica le caía bien, y le gustaba además la pareja que hacía con Lupin.

- Sí, Remus a sufrido mucho desde pequeño, era hora de que tuviera una recompensa Fawkes.- El ave fénix había volado hasta encontrarse en el escritorio, para mirar de frente al que era su dueño.

- Aún no comprendo qué pretende Regalus uniéndose a Tom, estoy casi seguro de que hay algo más detrás de la intención de conformar a sus padres. Siempre ha sido un chico muy inteligente y audaz, por supuesto tiene la altanería de los Black, pero el corazón enorme de Sirius. Ya has visto Fawkes como lo ayudó a su hermano a escapar este verano.- Phineas Niggelus se despertó al escuchar lo último, no diría nada por respeto a Albus, a pesar de todo él tenía honor y le había jurado al anciano de ojos azules que nada de lo dicho en su despacho sería comentado en otro sitio, pero no pudo evitar poner su habitual pose de ofendido y decir:

- ¡Sirius no es de la familia! Regalus debe haber estado bajo el hechizo imperius de no ser así no me explico como el pequeño noble Black ha ayudado a esa oveja negra.- Dumbledore rió, sabía que eso pasaría.

- Lamento decepcionarte Phineas pero me temo que estás algo desinformado. Regalus ayudó a Sirius, por voluntad propia.- el señor del retrato frunció el seño y la boca en señal de disgusto y finalmente le respondió:

- Pues entonces también excluyo a ése de mi familia.- Albus sonrió al darse vuelta, no era su intención confrontar con su viejo director.

- Lo que me importa ahora es, ver que sucede entre las filas de Riddle, creo que en estos momentos debe estar sumamente furioso.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en esa gran sala de mansión. Cólera, ira, eso era lo que tenía a dentro, furia.

- ¡Imbéciles! ¡Son unos chiquitos de su mami!- gritaba Lord Voldemort a todos sus secuaces, estaba metido en la mente de todos ellos, era la manera más segura para comunicarse después de lo sucedido.

- ¡¿Cómo han podido fallar tanto?! Hace meses que planeé ese ataque, ¡era perfecto! Aún no entiendo que es lo que han hecho para echarlo todo a perder. ¿Se lo han dicho a alguien? ¿Presumieron de Mi poder?- los interrogó, se escuchó una débil voz, casi un lamento, era Bellactrix, estaba aterrada, no le gustaba defraudar a su señor.

- No-No señor, no le hemos dicho nada a nadie y-y nos reuníamos en donde usted sabe pa-para evitar a los intr- trusos.- Voldemort buscó calma, aunque en su interior no la había y continuó interrogándolos.

- ¿Qué les ha dicho Dumbledore?- su voz fría resonó en el pensamiento de todos los que estaban en ese oscuro recinto de las mazmorras, pero fue Regalus quien habló.

- Ha intentado usar legeremancia conmigo pero me he cerrado. No sabe más de lo que vio.- le aseguró y a diferencia de su prima no le tembló la voz al responderle, ¿era un Black no?

- Al menos alguien se mantuvo en pie esta noche. Ni se les ocurra buscarme hasta que los llame.- les ordenó.

- Pe-Pero señor yo-yo puedo arreglarlo ¡déjeme intentarlo!- le rogaba Alecto Carrow.

- ¡Deja las niñadas Carrow! ¡Crucio!- atacó Voldemort.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- se escuchó un grito desgarrador y la conexión se cortó.

Lily Evans se despertó asustada, transpirando de los nervios y llorando de la angustia ¡Qué horrible sueño! Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¡James! ¡James!- llamó desesperada a su novio sentándose en la cama a medida que se despertaba de apoco.

- Lily tranquila ¿qué te pasa?- Amalia se había despertado al escuchar a su amiga gritar, eran las seis de la mañana y se encontraba muy pálida, parecía que iba a desvanecerse.

- James, necesito a James.- le rogaba a su amiga mientras escondía el rostro tras su manos temblorosas. En eso estaba Catita quien rápidamente fue en busca de los merodeadores, y en especial en busca de Cornamenta, Lily no estaba bien.

- Despierta James, Lily te necesita. – le dijo la rubia al oído para despertarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo que me necesita?- el moreno pegó un salto en la cama y a las apuradas salió de su habitación mientras interrogaba a Cati.

- ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien?- fue lo primero que le preguntó el moreno cuando entró corriendo a la habitación y al llegar hasta donde se hallaba la pelirroja ella se le tiró a los brazos. Necesitaba sentirse segura otra vez, en los brazos de su novio.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí.- la calmó Cornamenta mientras le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza.

- Ja-James.- dijo entre llantos.- soñé con-con Vo-voldemort.- El moreno le secó las lágrimas, sabía que para que Lily se pusiera así no debía ser un simple sueño, pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de hablar , así que lo único que hizo fue tranquilizarla y mimarla. El resto de los chicos prefirieron dejarlos solos.

Ya hablarían con Dumbledore más tarde.

Eran las siete de la tarde, Dumbledore esperaba a los chicos en la sala multipropósitos, por el patronus de Remus se había enterado que debían hablar, de algo preocupante.

Fueron llegando de a poco y los últimos, como era de esperarse, fueron Lily y James.

- Buenas tardes chicos, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- les preguntó Dumbledore.

- Pues… Lily ha tenido un sueño un tanto extraño, que más que un sueño pareció…- pero James no terminó su frase, Albus fue quien dijo las últimas palabras.

- … Una visión.- El silencio reinó en la habitación y la expresión de miedo en la cara de la pelirroja denotaba mucha preocupación.

- Verán, temí que eso pudiera pasar. Lily es una persona muy especial, cómo decirlo, muy… perceptiva. Sí esa es la palabra. Lo supe cuando ella supo lo de Remus. Me contó que soñaba en las noches de luna llena con un hombre lobo, aunque nunca le llegaba a ver la cara, pues… ella era el hombre lobo.- Remus se retorció incómodo en su silla a la par de que Amy le daba un apretón de manos, en señal de que todo estaba bien. Dumbledore continuó con su explicación.

- Entonces comencé a investigar, no era algo normal, no todos podían crear esa conexión con una persona. Y lo descubrí, Lily tiene en sus ojos una magia antigua, un don que hace que esas esmeraldas que tienes penetren en las personas cuando viven momentos de fuerte ira, o dolor. Tú puedes sentir lo que ellos y vivenciar el momento, en sueños, cuando cierras tus ojos ellos se conectan, algunos no los recuerdas ¿no es cierto? Pero los más impactantes te quedan grabados.- Nadie podía creerlo, era algo que no se veía desde hacía cientos de generaciones, ¿de quién lo había heredado?

- Pero… soy hija de muggles ¿cómo pude heredar ese don?- preguntó Lily.

- Es una magia muy fuerte, pero sólo se manifiesta en la persona que reúna tres cualidades: bondad, inteligencia e inocencia. Además de que sólo la pueden poseer aquellos quienes no temen liberarla y usarla para bien.- James abrazó a Liliane.

- Te dije que eras la mejor hechicera del mundo.- y le plantó un beso en el cachete, Lily sonrió por primera vez aquella mañana.

- Bueno, creo que ya no necesitaré infiltrarme.- bromeó Sirius y los demás se carcajearon.

- Pero cuéntanos Lils ¿qué hizo Voldemort?- le pidió Catita y todos la miraron atentos.

- Pues… yo era él y:_ "Caminaba de un lado a otro en esa gran sala de mansión. Cólera, ira, eso era lo que tenía a dentro, furia._

_- ¡Imbéciles! ¡Son unos chiquitos de su mami!- gritaba Lord Voldemort a todos sus secuaces, estaba metido en la mente de todos ellos, era la manera más segura para comunicarse después de lo sucedido._

_- ¡¿Cómo han podido fallar tanto?! Hace meses que planeé ese ataque, ¡era perfecto! Aún no entiendo que es lo que han hecho para echarlo todo a perder. ¿Se lo han dicho a alguien? ¿Presumieron de Mi poder?- los interrogó, se escuchó una débil voz, casi un lamento, era Bellactrix, estaba aterrada, no le gustaba defraudar a su señor._

_- No-No señor, no le hemos dicho nada a nadie y-y nos reuníamos en donde usted sabe pa-para evitar a los intr- trusos.- Voldemort buscó calma, aunque en su interior no la había y continuó interrogándolos._

_- ¿Qué les ha dicho Dumbledore?- su voz fría resonó en el pensamiento de todos los que estaban en ese oscuro recinto de las mazmorras, pero fue Regalus quien habló._

_- Ha intentado usar legeremancia conmigo pero me he cerrado. No sabe más de lo que vio.- le aseguró y a diferencia de su prima no le tembló la voz al responderle, ¿era un Black no?_

_- Al menos alguien se mantuvo en pie esta noche. Ni se les ocurra buscarme hasta que los llame.- les ordenó._

_- Pe-Pero señor yo-yo puedo arreglarlo ¡déjeme intentarlo!- le rogaba Alecto Carrow._

_- ¡Deja las niñadas Carrow! ¡Crucio!- atacó Voldemort._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- se escuchó un grito desgarrador y la conexión se cortó." _– La pelirroja pudo relatarles con exactitud su visión y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Dumbledore en cambio, sonreía.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- estalló James.

- Sí, está realmente furioso, deberemos tener cuidado, más con esto, pues si se entera de la conexión hará lo imposible por conseguir a Lily.- reflexionó Remus.

- Nunca supe cuan malo era pero… viendo como trata a los suyos, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que será con los muggles.- dijo Amalia y se abrazó aún más a Remus que la besó en la frente, en señal de protección.

- Pero lucharemos.- dijeron valientemente y al unísono Canuto y Cati, y luego rieron juntos, era iguales.

- Pero ahora debo decirles algo.- las carcajadas pararon y todos miraron con seriedad a Albus que les pedía atención:- Esto no lo debe saber nadie, y deben seguir entrenándose, Henry y demás aurores, entre ellos Mody vendrán a ayudarlos de vez en cuando, tienen mucho trabajo allí afuera pero, pueden hacerse un tiempo los fines de semana. Y ahora más que nunca tienen que cuidarse los unos a los otros, porque esto es la guerra, y la guerra no sabe de lealtades ni amistades y no admite perdón, deben entender que la maldad obra traicioneramente, y no tienen que separarse nunca ¿de acuerdo?- y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces las seis voces se alzaron para confirmar su fidelidad a la magia blanca, a Hogwarts, a la humanidad y a la amistad:

- Por la magia blanca.

* * *

y?? que les pareció? hay alguien ahí leyendome?

besos

Annie


	18. Finales

* * *

-Capítulo Dieciocho-

"_**Finales"**_

Pasaron los meses de una manera inexplicablemente fugaz. El tiempo se escurrió entre las manos de los estudiantes que repasaban a última hora para sus últimos exámenes. Sí, los alumnos de séptimo año ya estaban terminando su escolaridad y pronto saldrían al mundo real. La mayoría no tomaba conciencia de la gravedad del momento, la guerra se mantenía latente, como si todo fuera a estallar en un segundo de descuido.

Los sangre pura atacaron una y otra vez desde aquel primer intento fallido. Pero no acertaron ni una. La conexión de Liliane era terriblemente eficaz y los momentos en que Sirius se infiltraba siempre era fructíferos. Estaban bien organizados y lograban vencerlos, además, luego de cada batalla perdida Voldemort los torturaba hasta el cansancio.

A pesar de todo, nada lograba hacer perder a Lily su locura por los exámenes:

- ¿Quieren ponerse a estudiar ustedes dos?- rogó por enésima vez la pelirroja a Canuto y Cornamenta, quienes no habían tocado un solo libro.

- Amor quédate tranquila. Me sé esos hechizos de memoria, los usé en el último ataque, contra el pequeño Gilderoy ¿recuerdas?- le contestó James intentando calmarla, ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza y entonces Cornamenta le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y sonrió.

- Vamos, ya es la hora de nuestro último examen: Encantamientos.- les dijo Remus mientras guiaba a su novia hacia la salida, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Tranquila, lo lograrás.- la alentó Cati que arrastraba a Sirius de la mano.

- Lily.- la llamó James.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó distraída Lily ojeando uno de sus libros mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el Gran Salón donde los evaluarían.

- ¿Quiéres casarte conmigo?- A la pelirroja se le cayó el libro y se quedó mirando a su novio estupefacta, era un sueño cumplido.

- Cuatro.- le respondió.

- ¿Cuatro qué?- le preguntó confundido James.

- Que quiero tener cuatro hijos sino no me caso.- le dijo Lily sonriendo y poniendo cara de nena buena.

- Si así lo quieres, entonces prepara el vestido porque no tengo problemas, te haré los hijos que quieras.- le respondió coquetamente y con su habitual egocentrismo Potter, Lily lo golpeó suave en un hombro y le sacó la lengua.

- Te recuerdo que los hijos se hacen de a dos ¡Machista!- y con eso se despidió de su futuro esposo, que reía a carcajadas.

El salón estaba abarrotado de alumnos que comenzaban su examen teórico de Encantamientos. Pensar que, todos ellos no sabían cuan rápido aplicarían esos conocimientos, que ahora les parecían tediosos, en su vida.

El profesor caminaba de un lado a otro y se movía entre las filas controlando que nadie se copiara. Y a la vez, pensaba… ¿qué sería de aquellos chicos al salir de Hogwarts? Tiempos difíciles les esperaban…

Sirius y James terminaron su exámen al mismo tiempo, tan solo una hora luego de recibido, Lily lo había terminado en cuarenta y cinco minutos pero lo revisaba compulsivamente una y otra vez, hasta que terminaron las chicas también y entregaron todos juntos. Lily estaba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, creía que le había ido bien, pero la inseguridad Evans nunca la abandonaba.

- ¿Y qué tal les ha ido?- preguntó distraídamente Sirius mientras abrazaba a Cati por los hombros y desenvolvía un chicle de menta.

- Bien.- respondieron todos salvo Lily que se encontraba distraída… caminaban todos hacia los jardinez, peor por alguna extraña razón Liliane se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor, arrastrando con ella a su novio que la llevaba tomada de la mano.

- Lils ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- preguntaba James mientras aceleraba el paso, ella negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza y aceleraba más y más su caminar. Los demás entre sorprendidos y preocupados, siguieron a la parejita escaleras arriba.

- Valentía asegurada- pronunció la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas brotando de sus faroles esmeraldas.

- ¡Lily!- le gritaba Amy de atrás, asustada por el comportamiento repentino de su amiga. Nadie entendía nada. Ella seguía su camino como desconectada de todo, entonces llegó a su habitación, giró el pomo de su puerta y…

- ¡NO!- se lloró la vida abrazada al cuerpo muerto de su padre y de su madre, lo sabía, lo sintió al salir del gran salón, Voldemort los había matado para hacerle saber que sabía lo que hacía, para que se enterara de que esa conexión también había sido descubierta por él.

James sacó a Lily del lugar, ya casi no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar y no le haría bien seguir ahí. Dumbledore se encargó de averiguar todo acerca de lo ocurrido. Los padres de Lily fueron llevados a un cementerio muggle y enterrados por Petunia, Lily y Vernon, el novio de Pet. El entierro fue simple, pero bonito, James, Sirius, Remus, Cati y Amy por supuesto habían estado presentes, junto con Albus, quien luego de haber terminado se los llevó a Hogwarts, debían hablar, de inmediato.

- No es que quiera molestarlos, sé que Lily, esto ha sido muy difícil pero debes saber exactamente qué pasó.- la pelirroja, estaba algo pálida, habían sido demasiadas cosas para dos días, pero asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- Quiero saberlo.- le dijo a su Director, con una seguridad que no asombró a nadie, sabían que diría eso.

- Bueno pues… Lily verás, Voldemort descubrió esa con expón y decidió usarla. Tú no te dabas cuenta porque cuando una mente domina a otra es muy difícil percibirlo, y él se entrometía en la tuya en momentos de suma distracción para ti, por ejemplo cuando estabas con James o charlando con tus amigos.- Remus hizo una cara de horror mientras que James comenzaba a insultar al mundo y Sirius tranquilizaba a Cati.

- Descubrió cual era uno de tus puntos débiles, tus padres. Ellos siempre te dieron todo el apoyo y se enorgullecían de ti, eso es motivo de envidia para cualquier persona a la que su padre lo ha abandonado, como lo es Tom.- Cati no aguantó y acotó:

- ¿Y cómo lo va a querer el padre si es un imbécil?- Y James agregó:

- Ya nos vengaremos, ya nos vengaremos.- y Sirius y Remus asintieron, Amy en cambio dijo:

- Creo que será mejor seguir escuchando chicos, esto es importante para Lils.- Albus entonces continuó:

- Entonces decidió que matarlos sería lo mejor para debilitarte, para que entendieras cuál es su poder, para que te rindas.- Se hizo una pausa y cuando Albus Dumbledore miró a su alumna Evans ella le respondió:

- Si antes quería luchar, ahora muero por ello.- James sonrió de oreja a oreja, es decir, no era un momento muy feliz que digamos, pero el orgullo que le provocaba tener a esa mujer al lado era indescriptible.

- No esperaba menos de ti Lily.- le confesó el anciano de ojos azules.

- Y nosotros moriremos contigo si hace falta, pero él se vendrá con nosotros a la tumba.- aseguró Sirius, un Black jamás se rinde, y en el caso de Sirius, menos si es por una buena causa.

- Por la Orden del Fénix.- Dijo James poniendo un poco de sangre en un pequeño frasco que hizo aparecer, y los demás lo imitaron, jurando por esa sangre que morirían por y para la Magia Blanca. Fawkes sobrevoló sus cabezas y derramó lágrimas en el frasco, indicando que él también era fiel a la Orden.

El banquete de fin de año fue muy simple, es que en esos tiempos no había mucho que festejar, aunque si mucho para trabajar. Los chicos habían aprobado todas sus materias y en menos de un mes comenzarían a estudiar en la escuela de aurores. Todos salvo Amy que estudiaría para ser profesora de transformaciones, siguiendo el camino de su profesora preferida, Minerva Mcgonagall.

Pero lo que más destaco de la modesta cena de fin de año fue el discurso de los dos Premio Anuales James Potter y Lily Evans.

- "Cuando hace siete años recibí mi carta, no cabía en mí de la felicidad que tenía. No sabía que todo esto existía, no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero al decirme magia, para mi fue sueño cumplido. Crecí leyendo historias muggles de magia y fantasía y para mi era abrir la puerta a ese mundo.- Lily sonreía mirando alegre a sus compañeros, pensando en sus maravillosos padres.

- Al ver desde los barquitos el castillo de Hogwarts, supe que en este lugar me cambiaría a vida. ¡Y valla si lo hizo! De chica nadie quería ser amigo mío, decían que era algo rara… y no estaban equivocados a decir verdad, pero ser raro no significa ser malo, a veces esa rareza es lo que nos hace especiales. Lo entendí cuando al llegar acá al fin pude hacer amigos. Remus me ayudó con mi carrito y Cati y Amy me invitaron a su compartimiento, el problema fue cuando Potter y Black hicieron estallar nuestras ranas de chocolate, quedamos todas cubiertas de él.- El salón estalló en carcajadas y Minerva se secó una fugaz lágrima al recordar el primer castigo de Canuto y Cornamenta.

- Los profesores… los admiro a todos, incluso a usted profesora Triller, aunque haya faltado a sus clases aún no logre superar mi fobia a las escobas voladoras, bueno pues, fue buena profesora de todos modos.- Triller sonrió, siempre le había caído bien esa chica.

- Pasaron los años, siete exactamente. Y son infinitas las anécdotas, y los recuerdos, los nervios de cada exámen, descargados en Potter y Black y sus bromas. La risas en Hogsmead y las golosinas en el viaje con Catita y Amalia, nuestras venganzas a los Merodeadores… ¡Y quién iba a decirlo! Que finalmente aquellos que nos volvieron locas, aquellos a quienes aturdimos con nuestros gritos, a quienes odiamos más de una vez… hoy son nuestros novios, el amor más fuerte que sentimos, aquellos por los que elegimos morir, peleando a su lado, codo a codo, buscando el mundo que conocimos y hoy nos quieren arrebatar, aquellos mismos chicos que logra n hacernos felices.- Se escuchó una expresión de ternura general, un "ahhh" y más de una lágrima de alegría resbaló por las mejillas.

- Por todos ustedes, desde mis nenes de primero hasta mis amigos de séptimo, por todos mis profesores y habitantes de Hogwarts, por papá y mamá- la voz se le quebró pero sonrió feliz, mientras todos los demás, inclusive los elfos a quienes había pedido que asistieran a su discurso, se paraban para aplaudirla.

- ¡Los quiero!"- y al fin estallaron los plausos y James corrió a alzarla y besarla feliz de estar con ella.

- Voy a tratar de ser breve porque ya todos saben mis anécdotas, y saben que los quiero y que por ustedes muero.- Dijo con absoluta sinceridad, mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa, mientras Lily se secaba las lágrimas. Era hora de hacer oficial la distraída propuesta de hacía unos días, que ahora y producto del horror vivido había quedado algo olvidada.

- Pero yo hoy quiero compartir con ustedes algo muy importante para mí, algo por lo que esperé desde que la vi en el tren a Hogwarts hace siete años…- todo Hogwarts contuvo la respiración.

- Lily Evans ¿te casarías conmigo?- la pelirroja corrió a los brazos de su moreno y le dijo que si quinientas veces, por todas las veces que lo había rechazado, se besaron y entonces apareció Canuto con una cámara, a la par de que todos aplaudían y les dijo:

- Pelirroja, Cornamenta, esto hay que retratarlo, a la de tres digan Siri.- Cati estalló en carcajadas junto con Amy y Remus que cortaron su beso para ver lo que acontecía.

- UNO… DOS… TRES…- contó Sirius y James y Lily exclamaron:

- ¡Siri!- se escuchó un click y la foto estaba tomada, con todos sonriendo felices de estar juntos.

El ciclo escolar había llegado a su fin, pero la lucha, la amistad y el amor no tienen fin en esta historia.

Annie

* * *

Y este es el final... descepcionante? o emocionante? feo? lindo?

opinen please que fue el último capítulo me encantaría tener muchos reviews =(

Gracias a las personas que me hicieron reviews en el anterior capítulo para que publique y a todos los que siguieron la historia antes :)

Annie


End file.
